Untouchable Rogue
by slickboy444
Summary: Mystique recruits Rogue before the Xmen and gets caught up in the growing conflict. But everything changes when she starts falling for their leader, Scott Summers. Scogue.
1. Lost Soul

**Untouchable Rogue  
Chapter 1: Lost Soul**

* * *

AN: This is my first Scott/Rogue fic. I'm still a big Scott/Jean fan, but I've always had a soft spot for Scott/Rogue. I thought they had great chemistry in the show. This is my way of exploring it. This takes place along the lines of the episode "Rogue Recruit" and I have made a few changes. Hope you like it! 

Pairings: Scott/Rogue.

'_These mean character thoughts.'_

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or the characters. They're owned by Marvel. Don't sue.

AN: There will be two versions of this story, one watered down for fanfiction and one uncensored for adultfaniction. This fic has sexual themes so please heed this warning.

Please don't forget to review this story. Send it to me via email at or post it on the fanfiction website. This is my first attempt at Scott/Rogue so please give me some feedback. I hope you all like it. Enjoy!

* * *

'_So confused…so lost. Who am Ah? What's happening to me?!'_

Frantic thoughts and emotions ran through the head of a 17-year-old girl as she ran through the dirt roads of a Mississippi neighborhood. Her limbs were tired, her head was spinning, and she had no idea what was going on. She had pale skin, a full figure, and a distinctive white streak in her hair. She also wore a lot of makeup, giving her a Goth-like appearance. She didn't know where she lived or who she was. Her memory was fuzzy about what happened, but she could make out at least some parts to it.

"_Come on, Cody! Just ask her, already?" said a boy in a football jacket at a party on a local dock._

"_Ah don't know," said Cody, "Her? She hasn't said a word all year. Folks say she's weird, ya know?"_

"_Should make her a good challenge, eh?" quipped his friend, "Go on. Betcha twenty bucks you can't get her to dance."_

"_Fine," sighed Cody, "If it'll shut ya up."_

_Walking out onto the dock, star football player Cody Hawkins approached a lone figure looking out over the river. She wore dark clothes and loads of makeup, bearing an indifferent expression to the outside world._

"_Hey," said Cody casually, leaning up against the dock rails next to her._

"_What do ya want?" she muttered._

"_Nothin'. Can't a guy enjoy the view too?" _

"_There are a million other places to enjoy it," quipped the girl._

"_Ain't none of them near you," said Cody with a smile._

_The girl rolled her eyes. Someone had to have put him up to this. Nobody just came up to the school recluse, let alone flirted with her. Either he was out to win a bet or was just looking for a challenge._

"_What do ya want?" she said, getting to the point._

"_A dance," he said, flashing her a winning smile._

"_Ah don't dance."_

"_Neither do I, but this is a party so why not?"_

"_Dance with some peppy cheerleader then. Leave meh out of it."_

"_I'd rather dance with you," Cody persisted._

"_Why meh?"_

"_Why not?" shrugged the boy, "Are you scared or something?"_

"_Ah ain't scared of nothing!" shot the girl, getting defensive._

_  
"Okay…prove it."_

_He was a smooth talker and she fell right into it. With a disgruntled groan, the girl shook her head in exasperation. This guy had to have an agenda. Nobody would bother talking to her otherwise. But seeing as how he wouldn't leave her alone, she might as well shut him up._

"_Fahne," she conceded, "Let's get this over with."_

"_Ladies first," grinned Cody._

_Leading her back inside, Cody smiled. The girl was a challenge. Nevertheless, he got her to take the first step and that was enough. There were plenty of stories about this girl, but he ignored them for the sake of making good on his word._

_Stepping out into the center area of a restaurant/bar on the dock, the music moved the crowd of high school students to the beat. It wasn't the booming rowdiness of the cities, but it worked well enough for them. Cody's friends cheered him on as he walked out onto the floor and started grooving to the beat. But his dance partner showed little enthusiasm for the festivities._

"_Come on, girl! Start movin'!" encouraged Cody, enjoying the defeated looks he got from his buddies._

"_You do yer thing, Ah'll do mine," quipped the girl, not dancing with the same energy._

_She got plenty of strange looks. People weren't used to seeing her in the crowd. To some, it was weird. To others, it was humorous. But Cody got into it even though the girl was feeling increasingly out of place._

"_Forget it, Ah can't do this," she said, turning to walk away._

"_Aw, come on!" said Cody, "You didn't even try."_

"_It's not mah thing," she said, starting to walk away._

"_Wait! Don't go yet…"_

_He reached forward and grabbed her hand. Then suddenly, he felt a rush hit them like no other. Both Cody and the girl froze, a wave of sensations bombarding them all over. Cody felt as though somebody was sucking the life out of him while the girl experienced a flash of new images in her mind. It was so overwhelming that the girl keeled over and groaned in pain. Meanwhile, Cody Hawkins went limp and collapsed._

_  
"Cody!" yelled one of his friend as a group of people surrounded him._

"_Nnn…" groaned the girl, leaning against a table for support, "What happened? Where am I?"_

"_Oh may gawd! Is he breathing?" said one of the girls._

_Panic was setting in. Nobody knew what was happening. Their star quarterback was out cold and their only clue was the girl who started it all._

"_You!" yelled one of Cody's friends towards the girl, "What did you do?!"_

"_Ah…Ah don't know!" she said, struggling to hold onto her mind._

"_WHAT DID YOU DO?!" demanded the boy._

"_Leave meh alone!"_

_He tried to stop her, but she pulled off a swift juke that left the bigger stronger boy in the dust. _

"_Whoa…I thought only Cody had moves like that."_

_And with speed worthy of a track star, the Goth ran out the front entrance and into the streets. She had no idea what was happening to her, so she ran._

It all happened so fast. None of it made any sense. Her head was throbbing. She couldn't remember anything. Waves of images surged through her mind and many of them were conflicting. She tried to think of her name, her family, and her home. But all she got was a mental blank. Answers to the most basic of questions eluded her and the more she tried the more it hurt.

"Ugh!" she cried, falling to her knees in the middle of the street, "WHO AM AH?!"

Suddenly, a voice from behind gave her the answer she craved.

"Your name is Rogue."

Startled at the presence, she turned around to see a woman with black hair, glasses, and a high end business suit. She didn't look threatening, but she looked strangely familiar. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down and warily approached the mysterious woman.

"You…you know meh?" she said.

"Of course I do," said the woman with a smile, "I'm Raven Darkholme…your mother."

"Mah…mah mother?"

Suddenly, her form shifted into that of a blue skinned, red haired woman in a white dress. Rogue's eyes widened with shock. She may have been dazed, but she knew enough to understand that an appearance like that wasn't normal. Yet at the same time the sight of the blue skinned, yellow eyed woman triggered a wave of new memories.

"Don't you remember?" she said, affectionately cupping her chin, "I adopted you when you were four. You've been living here with a friend of mine, Irene Adler, for the last several years while I've been away on business. I call you every week."

"Ah…Ah don't know!" said Rogue, backing away anxiously.

"Think hard, Rogue. Try and remember…"

She forced herself to calm down. She closed her eyes and sifted through the jumbled mess of her mind. It was starting to come back to her. Memories of living in a quaint house with a blind woman hung stronger than the rest of the images going through her mind. She also began to recall other memories of another woman caring for her as a child. Part of her still thought she was a stranger, but something in the back of her mind told her this woman was much more.

"Wha…what's happening to meh?" said Rogue, desperate for answers.

The blue skinned woman smiled.

"It's nothing to be worried about," said Raven, "It's just your mutant powers manifesting."

"Mutant powers?" said Rogue in a confused tone.

"Yes, I suspected they'd arise soon. I just had no idea they would be so distressing. But now that I've found you I can help you."

"Ah…Ah don't know," said the distraught teenage girl, "Ah'm so confused!"

"I know you are, but I can give you the answers you desire," she said, extended her hand, "Don't you trust me?"

Looking up at the blue skinned woman, Rogue wasn't sure. Memories of her were getting clearer, but they were still sketchy. She knew part of what she was saying was true. But there was still a lingering feeling that there was more that she couldn't recall. She wasn't sure what it meant, but her desire for answers won out over suspicion.

"Yes…" said Rogue, taking the hand of the blue woman, "Ah trust ya."

"That's my girl," said Raven approvingly, "Come…let's go home. We have much to discuss, not to mention some travel plans to make."

* * *

It was early on Monday morning at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. The weekend was over and school was back in session. And for Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Kurt Wagner, and Kitty Pryde restlessness quickly set in. 

Sitting at the breakfast table, the young team of mutants known as the X-men prepared for yet another week living in a world that wasn't even aware of their existence. Having superhuman powers was difficult enough, but dealing with school on top of that left plenty of room for added stress.

"Man, zhis veek hasn't even begun and I'm already vaiting for it to be over," said Kurt, taking another mouthful of bacon.

"Oh, like, lighten up, Kurt," said Kitty, sticking to her vegetarian meal, "You make it sound as though high school is SO hard."

"So says zhe girl who's been getting straight A's since zhe third grade," joked Kurt.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with being smart, Kurt," said Scott, sitting next to Jean as he ate his hash browns, "You could get straight A's too if you studied instead of plastering yourself to the couch and watching Pirates of the Caribbean."

"Sorry, but Captain Jack Sparrow garners vay more attention zhen Shakespeare!" said Kurt as he teleported up onto the chandelier in an effort to snag the last load of bacon.

However, Kurt's behavior didn't go unnoticed by some of the grumpier members of the table.

"Dang it, Elf! Knock it off or you'll be cleaning the danger room till ya graduate!" growled Logan, the X-men's burly, yet tough instructor.

"Sorry Herr Logan," said Kurt, teleporting back to his seat with a helping of bacon in hand, "It's hard to remember vhen you're hungry."

Kitty, Jean, and Scott couldn't help but laugh while Logan rolled his eyes and snatched up the last three sausages with his claws. It was a typical scene of breakfast table drama. Even with mutant powers, they still lived the lives of regular teenagers. But just as the last of the buffet was being digested, Professor Charles Xavier joined them with the institute's resident weather goddess, Ororo Munroe, following close behind.

"Good morning, students. I hope you all are well rested," greeted Xavier.

"Same here, Professor," said Scott, "Are we still on for the Danger Room this afternoon?"

"Not today, I'm afraid," said Xavier, "Something's come up that demands my attention and I'm going to need the lot of you alert."

"Oh boy," muttered Kurt to Kitty under his breath, "I vonder vhat zhis could be?"

"Is it anything that needs shredding?" grunted Logan, taking a big bite out of his sausage.

"Let's hope not," said Xavier with a light hearted laugh, "I just completed some upgrades to Cerebro last night and I've picked up on a few previously undetected signatures."

"Oh, so does that means more recruiting?" surmised Jean.

"Not exactly, Jean. While some may be worth seeking out, I have reason to believe that we may have some competition this time around."

Scott, Jean, Kurt, and Kitty exchanged glances. Recruiting had been hard enough when Jean visited Kitty at her school. Even though she came around, it still left some sizable damage that the Professor had to pay for. Plus, they lost their second prospect, Lance Alvers, in the process. Having competition would only make things a lot harder and it was something none of them were looking forward to.

"Let me guess this time," said Scott, "The Brotherhood?"

"Precisely," said Xavier.

Logan let out a grunt. Having already been in a major fight with Sabretooth, he was fired up for more combat and the Brotherhood weren't known for being pacifists.

"So what's the plan, Chuck?" said Logan, "Want me to do a little undercover work and scope out that place Mystique's been holding up in?"

"We're not at that point yet, Logan," said Xavier, "For the time being, we need to focus on recruiting as many of these new signatures as possible. Otherwise they may come to embrace the Brotherhood's less peaceful ideas."

"Zhat doesn't sound too hard," said Kurt optimistically.

"I hope you're right, Kurt," said Xavier, sharing his hope, "I've gathered a small list to start with. Logan, one of them is coming to town in a traveling rodeo. Perhaps you could pay him a visit."

"A rodeo?" said Logan, "Some cover story."

"Another has been coming up in New York frequently. It seems to be centered around the home of your nephew, Ororo, so when you go to the game this weekend, keep your eyes open."

"I will," said the former weather goddess, "But I suspect Evan may be manifesting soon. He's getting less effective at hiding it."

"Let's hope it doesn't get too serious," said Xavier.

Ororo's gaze shifted. She had long suspected her nephew was a mutant, but he was manifesting only in brief spurts. And if he went full blown, she wanted to be there before the Brotherhood got to him.

"What about us, Professor?" asked Scott.

"I'm glad you asked, Scott," said Xavier, taking a picture out of his pocket and putting it on the table, "I hoped to give you all a heads up before you left. It appears Mystique was already successful in recruitment last night. She's set to begin at Bayville this morning."

Gathering around the picture, the young team of mutants took in the sight of their latest challenge. She was a girl who looked to be around Scott and Jean's age, if not a year younger. Her face was pale, her eyes were lined with makeup, and she had a distinctive white streak in her hair.

"Who is she?" asked Scott.

"I couldn't track down any records," said Xavier, "But she goes by the name, Rogue."

"Rogue?" said Kurt with a slight chuckle, "Vhat kind of name is zhat?"

"The name she seems to identify with most, so I would advise you not to make light of it," said the Professor, causing Kurt to shift in his seat, "Her powers also warrant fair concern. She absorbs the life energy of others through skin contact, including mutant powers. And near as I can tell, she has no control over this ability."

"No control?" said Scott, "You mean…"

"Yes. She cannot touch," said the Professor, "So I advise against making close contact with her."

"But if she's already with the Brotherhood, why do you want us to work on her?" asked Jean.

"Because from what I could sense, she doesn't appear to be particularly passionate about the Brotherhood's ideas," explained the Professor, "I don't know the details of her recruitment, but she seemed…confused. She's lost in a world she cannot touch and I think we should reach out to her."

The four friends took turns looking at the picture. Rogue's predicament seemed tragic. Scott could relate and so could Kurt. As mutants, control was a major step towards fighting for peace. But for some, it came with a great deal of difficulty that few could understand.

"So you want us to try and help her?" asked Jean.

"Yes. Even if she doesn't join us, it would be beneficial if she saw us as friends and not enemies," reasoned the Professor.

"We'll do our best, Professor," said Scott, stashing the picture in his pocket.

"I know you will," said Xavier with a smile, "I'll keep you posted on further developments. Until then, have a good day at school. If there's an emergency, 'call' me."

With a new challenge before them, the four mutant youths got up and prepared to leave for school. It would be hard enough getting through the glory years of high school and dealing with recruiting others at the same time. But that's what being an X-man was about.

"Oh boy, I have a feeling zhis is going to be a challenge," said Kurt.

"And I though you were the optimist," laughed Jean, "We just have to stick to our pitch. Rogue's a mutant just like us. Hopefully, she'll hear us out."

"Yeah…hopefully," said Scott, not sharing the same optimism as they left for school.

* * *

The halls of Bayville High were as busy as they always were on a Monday. Every student was restless from the weekend and struggling to get back into the groove. But for one new student, it would be a much greater challenge. 

"Ah don't know about this, mama," said Rogue as she sat in the principal's office with her shape shifting mother, "School was hard enough for meh back home. And now Ah've gotta worry about touching people and putting them into a coma."

"It'll be okay, Rogue," reassured Mystique as she printed out Rogue's schedule, "Just do as we discussed and you'll be fine."

Rogue shifted uncomfortably in her seat. New York was a great change of pace for her. She was used to the backwaters of Mississippi where she grew up. This school was at least three times as big as her old one and everybody seemed more hostile. It wasn't like she had any friends to leave behind, but the thought of fitting in with this new arrangement seemed like a long shot at best.

Looking down at her hands, she remembered what happened with Cody. It took her hours to get that mess through her head. Thankfully, Mystique called up an old friend, Agatha Hawkins, who did some strange mystic stuff that helped stabilize her powers. At least she had her memories back and could absorb powers without getting so confused. But she was still far from being in control.

"But what if mah powers go crazy again?" asked Rogue.

"Just do the techniques Agatha taught you and you'll be fine," said Mystique.

"But…"

"No more buts, Rogue," said Mystique with a touch of motherly scorn, "You need to be in school. You have to keep tabs on Xavier's students and prepare for taking on Brotherhood duties full time."

"But why do Ah have to be here to do that?" she asked, "What's so special about these X-men anyways?"

"They may be an obstacle in the future so you have to be prepared," warned Mystique vehemently, "They're the enemy so be on your guard."

It still didn't make sense to her. She didn't even know these people and they were already enemies. It didn't sit right and no matter what she did Mystique wouldn't tell her the full story. It left plenty of room for doubt.

"Ah don't know about that, mama," said Rogue, still full of uncertainty, "Bein' a mutant is hard enough. But bein' a mutant in some team that's supposed to advance us…"

"It's more than that, Rogue…" said Mystique strongly, "Much more than I can explain now. But like I said, you have to trust me. I promise I'll tell you when the time is right."

With a defeated sigh, Rogue let it go. As nice as her mother was in helping her move, there were still things she wasn't telling her. She was her daughter and she was keeping secrets from her. But for now, she placed her trust in this woman.

"Fahne," she said, "Doesn't mean Ah have to like it."

"I know," said Raven, shifting into her principal form, "Now go on and get to class. I have other matters to attend to."

"Right," she said indifferently, gathering her things and leaving with little hope of fitting in.

As soon as she was gone, Mystique collapsed in her seat in a fit of exhaustion. Being a shape shifting principal was hard enough, but being a mother was something else. It was hard enough that Rogue wasn't embracing Brotherhood ideas. She never was one to blindly embrace anything. It's part of what made her who she was. But as long as she was present, that was enough for her.

Suddenly, the paperclips on her desk began to move and swirl about via an unseen force. Not needing an explanation, Mystique didn't turn as the shadow of an imposing figure loomed over her. She already knew who this was and why he was here.

"She doesn't seem too passionate for our cause, Mystique," said a cloaked man in a deep voice.

"Give her time, Magneto. She's still adjusting," said the shape shifter, hiding her uncertainty.

"For your sake, I hope your right," said Magneto, letting the paperclips fall to her desk, "In the meantime we're stepping up our recruiting efforts. There's a traveling rodeo coming to town this week. I want you to attend."

"Oh what fun," she said dryly, "What about you?"

"I have my own efforts to take on."

"Is it that son of yours again?"

"I would advise against using such a tone with me, Mystique," said Magneto in a threatening voice, "You joined me because we both know Charles Xavier lives in a dream world. And I expect nothing short of full cooperation."

The metal in the room vibrated, but it was an act Mystique was used to. She may not have liked this man, but his vision was far more palpable than Xavier's.

"I always do my part," she said strongly.

"Be sure that it continues," said the master of magnetism as he made his leave.

With a cold gust of wind, the master of magnetism was gone. Mystique rubbed the temples of her head, knowing this was going to be a long week. But it was just another day in the life of a shape shifting mutant. At least she had her children close to her. She just hated the notion she had to keep lying to them.

* * *

The day progressed with little incident for Scott, Jean, Kurt, and Kitty. Aside from the usual Monday antics, it was a typical day in the lives of a bunch of mutants living in a world that didn't know they existed. And as the bell rang for lunch, they gathered at their usual table in the cafeteria. 

"Like, how can you eat that stuff every day, Kurt?" said Kitty, gagging at his choice of lunch.

"Vhat?" he said, his mouth full of food, "Zhe cafeteria makes good burgers, but zhey're even better vith mayonnaise and ketchup! You should try it."

"I think I'll pass," said Kitty, going back to her salad.

"Scott? Jean?" asked Kurt.

"Uh…maybe some other time, man," said Scott.

"I'll stick to pizza and chips, thank you," said Jean.

"Suit yourselves," shrugged Kurt, "I don't get vhy you find it so disgusting. People put mayonnaise on burgers and fries all zhe time back in Germany."

"It's not that, Kurt," said Kitty, "I'm a vegetarian. Remember?"

"I know. But I just don't see vhat's so terrible about eating meat," said Kurt, taking another big bite of his burger.

"Like, do you even know what goes into that stuff?" said Kitty in an appalled tone.

"Easy Kitty," said Jean, holding her friend back, "Let's not make a scene of this."

"Whatever," she said, trying not to look as Kurt continued to chow down.

Scott and Jean exchanged looks and shrugged. It wasn't the first time Kitty made her vegan tastes public, but they clashed with Kurt's tastes so often that conflict were inevitable. More often then not, they found themselves as the mediators.

'_And just imagine how rough it'll be when we get more recruits,'_ sent Jean through her telepathy.

_'I can hardly wait,'_ replied Scott, not hiding his sarcasm towards the matter.

As the four mutant youths continued eating, a familiar figure passed by their table. She didn't make eye contact. She didn't take notice. She just weaved her way through, heading towards the door. And Scott immediately recognized her.

"Hey, isn't zhat…" began Kurt.

"It's Rogue," said Scott, watching as she walked out with her tray in hand and settled under a tree.

"Hey, you're right!" said Kitty as they all took in the appearance of the southern goth, "Think we should, like, try and talk to her?"

"Well the Professor did say we should try and reach out to her," said Jean.

"Zhen vhat are ve vaiting for?" said Kurt, finishing up his burger, "Let's go introduce ourselves!"

"Uh…sure, Kurt," said Scott, "But I'd wipe my chin first if I were you."

Feeling a little sheepish, Kurt rubbed the mayonnaise that had collected on his face from his meal. Making a good first impression was always key and this was Kurt's first shot at recruitment. However, this girl didn't look like much of a people person.

Walking out past the picnic tables where other students were eating, the four mutant youths approached the lone girl. She was eating a burger and reading a book, shutting out the rest of the world. She was covered from head to toe in a green outfit with a black skirt and boots. She also wore gloves, most likely to contain her powers. She didn't seem as hostile as Todd Tolensky or Lance Alvers, but she sure didn't seem open to company.

"Hey, you're new here," greeted Kurt.

"What do ya want?" she said indifferently, not even looking up to greet them.

"Vhy vould ve vant anything? Ve're just here to say hi," said Kurt, taking a seat next to her.

"Well hi. Now go away," she said.

It wasn't a very good start. The optimism on Kurt's face fell quickly, but Scott tried to keep it going.

"Look, I'm sorry about my friend. Sometimes he's too forward for his own good," he said, earning a scold from Kurt, "Let's start over. I'm…"

"Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Kurt Wagner, and Kitty Pryde," she stated, much to the astonishment of the X-men, "Ah know who ya are and Ah know about the whole mutant thing. So let's just skip the pitch and get to the point where ya make yer offer and Ah turn it down because Ah've already got mah place."

The X-men exchanged glances. It seemed as though Mystique got to her already and her opinion of them was already shaped.

"Wow, like she's more hostile than she looks," whispered Kitty.

"No kidding," said Jean, suspecting there could be more, "Fine, we're sorry for bothering you. But just know that we understand what it's like to be a mutant in this place. And if you ever need to talk…"

But Rogue didn't let her finish. She just gathered her things and stormed off.

"No. You DON'T understand. Ya obviously don't have a clue."

The four mutant teens were left speechless as she walked off, not even giving them a second look. She was different from other recruits, no doubt about it. There was a lot more to her than they suspected and she wasn't too eager to share it with anybody.

"Well that could've gone better," muttered Kitty.

"I'll say," said Kurt in agreement, "Vhat is vith zhat girl? She's more hostile zhen zhat Avalanche guy."

"Maybe she just needs some time," said Jean, sensing a lot of walls around this girl, "She's probably got a bad view about us from the Brotherhood. We just have to work harder to change it."

It sounded logical and Kurt and Kitty were inclined to agree with it. But for Scott, it wasn't that easy.

"Or maybe…she's right," he said.

"Huh?" said Kurt, looking confused, "Right about vhat?"

"We don't understand," he said, shaking his head, "None of us do. She's recently learned she's never going to touch another human being again. Can any of us even remotely relate to that?"

Nobody said a word. Scott would know. He had always struggled with issues surrounding his powers. Those who knew him well, like Jean, understood how difficult it was for him. It only took one slip-up and someone could get hurt. Such a possibility haunted him every waking hour much like putting someone in a coma must have haunted Rogue. And perhaps it was that understanding that would help him talk to this girl.

"I'm going to try and catch up with her," said Scott.

"Wait…" said Jean, grabbing his arm, "Are you sure that's a good idea? I don't think we should push her to join the institute."

"She doesn't need the institute, Jean," said Scott, "Right now, she needs a friend."

Letting go of his arm, Jean watched Scott pursue Rogue. And as he disappeared from sight, a worried look came over her.

"Man, zhat guy has guts," commented Kurt.

"Yeah, like, what is he thinking?" wondered Kitty.

"I honestly don't know," said Jean, her tone wrought with worry.

* * *

Rogue's mood was beyond bitter. Her mother had warned her that the Xavier kids would come onto her, but she didn't tell them they could be so annoying. They just walked up to her and expected her to embrace their friendship without question. How naïve did they think she was? It was just as Mystique had told her. They were just drones for Xavier's school out to recruit more mutants to their cause. Now she had one more thing to worry about other than putting people into comas. 

'_God, mah life sucks,'_ she mused.

Suddenly, a voice from behind broke her train of thought.

"Hey Rogue! Wait up!"

She turned around to see Scott Summers running towards her. Rolling her eyes, she let him waste his breath approaching her. Of all the people she had to deal with, uptight pretty boys were not her favorites.

"What do ya want?" she said, folding her arms in a hostile gesture.

"Look, I'm sorry about the others," he said, "You're right. We don't understand. And we don't have a right to say we do."

"Ya ran all this way just to tell me that?" she said sarcastically.

"No. I ran here to say I don't think you don't understand either," said Scott, turning the conversation back on her.

"Ah don't understand? All the sudden you have a right to tell me how Ah think?!"

"Well you don't," said Scott strongly, "You think you're the only one with problems? Well let me tell you about mine. You see these glasses I wear? They're not just for looks, you know. One slip-up and I could blow this whole school up just by looking at it. That means every hour of every day, I have to worry about who I could hurt just because they happen to be near me…just like you have to worry about hurting the people you touch."

Rogue took a moment to digest that. She was inclined to scoff, but she knew he wasn't lying about the powers. Mystique told her about all the abilities the Xavier kids had. But she never told her about this.

"So you and Ah worry about hurtin' people with our powers. Big deal," said Rogue, "Doesn't mean Ah'll come around and join yer institute."

"This isn't about the institute," said Scott, taking a step closer despite the risks of being near a girl who could put him into a coma with one touch, "This is about being alone in a world that sucks. You may think I'm just some agent from the X-men, but I'm another human like you. I may be able to understand things others can't. And if you want, we could talk. You can still hate me if you want, but…"

Scott trailed off, not knowing how else to phrase it. He had no idea what he was doing. This girl was already living with the Brotherhood, but she didn't come off as the kind of person who lived in the world Mystique saw. She was something else altogether and he was curious to find out more.

"Look…I'll leave you alone and so will the others. I promise," said Scott as he reached into his backpack and pulled out a slip of paper, "But if you ever want someone to talk to, call me at this number. It's my private cell number. That way you won't have to talk to anybody else at the institute. Okay?"

Holding out the slip of paper, Rogue debated whether or not to take it. She hesitated in making her choice, but for reasons beyond her comprehension she took it.

"I'll go now," said Scott, backing off, "You can tear it up as soon as I'm gone. Just know that even though you feel like you're alone, there are people out there who understand. You just have to give them a chance."

Scott didn't wait for her to respond. He just smiled at her and turned back to meet up with his friends.

For a moment, Rogue stood motionless looking at the slip of paper with Scott's number on it. There was a trash can less than 10 feet from her. She could easily rip it up and forget this moment ever happened. That way she could go back to being alone and isolated. But in the back of her mind, she knew that's not what she wanted. Pretty boy or not, his words did strike her as someone who just might be worth talking to.

"Ah hell," she sighed, putting the paper in her pocket, "Guess it couldn't hurt."

* * *

_Up next: Rogue debates whether or not to take Scott up on his offer._


	2. Taking a Chance

**Untouchable Rogue  
Chapter 2: Taking a Chance**

* * *

The week moved on like any other for the X-men. The Professor kept himself busy looking up new mutant signatures, Ororo spent some extra time with her sister and nephew, and Logan scoped out the rodeo as it entered town. For Scott, Jean, Kurt, and Kitty it was a little less productive. After their initial encounter with Rogue, they had kept their distance. She remained hostile and untrusting not just to them, but to everybody. But Scott remained hopeful his chat with her hadn't been in vain.

Rogue shared only one class with any of them. Luckily, the class she shared was with Scott. He didn't pester her, wanting Rogue to decide for herself. But she hadn't said more than two words since her first day. For all he knew she ripped up that paper with his number on it the second he left. It was stressful for Scott because he felt as though he could really connect with Rogue, but she expressed little desire to connect back.

"Scott?" said Jean, knocking on his bedroom door.

"Door's open, Jean," said Scott with a restless tone.

Jean entered, finding Scott slumped over his computer with a look in his eye that hinted he hadn't moved from this spot for a while.

"Are you still working on that paper?" said Jean, the look on his face a clear giveaway, "You've been at it all afternoon."

"I know," sighed Scott, "I just want to get it done so I can have a clear head for my math test on Friday."

"But that paper isn't due until Monday."

"I know. I just…I want to get it out of the way."

Jean cast Scott a skeptical look. She knew him well enough to understand why he did these things. But it didn't make them any less annoying.

"Right…I'm sure it has absolutely nothing to do with Rogue," she said, folding her arms assertively.

"It doesn't!" said Scott, "Well…okay, maybe a little. It's been three days and she hasn't said a word. I thought I really got through to her."

"Scott, give it a rest," said Jean in a frustrated tone, "Rogue's a complicated person. She probably just needs time."

Rubbing the sore temples of his head, Scott let out an exasperate sigh.

"I know," he said in defeat, "I guess I set my expectations too high."

"No, it just shows you have hope and there's nothing wrong with that."

That got Scott to smile, helping to ease his mood. Jean smiled as well, happy to get through his stubborn will of his.

"You need to unwind," said Jean, "Why don't you come with me and Logan to the rodeo? That may get your mind off things."

"Rodeo, huh?" said Scott, looking over at the clock, "What time does it start?"

"8:00."

"Damn," muttered Scott, "Sorry Jean, but I just have a lot of catching up to do."

"Scott…" groaned Jean in frustration.

"I know. It's not healthy," admitted Scott, "But I'd rather keep myself busy tonight."

Jean wanted to push further, but Logan was leaving soon and she didn't have all night to convince him. Scott was in one of his moods where he distracted himself with work to take his mind off whatever was bothering him. He always did this when he was stressed and it worried her a great deal, but she conceded for the sake of not keeping Logan waiting.

"Fine," she sighed, "But one of these days, you're going to burn yourself out. And I'm not looking forward to seeing you dragged off by the men in white coats."

"Guess I'll just have to make sure you're sound asleep when they haul me off," said Scott, managing a lighthearted joke despite his mood.

"You need to work on your sarcasm."

"I know. I'll see if I can squeeze that in later tonight," said Scott with a grin, "In the meantime at least one of us should enjoy the night."

"It's also a recruitment run," reminded Jean, "Wish me luck."

"Hope it's better than mine."

With one last concerned look Jean left Scott to his work. It still worried her, but she had a recruitment mission to attend to. Scott was just so stubborn at times and this situation with Rogue really had him on edge for some reason. Right now he was entrenched in this mindset of his and there was nothing she could do about it. And while she had a rodeo to look forward to, Scott had a night of homework on hand.

Looking at his half completed paper, Scott let out a tired sighed. Jean may have been right about him trying to distract himself from the whole Rogue situation, but that didn't make it any easier. He had so many things on his mind there seemed to be no end to it.

"Man it's going to be a LONG night," he groaned as he got back to work.

* * *

Across the city of Bayville, the residents of the Brotherhood boarding house were up to their usual late afternoon activities. Lance was practicing on his guitar and Todd was lounging on the couch watching TV. And as always, Rogue secluded herself in her room with books and homework.

Mystique was a no-show like always, running off to do errands for whoever it was ran this crazy club. It irked Rogue to no end that she put so much emphasis on her duties as a subordinate than her duties as a mother, but she kept her silence on such matters for the sake of not making things worse. It didn't help that she left her and the boys unsupervised. It already showed in the declining state of the house, but Rogue wanted no part of it. The boys of the Brotherhood weren't easy to get along with so she kept her distance. But that didn't stop them from annoying her.

"Hey Roguey! You still alive in here?" said Todd as he hoped into Rogue's room unannounced.

"Dang it, Todd! How many times to Ah have to tell ya, DON'T call me that!" she scorned.

"Sorry girlfriend, but you need some air. What the hell you been doing all afternoon anyways?"

"None of your business," said Rogue, throwing one of her books at the annoying teen, "Just leave meh alone."

"Fine! Sorry I showed a hint of concern. Just thought you might want to go out for a little fun while yo' mama's at that rodeo recruiting that guy she told us about."

"Ah'll pass," said Rogue indifferently.

"Suit yourself," shrugged Todd, "But seriously Roguey, you need to get our more. You're pale enough as it is."

Rogue tossed another book at him, but he just jumped out of the way and left her to her solitude. She let out a frustrated sigh and slammed the door. She rubbed her sore temples and looked out the window to watch Todd and Lance drive off. There was never any telling what kind of trouble those two could get into, but Rogue wanted no part of it. Nevertheless, Todd he was right about her needing to get out more. She was miserable at school, miserable at home, and miserable all around.

It didn't help that Mystique had been running off so much lately. She was becoming more focused on her job than her daughter and it was getting really frustrating. She thought that living with her would help make up for all the lost time they racked up when she was away, but now she was giving them even more to make up. It was a complete no-win situation and Rogue hated it.

"Ah need a life," she groaned, collapsing on her bed.

Looking over at the clock, she saw it was nearly eight. The sun was setting and there was nothing to do. The boarding house wasn't exactly a playground. Other than the TV in the living room and the gym in the basement, there weren't many activities to pass the time. Usually homework and books were Rogue's main source of entertainiment. Turning to her side, her eyes drifted towards her dresser. Aside from all the makeup and goth clothing she had strewn about, there was the small slip of paper Scott had given her earlier in the week.

Reaching over, she picked up the slip of paper and read over the fateful number. For a moment, she debated with herself over what to do. Sure, Scott seemed like a nice guy, but he was from a different world. She was part of the Brotherhood and he was a part of the Xavier Institute. They were sworn enemies, yet he reached out to her more than anybody in the Brotherhood had so far. And for that reason, she couldn't help but be curious.

'_Ah can't believe Ah'm thinkin' this. Mama would hate it and it's not like we've got all that much to talk about. But still…'_

Rogue let out a defeated sigh. This evening wasn't going by any faster and if she was this bored, she might as well do something to get her mind of it. And besides, she might as well see what the big deal was about with these X-men.

"Oh what the hell," she said to herself, reaching over to her window and picking up the phone she kept in her room in case her mother called, "Ah hope Ah don't regret this."

* * *

Back at the Xavier Institute, Scott was stuck. His paper still wasn't finished and fatigue was catching up with him. On top of that, a major headache was forming. He had already taken some aspirin, but it was slow to act. He could no longer concentrate so he closed his books and collapsed on his bed with an exhausted sigh. Looking over at the clock, he wondered if he should have gone with Jean. A rodeo would have been a lot less frustrating than this. Maybe a nice long break would help.

"Maybe Jean was right," he said to himself, "I am going to drive myself crazy at this rate."

His eyes started drooping and he let out a tired yawn. Maybe an early start on sleep would help. He sure couldn't do any worse. But just as Scott was beginning to nod off, his cell phone rang.

"Who could that be?" he groaned, "It better not be Paul playing phone pranks again."

Flipping open his phone, he saw it was an unknown number. Curious, he answered.

"Hello?"

No response.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" he asked again.

Over on the other line, Rogue bit her lip. She wasn't sure what to say. She didn't even know why she bothered calling. But there was no turning back now.

"Hey," she said.

"Rogue?" said Scott, his eyes widening at the sound of her voice.

"How'd ya know it was me?"

"Uh…accent," said Scott, his fatigue quickly fading.

Rogue mentally slapped herself, but it was nice knowing he could pick out her voice over the phone. It wasn't like they had talked much, but it showed he remembered her. Something about that made her smile.

"So uh…what's up?" she asked, not knowing what else to say.

"What's up?" said Scott with a slight chuckle, "You haven't said a word to me or anybody else all week. Is something wrong?"

"What? No!" said Rogue defensively, "Ah'm just bored outta mah mind. There's nothin' to do here."

"So you called me," said Scott, smiling to himself, "Guess I should be honored."

"Don't let it go to your head, Summers," she scorned, "Yer the one who gave me yer number."

"I know. I just didn't think you'd use it."

"Well to be fair…neither did Ah."

While the two teens couldn't see it, they both smiled. It was awkward and unexpected, but it sure beat being alone and miserable on a school night.

"So…how's Bayville treating you?" asked Scott, staring up a new conversation.

"Sucks ass," she quipped, "Did Ah look like Ah was havin' fun all week?"

"Point taken," sighed Scott, "But it'll get better. High school's never been easy for me either."

"Speak for yourself. Ah took ya for a grade grubber."

"Well you'd be right. Sure, I get good grades, but that doesn't mean I really go crazy over it."

"So then why do ya do it?"

"Because it's the right thing to do," said Scott, lying back casually on his bed, "I figured since I got a second chance here at the institute, I might as well use it."

"A man of principle Ah gather," said Rogue, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Ah've never cared too much for that stuff. Nobody really gave two squats about meh back home. Mah mama, Mystique, was gone for months on end."

Scott's eyes widened with shock upon hearing that last part. He shot up slightly in his bed, not knowing if he heard her right. She was Mystique's daughter. That took a moment to process. He never took shape shifter to be the mothering type, but then again it would explain why Rogue was so distant. He made a mental note to mention this to the Professor later on.

"Wow…you're mother is Mystique?" said Scott with shock.

"Adopted mother," muttered Rogue, "Ah don't remember mah real parents."

"Oh…I know how that feels," said Scott, finding it hard to believe that Mystique had maternal instincts, "I'm an orphan too."

"Yeah right," muttered Rogue, "You?"

"It's true," said Scott seriously, "Do you think I'd joke about something like that?"

Rogue was silent, now feeling bad for what she said. But in a sense, it was oddly comforting that she had something in common with this boy.

"Ah'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be," assured Scott in a lighthearted tone, "It's more than enough that you've taken the time to call me."

"Don't get cute, Summers."

"What? You don't like cute?" he said, getting a little more playful.

"Ah like it fine," said Rogue, leaning back on her bed, "Just not when someone acts like a smart ass."

"Duly noted. I'll just stick to cute."

"Aw, such a gent," she said in a sarcastic, yet playful tone, "Sure you weren't born in the South too?"

"I'll double check my birth certificate just in case," said Scott, starting to enjoy himself.

It was a strange feeling, talking to another person with such ease. And Rogue was actually enjoying it. This was probably the first decent conversation she'd had with someone since her powers manifested. She was actually smiling and laughing, a rare event especially for her.

"Are you laughing, Rogue?" said Scott playfully.

"No!" she said, getting defensive again.

Scott gave her the silent treatment, making it clear he was not convinced. It only took a few minutes of awkwardness before Rogue conceded.

"Fine," she said, "Ah was laughing. But if you tell a soul…"

"Oh my lips are sealed," assured Scott, "Trust me, if there's one thing we mutants can do, it's keep a secret."

"Good enough for meh, boy scout," said Rogue, smiling as she lay back in her bed, "So tell meh…how do you survive high school in this crazy northern jungle."

"It's a long, arduous story," sighed Scott.

"Ah don't mind listening," shrugged Rogue.

"Well…" said Scott, taking a deep breath, "It goes like this…"

And for the rest of the evening, Scott and Rogue kept talking. They went through a wide range of subjects ranging from school to upbringings. Rogue told Scott a few stories about growing up in the south and Scott talked about his early years at the mansion. They left out certain intimate details given that this was their first real conversation and trust they were still working on trust. But the conversation kept going and it wasn't long before they lost track of time. The sun set and restlessness subsided. For two people who shouldn't have had a lot in common, they kept finding new things to talk about. It was completely unexpected, but they were quick to embrace it.

"So this danger room thing actually makes stuff real from holograms?" said Rogue, still lying on her bed, relaxed and at ease for the first time in a long while.

"Yeah, I don't know the exact science of it," said Scott, "But it works. I have the scars to prove it."

"Sounds a lot better than here. All we have is a gym in the basement and Ah'm the only one who uses it."

"You work out?" said Scott, still learning new things about this girl.

"Been doin' it for years," she said proudly, "Mah mama was big on teaching meh self defense. Ah was a black belt by the time Ah was eight and Ah like to keep mah skills up to par."

"Wish some of the others here had your dedication," sighed Scott, "Kitty and Kurt are good, but they don't take training seriously enough."

"Ah know how ya feel," sighed Rogue, "Nobody here at the Brotherhood trains. It's like they expect their powers will win every fight."

"They'll be in for a shock if they get in a situation where they can't use them."

"That's what Ah've been sayin'. But do they listen?"

"Nope! Never."

Scott and Rogue shared another good laugh. Rogue wasn't used to laughing this much, but she couldn't help it. Scott Summers sure wasn't the guy she thought he was. He was actually nice to talk to. It meant a lot to her since she had so little reason to smile lately.

"We're gonna go crazy one day, ya know?" said Rogue.

"I don't doubt that," sighed Scott, "Sanity is a luxury in this world."

"So how do you propose we stay sane?"

"I don't know…but doing what we're doing right now sure helps."

"Yeah…it does," said Rogue with another smile.

There was another silence between them, but they had grown accustomed to the feeling. It wasn't so awkward anymore. Comfortable silence was a rare thing in a conversation, but somehow they made it work. They had lost themselves in a conversation at a time when they needed it. Rogue couldn't help but feel grateful. Scott really made her smile. And if she wasn't mistaken, this conversation was more than just friendly.

"Scott…" began Rogue.

Suddenly, Rogue heard footsteps across. Knowing that it could only belong to her mother, she looked at the clock and panicked.

"Ah hell! Mystique's back," said Rogue, "Ah can't believe Ah lost track of time!"

"What? But it's only…"

However, Scott too was surprised to see that nearly three hours has passed since they started talking. It sure didn't feel like it had been that long, but they had little time to reason why at the moment.

"Ah'm sorry, Scott. Ah've gotta go," she said, "Thanks for the chit chat. Ah'll talk to ya later."

"Yeah…later," said Scott.

As they both hung up, Scott fell back on his bed, looking at his phone with a big smile on his face. He couldn't believe someone who shut so many people out could be such a fun person to talk to. Now he actually had something to look forward to at school tomorrow. And despite having a three hour conversation with her there was so much more he wanted to know about this girl, maybe more so than he was willing to admit.

Back at the Brotherhood house, Rogue put her phone away. She kicked herself for letting it drag on for so long, but she couldn't help it. Talking to Scott was so different. She never carried a conversation on that long. But there was something about this boy.

"Rogue? Are you still up?" said Mystique, knocking on her door.

"Uh…yeah, mama. Just reading," she said, quickly grabbing her book.

"Well come downstairs," she said, "We've got a new member I'd like you to meet. His name is Fred Dukes."

"Ah'll be right down," she said.

Mystique, having no reason to believe she had been talking to an X-man went back downstairs. Rogue let out a sigh of relief, glad she had side-stepped that little drama. She knew her mother wouldn't approve of her befriending the enemy. But she didn't concern herself with such matters at the moment. Talking to Scott made her happy and if her mother couldn't accept that then it was her problem.

'_Dang, that Scott Summers is really something. He might actually give meh a reason to go to school tomorrow.'_

* * *

The next day, Scott was restless. Staying up late while talking to Rogue really did a number on him. But it had been worth it. He found a genuinely nice person to share a conversation with. He went over every detail of their talk before he fell asleep last night, analyzing all the ways it was so amazing. He went to sleep with a smile. However, when he told some of the others, they were a lot more skeptical.

"So let me get this straight," said Kurt as he walked with Scott to class, "You spent nearly three hours talking to Rogue last night? The same Rogue who hasn't said more zhen two vords since she got here?"

"I kid you not man," affirmed Scott with a grin, "We really clicked. I totally lost track of time talking to her."

"Dude! She's still Rogue!" reminded Kurt, still not convinced, "How did you manage to keep her on zhe line?"

"Believe it or not, Kurt, she's really fun to talk to. Did you know she learned karate and boxing when she was eight? Did you know she's loves swimming? She also loves to read and even told me she wants to be a writer one day."

"Sounds like you two had some real chemistry going," said Kurt with a grin.

Scott blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. He tried not to think of it in that sense, but it was hard to deny when he looked back on it.

"It's…not like that," said Scott, "It was just one conversation."

"One that lasted three hours," reminded Kurt.

"True, but that doesn't mean we're…you know."

"Vhatever dude," shrugged Kurt, "Just be careful. She's still Rogue."

"I know," said Scott, "But there's a lot more to her than I thought. I'm going to try and keep talking to her."

"Zhink zhat'll get her to join the institute?"

"Right now, she doesn't need the institute. I think the best thing she could have right now is a friend."

"Right…a friend," said Kurt, laughing again.

As the bell rang for first period, Kurt and Scott stopped by their lockers to get their textbooks. Scott kept looking around for Rogue, but she tended to avoid crowds so he gave up quickly. Talking on the phone was one thing. Socializing in this hostile world was another.

Down the hall, Kitty and Jean emerged from the growing crowd with their books in hand. Jean was restless after having stayed late at the rodeo. It didn't help that the guy they were trying to recruit was picked up by Mystique. Add to that, Scott told her about his long chat with Rogue. And for many reasons, that didn't sit right.

"So, like, how's this new guy? I hear he's already left his mark on the lockers," said Kitty.

"You mean Fred? He's alright," said Jean, "When he doesn't get temperamental, that is."

"Are you still going to keep trying? I hear Mystique already has him on the hook."

"Couldn't hurt to keep the doors open," shrugged Jean.

"You mean like with Scott and Rogue?"

Jean shifted uncomfortably upon hearing that. It shouldn't have been a big deal. Scott was just reaching out to a potential recruit. It didn't mean anything more than that. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

"Jean? Hey Jean?" said Kitty, concerned with her friend's lack of response.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Kitty. Just spaced for a moment."

"Right," said Kitty, not convinced for a moment, "Don't tell me Rogue has you worried. So she talked to Scott. Big deal."

"I know. It's just…"

"I mean it's not like she's attracted to him," the young valley girl continued, "It's not like they're going to…"

"Kitty!" said Jean, stopping her cold.

"What? What did I say?"

Jean wanted to scorn her friend, but held herself back. She had no reason to be angry. Rogue probably wasn't attracted to Scott. She didn't strike her as one to be attracted to someone like him anyways. But the thought still concerned her.

"Nothing," said Jean, "I just…"

"Just what?" asked Kitty, "Come on, Jean. What's up?"

"Never mind," she said, shaking her head, "Forget about it."

Kitty was tempted to push further, but Jean made it clear that this was a sore subject. So despite her better judgment, she let it go for now as they approached the boys.

"Ladies," said Kurt, closing his locker.

"Hey," said Jean, "You guys ready?"

"I am," said Scott, "But it looks like that rodeo wore you out."

"Don't remind me," said Jean with a yawn.

"You know, there has been an invention called coffee zhat could help," commented Kurt.

"Thanks for this groundbreaking news, Kurt, but I'll manage," said Jean.

"Fighting school, Mystique, and training without caffeine," grinned Scott, taking her arm as they walked to class, "Logan would be so proud."

Jean laughed, the earlier tension lightening with the presence of her best friend. Even though the situation with Rogue bothered her, it didn't stop her and Scott from being friends. No matter what happened, she didn't want something so important to be compromised.

But while she and Scott were walking to class hand in hand, Rogue caught a glimpse of them from down the hall. She had come in late looking for Scott, hoping to catch him before the final bell. But seeing him hold hands with that redhead changed her plans.

'_Damn. Ah can't believe Ah fell for it.'_

It finally made sense. Now she knew why he acted the way he had. He put himself out there making it sound like he understood her so she would be attracted to him. But it was all fake. Locking arms with his girlfriend proved that. Rogue was beyond angry. She had her first peaceful rest last night since her powers manifested after talking to Scott. Yet in the three hours they talked, he never went into a lot of detail about this Jean girl. From the looks of it, they were close. And from her perspective, it was too close.

With a renewed bad mood, Rogue stormed off to class, ready for another miserable day.

'_How do Ah keep gettin' into these messes? Dang it, Scott. Why did talkin' to you have to mean so much?'_

* * *

Later that day, Scott restlessly walked into his sixth period English Lit class. So far the day had been more eventful than he would have liked. This new guy from the Brotherhood, Fred Dukes, was really bad news. He and Duncan Mathews ended up causing a food fight in the cafeteria. In the end, he stepped in and Fred didn't take to kindly to it. But Jean wouldn't give up on him and it gave him a bad feeling.

Scott was glad that at least he would have a chance to talk to Rogue in this class. He hadn't seen her all day for some reason. He kept looking for her, but she stayed out of sight. But as he walked in and sat down next to her, he quickly picked up on her mood.

"Hey Rogue," he greeted, "What's up? You okay?"

She just turned away from him, not even making eye contact.

"Rogue? Is something wrong?"

There was still no response, just the silent treatment. It surprised Scott since they ended their conversation last night on such a high note. It didn't make any sense. What had happened since then?

"Don't bother man," said Scott's friend, Paul, "She won't talk to anybody."

Rogue heard that, but ignored it, keeping her focus away from Scott. She'd let him keep trying, but it wouldn't do him any good. She thought she could trust him, but he still wasn't honest with her. It was proof enough he was just another tool for Xavier.

Scott didn't say another word. He just sat down and as class started. But he couldn't keep himself from looking over at Rogue, watching her as she kept to herself the whole time. But as their luck would have it, their paths just couldn't stop crossing.

"Okay people," said the teacher, "I know you don't want to hear this, but midterms are drawing near and based on these quiz scores, I don't think you all have been going over the plays enough. So in that case, we're going to have a little project."

A series of groans echoed through the room.

"I know. You don't want to do it. But for the sake of accommodating you're lack of interest, I'm letting you work in pairs for this. I'm going to assign two people a scene from a play to act out. You'll have until Monday to get it right and if you do well, it'll reflect on your test score, deal?"

Nobody argued, but it was still an assignment and nothing sucked more than assignments over the weekend.

"Alright then. First up, Mr. Summers, why don't you and Rogue do act four from the Glass Menagerie?"

"Ooh, fate is a cruel mistress," whispered Paul.

"Shut up," groaned Scott.

Scott looked over at Rogue with a solemn glance. Rogue didn't seem too enthusiastic about the assignment. But at least this would force her to sit down and talk with him. Maybe then he could find out what he did wrong.

* * *

After the final bell, Scott met up with Rogue at one of the picnic tables outside the cafeteria. He asked her if they could at least rehearse before they left, but the only response he got was a callous 'fine.' It wasn't a good sign, but he hoped she'd mellow a bit before then. But by the time they got started, she was still being stubborn.

"Come on, Rogue. We're not going to get a passing grade if you don't at least read the play," said Scott, growing increasingly frustrated.

"Why should Ah care?" she said bitterly, "Ah ain't the grade grubber here."

Slamming his book shut, Scott had reached his limits. Rogue was stubborn, but this was taking it too far.

"Okay, what did I do?" he said, not hiding his aggravation, "What did I do to make you hate me all over again?"

"What did ya do? What did ya do?!" shot Rogue, "Ah actually had a decent conversation with someone last night, thinkin' he really went out of his way for meh, only to find out this mornin' that he's just a lyin' teachers pet!"

"Whoa, back up," said Scott, "What happened this morning?"

"Ya can stop the game, Summers," she said bitterly, "Ah know what ya did. Ya acted like you were attracted to me only to get me to talk. That way Ah'd be more open to join yer little X-club."

Scott looked at her with a confused expression. He didn't know what she had seen to make her come to that conclusion. It wasn't so much that she called him a liar more so than she surmised he was attracted to her. That wasn't true. Was it?

"You think…Rogue, I don't know what you saw, but that's just wrong. Last night wasn't an act."

"Oh? Then why were ya so buddy with yer girlfriend this morning?"

"Girlfriend?" said Scott, still not knowing what she was talking about.

"Will ya quit playin' dumb already?!" she yelled, "Ah'm talkin' about you and the redhead!"

Scott's eyes widened with shock. He didn't remember anything that would send that message, but apparently Rogue took it as such.

"You mean Jean?"

"Whatever her name is! But Ah saw it!" she yelled, "You're such a pig, ya know that? Ya went out of yer way to make a girl feel special just to hang up and smooch with some pretty cheerleader! Do ya do this to all the girls ya recruit?"

Scott was against the wall. Rogue must have spent all day piecing this together. And judging from the way her makeup was starting to smear, it hit her hard. She was angry, more so than he could have imagined. It all happened so fast. She was really adamant about this, but Scott couldn't let it stand. Taking a deep breath, he reached over and placed his hand over hers.

"Rogue, Jean is not my girlfriend," he told her calmly.

"Yeah right," she said, pulling away.

"It's true," he went on, "She's my best friend. I've known her since I was twelve. What you saw in the halls wasn't unusual. We've always been close. But that doesn't mean we're…you know."

"Why should Ah believe you?" she said skeptically.

"Touch my head and absorb my memories if you want," offered Scott, "Go ahead and put me in a coma if it'll convince you. But last night was NOT an act! Just look at me, Rogue. Why don't you believe me?"

He recaptured her gloved hand with his, drawing her gaze to his face. Rogue didn't want to look, but she did anyways. His eyes were covered, but the look of sincerity he bore was unmistakable. Rogue still thought it was an act, but it was hard to look away when her emotions got the better of her.

"Ah…Ah just don't know if Ah can trust you," she said, still bitter.

"Then at least give me a chance to earn your trust," said Scott, "Friendship takes a while, but they're always worth having. That's why I'm so close to Jean. I treasure my friends. It's all that keeps me going sometimes. I know it's hard, but…if you at least give me the chance to show you, then maybe…"

Scott was never the best with words so he found himself trailing off. It did seem to calm Rogue. She didn't have that look of rage in her eyes anymore. It wasn't much, but it was a start. Friendship was an alien concept before. She never had many growing up. There was just so much she wasn't sure of.

"So…all that stuff about you bein' attracted to meh," she began, "What about that?"

"Well I…" stammered Scott, his face flushing bright red.

He wanted to deny it, but he couldn't get the words out. He didn't think he was attracted to her. He didn't think he dropped any hints. Then again, maybe he did without knowing. It wasn't like he was good with his emotions.

Scott kept trying to say something, but he kept stammering. Rogue actually found herself smiling at his predicament. It felt nice after being so angry and bitter all day. But it was enough to convince her that maybe he was telling the truth.

"Sorry, maybe Ah shouldn't have asked," she said, sharing in the embarrassment.

"No. You had every right to," said Scott, "I just…I didn't know I came off like that."

"Sorry if Ah thought ya did," sighed Rogue, "It is kinda stupid Ah guess, thinking a guy could find me attractive."

"Why do you say that?" said Scott, "You're beautiful, Rogue. You just push people away too much."

"Beautiful huh?" she said, smiling again, "So you do find me attractive?"

"Well uh…"

Scott fell into another trap. Rogue led him right into it and he followed. He didn't think too much about what he was saying, but there was no taking it back. But seeing Rogue smile was worth it.

"Damn yer gullible, Summers," grinned Rogue.

"You don't fight fair, you know that?" said Scott, still blushing.

"Well if it makes ya feel better…Ah think you're cute too."

Another round of embarrassment fell over them, but this time it wasn't as awkward. It was nice to get this out of the way. Rogue kicked herself for making such wild assumptions. She almost blew a chance at a real friendship. Luckily, Scott showed just how dedicated he was. It was something she couldn't help but admire.

"Look, Ah'm sorry for goin' off like this," she said.

"Don't worry about it," assured Scott, "It was a misunderstanding, that's all."

"You're too forgiving, ya know that?"

"I know I am," he smiled, "It helps let my friends know I'll still be there for them even when we're not on the best of terms."

Rogue smiled again, feeling so much better that they got this straightened out. Scott was a genuinely nice guy. She didn't think people like him existed. But in this case, she was glad to be wrong.

"Tell you what," he said, "What do you say we forget about today and get back to…"

Suddenly, he was cut off by a familiar 'bamf' noise. And in a puff of smoke, Kurt appeared atop the table with an urgent look.

"Dude! Something's come up! Jean's gone missing!" he exclaimed.

"What?!" said Scott, shooting up from his seat, "Where? What happened?"

"I'm not sure, but zhe Professor says zhat Blob guy is involved. Cerebro traced them to zhe junkyard!"

"Son of a…" grunted Scott, "I knew that guy was trouble! Let's get going! We have to find her!"

"Aye aye, captain!" said Kurt, grabbing his friend's shoulder and preparing to teleport away.

Looking over at Rogue, Scott saw a look of disappointment on her face. He knew Jean was in trouble, but he couldn't leave without setting things straight. He refused to make the same mistake twice with this girl.

"I'm sorry, Rogue. But I have to…"

"No…go ahead," she said in a low tone, "Go help yer friend. She needs ya."

With a conflicted look, Scott nodded and Kurt teleported him away. Once again, Rogue was left alone to think about what had happened. Only this time, she had a lot more to muse over. Her cynical side wanted to believe that Scott was still just leading her on, but the more she talked to him the harder it was to deny.

This guy actually wanted to be her friend. Even after she yelled at him with wild accusations, he stubbornly held firm. The guy really was dedicated to his friends. He just proved that again by going after Jean. That kind of dedication was something she couldn't touch. But it was something she desperately sought to experience.

'_He really does care for his friends. He's willin' to go above and beyond to help them, even when they disrespect him.'_

A wave of guilt consumed her for blasting him for trying to manipulate her through lies when in reality, she was the one liar. He wasn't giving up on her, even when she had. She couldn't just forget about something like that.

'_Ah've gotta make this right. Scott went out of his way to help meh. It's time Ah return the favor.'_

* * *

_Up next: Rogue takes a chance to help the enemy for the price of a friend._


	3. Growing Closer

**Untouchable  
Chapter 3: Growing Closer**

* * *

Mystique restlessly tapped her pen against her desk as she repeatedly checked the clock. It was getting late, too late for her tastes. Rogue was not the most punctual person in the world, but even she made an effort to be on time. She expected this sort of thing from Lance and Todd, but not her own daughter.

"Damn, where is she?" wondered the shape shifter.

They were supposed to meet half an hour ago. She specifically told her to come to her office when she was done studying to discuss new recruitment for the Brotherhood. Magneto was already working on that son of his and with Fred Dukes on board she had to get things squared away so she didn't become too distant from the group. The way she saw it the closer she was to them, the less likely she was to join Xavier. But she wasn't making it easy.

Her door opened, breaking her train of thought for a moment. But she was quickly disappointed to see that it wasn't Rogue. It was Lance and Todd.

"Mystique baby! What's shakin'? Where's Rogue?" asked Todd as he hopped in.

"If you want to keep your bones intact you won't call me that again," she said with a scowl, "And I don't know where Rogue is. I was hoping you two had a clue."

"Don't look at me," shrugged Lance, "Last I checked she was going over some assignment with Summers."

"Summers? As in Scott Summers from Xavier's?" said Mystique suspiciously.

"Yeah, but it was just an assignment. Didn't look like they were having a lot of fun with it."

Mystique was both relieved and curious. She didn't like her daughter being around the Xavier kids, especially Scott Summers. Even if it was for an assignment, that still didn't sit well with her. She just knew they were going to try and bring her to their side, which was something she was determined to prevent. Rogue may have been slow to adapt to life with the Brotherhood, but she refused to lose her. One way or another, they were going to have a nice long talk about this when she got back.

"Fine," she muttered, "Now where's Fred?"

* * *

In a junkyard just outside the city limits, Freddy "Blob" Dukes was on a rampage against the X-men. He had just arrived at Bayville and already people were making fun of him. First there was that Duncan Mathews jerk who called him stupid. Then there was the incident in the cafeteria where he slipped, causing everyone to point and laugh. It made him so angry. One person, however, was nice to him. Her name was Jean Grey. She was the first person to see past his appearance. He thought he had finally found a friend, but when she started pushing him away he refused to let her go without a fight.

After being knocked out in a scuffle in at school, he tied her up and set up a nice little date in an old shack. He intended on making this a night to remember, even if Jean resisted. Nobody was going to take this away from him. But that didn't stop some from trying. Wolverine showed up first, attempting to take Blob down with his claws. But he was just an insect that Freddy easily threw to the ground. Cyclops and Nightcrawler were next. But the more they fought, the angrier the Blob became.

"Is that all you got?" yelled Fred as Scott tried to blast him with his optic powers, "I'm the Blob! I'm invincible!"

"Where's Jean?!" yelled Scott, turning up the power.

"You're NOT taking her from me!" he shot, "I'll rip you apart before I let her go!"

"Sounds like my kind of challenge!" growled Wolverine, jumping on his head and putting him into a choke hold.

Blob fought furiously, causing more chaos. While this was going on, Jean was in the shack, levitating broken glass with her telekinesis to cut the ropes Fred had tied her with. Her head had a major cut, but she was determined to get out. Fred had taken this too far. She wanted to be his friend while he wanted more than she could give him.

"Come on! Come on!" she grunted, focusing her mind.

Finally, she got the ropes free and rubbed her sore wrists. After making quick work of the ones binding her feet, she looked to make her escape.

"Great. Now how do I get out of here?"

Suddenly, Kurt appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hey zhere, mien friend," he smiled, "Need a lift?"

"You're a lifesaver, Kurt," smiled Jean, taking his hand as he ported her out.

Returning to the battle outside, Fred had Scott and Logan on the ropes. Logan had been slammed face first into the ground, causing a large indent while Scott kept trying to blast him. But he was an immovable behemoth, fighting harder with every ounce of determination they set forth.

"Can't…breathe!" grunted Logan, trying to fight Blob's imposing strength.

"Let him go, Fred!" yelled Jean, using her telekinesis to throw scattered car parts at the hulking Blob.

"Jean?" he said, loosening his grip momentarily, only to get a face full of car parts.

Now he was really mad. Not only was she insulting him, but she acted as though she liked him. Being made fun of was one thing, but being had was something else. And Blob was not going to let it stand.

"ERRRRRRRR! I'll show you!" he yelled.

Grabbing Logan by the face, he flung him right at Scott. When their bodies collided, they were knocked into a daze. Blob then turned his attention towards Jean and Kurt. He grabbed the nearest rusted car and lifted it with ease.

"Nobody makes fun of the Blob! Nobody!" he yelled, throwing it right at the duo.

"Oh boy," said Kurt, grabbing Jean and porting her out of the way before the car impacted.

Scanning the area, Blob grabbed another car and prepared to continue his assault. But while his attention was diverted, Rogue slipped into the scene unnoticed. After surmising that there was only one junkyard close enough to be the one Kurt mentioned, she ran through several back alleys to arrive on the scene. Her eyes quickly fell on the unmoving figures of Scott and Logan. Freddy was on a real rampage. It couldn't go on. And she just happened to owe Scott a favor.

"Sorry, Scott," she said, taking off her gloves, "Consider this mah apology."

Touching his forehead, Rogue felt the rush of Scott's powers and memories. She was careful only to get a little, but she still picked up on some memories. They were fuzzy, some depicting some really intense imagery, but she set aside those memories for the moment and focused on the task at hand.

"Hey Blob!" she said, drawing the unsuspecting teen's attention, "Ah know this ain't your strong point, but think fast!"

Before Blob could put down the car, Rogue unleashed the full power she had absorbed from Scott, hitting Blob with an optic blast with the equivalent force of a freight train. Caught out of position and unprepared, Blob couldn't resist this time and was sent flying.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Blob landed in a large pile of garbage nearly a mile away. He now had a face full of garbage. Above him, he heard the birds squawking away. Still fuming with rage, he yelled out.

"STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!"

Fred's voice was a faint echo as Rogue helped Scott and Logan up. Scott was a little slow from being drained, but okay nevertheless. Logan shook off her help, bearing a look of mistrust for the Southern Goth who was still part of the Brotherhood. But Rogue could care less what he thought. This was about helping a friend.

"Are ya alright, Scott?" she said, helping him back to his feet.

"Getting there," he groaned, "Is it always this draining?"

"It'll wear off," she assured.

Kurt and Jean then appeared, looking equally confused on what happened. As soon as Scott saw her, he set aside his pain and ran up to her.

"Jean!" he said, throwing his arms around her and pulling her into a close hug, "Are you okay?"

"I am now," said Jean with a smile, "Thanks to you guys."

"Ya got some taste in men, Jeannie," grunted Logan, "I hope I don't have to do this with future boyfriends."

"I'll try and be more careful, Logan," said Jean.

Turning towards Rogue, the redhead showed her gratitude. She may have been with the Brotherhood, but this showed her loyalty wasn't completely to them. She didn't have to help them and she'd surely get chewed out by the others when she got back. But that didn't matter to her. Helping her friend came first.

"I owe you one, Rogue," said Scott, smiling at the girl who had intrigued him so much.

"We both do," said Jean.

"No…you don't," she said as she turned and ran away.

Even though she tried to hide it, hearing those words felt good. Rogue was never one for emotions, but helping them felt right. However, this would surely upset her mother and make her life all the more complicated. Into the sunset, she disappeared. But Logan, Scott, Jean, and Kurt watched her the whole way. She had their gratitude, even if they didn't have her trust. It wasn't much, but it was something to build off of.

"Guess you were right about her, Scott," said Jean.

"Right nothin', she's still with the Brotherhood," reminded Logan.

"I know," sighed Scott, "But I think it's a good sign. She may not be one of us, but she's still a friend."

Jean smiled at Scott's words. Rogue's friendship with Scott still troubled her, but after what just happened she was less skeptical. Her intervention surprised everybody. Nobody else in the Brotherhood would have done what she did. She was different from them. Only time would tell if she was an ally. But to Scott she was a friend and that was good enough for now.

* * *

Rogue wandered Bayville for the next three hours, not wanting to go home directly to face her mother. Once Freddy told her what happened, she'd be furious. She helped the X-men while fighting one of her own members. There was no way she could talk herself out of this one. Her mother was going to let her have it. She hoped time would calm her down, but that didn't always work well with Mystique.

Keeping her cell phone turned off, she went home through the longest possible route. Along the way, she let her mind wander. The powers she absorbed from Scott had long faded, but some of the memories remained. They weren't much, but they were pretty intense. She saw faint images of a boy falling from a burning plane and living alone in an orphanage while his eyesight slowly deteriorated to the point where he had to wear a blindfold. There was a lot of loss, loneliness, and festering inner pain. It seemed strange that a guy surrounded with the support of many would have these kinds of thoughts, but that only made her more curious.

'_Dang it! It's bad enough Ah can't get Scott out of mah head. Now he's in mah head.'_

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Rogue thought back to that fateful fight with Scott. She couldn't believe she revealed she was attracted to him. She was Rogue, the pinnacle of anti-social behavior. And she was attracted to Scott Summers of all people. Sure, he was cute. He had a great body and a nice smile, but that was just hormones and nothing more. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

Approaching the Brotherhood house, she heard a the strong echoes of yelling. She recognized some of it as being her mother's while the rest sounded like Freddy. She was so not looking forward to confronting them. But unless she wanted to sleep on the streets, she had to see this through. Entering through the front door, she passed the living room where Freddy was on the couch while Mystique paced restlessly. She was rubbing her head, dealing with a heavy migraine. But when they both saw Rogue, anger ensued.

"YOU!" yelled Blob, getting off the couch and running towards the Southern goth, "I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR…"

"ENOUGH BLOB!" shot Mystique, "Lay one hand on my daughter and you'll never gorge on solid foods again!"

"No way! Not after what she did!" shot Blob.

"I'll deal with her!" said Mystique strongly, "Go annoy Todd and Lance while Rogue and I have a little talk."

Fred was still fuming. Nothing would make him feel better than ripping that girl a new one. He shot her an angry glance, but she just scowled back in defiance. It was clear she had Mystique's tendencies, but that didn't mean Fred had to like it.

"Fine…" he said, storming off, "But she better watch herself!"

Once he was gone, Mystique folded her arms and cast Rogue a hard scold. She could take one of the Brotherhood members being bested by the X-men, but not when it happened at the hands of her own daughter. She was supposed to be one of them. And yet she helped them fight against one of her teammates.

"Well?" said the angry shape shifter.

"What do ya want me to say, mama?" replied Rogue, "That Ah'm sorry for stoppin' Freddy from goin' to town on the X-men?"

"It's a start."

"Well Ah'm not!" shot Rogue, "What was Ah supposed to do? Ah couldn't just let him…"

"He's one of us, Rogue!" yelled Mystique angrily, "You're supposed to help your teammates! Not the enemy!"

"Some teammates," scoffed Rogue, "Ever since Ah got here, Ah've put up with slime in mah bed and a broken floor boards from tremors. They don't seem to like meh and Ah honestly don't like them either. Hell, the X-men have been more welcoming!"

"They're the ENEMY!" reiterated Mystique, "You are not to associate with them! Do I make myself clear?"

Rogue stared down her mother's angry glance. She had never defied her like this, but she had to for the sake of keeping the only friend she had. She could have argued with her for hours on end, but Mystique was every bit as stubborn as her. And with that in mind, Rogue reluctantly capitulated.

"Fine," she conceded.

"And when you get a chance, apologize to Fred," she added, "This house is chaotic enough. I don't need internal conflicts."

"Whatever," said Rogue, not looking forward to that, "Now if you'll excuse meh, Ah have homework."

Mystique wasn't convinced. Rogue may have given in, but that didn't mean she had accepted her words. She was too stubborn for that. Shaking her head in frustration, the shape shifter collapsed on the couch. Working as a principal and a henchmen of Magneto was bad enough, but dealing with her daughter was a challenge all its own.

"Teenage daughters…" she muttered, "Now there's the real menace to humanity."

Up in her room, Rogue collapsed on her bed. It had not been a good day. First she fought with Scott, had a very awkward moment with him, and then went on to rescues him and his friends while pissing off her mother in the process. It wasn't fair. Nobody else had to deal with this shit. So why was fate so cruel to her?

"Mah life is hell," she groaned into her pillow.

She was tempted to let herself fall asleep like this. Perhaps tomorrow would be better. It's not like things could get any worse. Now she lived in a house where her mom was hostile and so were the guys she lived with. She might as well be living inside one of her morbid books.

Suddenly, her phone went off. Letting out a tired groan, she picked it up and answered it, hoping this would be quick so she could get back to moping.

"What is it?" she groaned.

"Hey," said Scott over the line, "Just calling because I never got a chance to say sorry about today and thank you for everything you did."

Rogue's face lit up, the life returning to her shattered spirit as a smile formed on her face.

"Uh…yer welcome, Scott."

There was a brief silence, but Scott had said what needed to be said.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow. If you want, we'll forget about the mess today and make up for it. Deal?"

"Deal," said Rogue without hesitation, "Later sugah."

"Yeah…later."

The smile never left Rogue's face as she hung up. Even if her mom was angry and the rest of the Brotherhood hated her, she still had one reason to wake up in the morning. Her life may have been chaotic, but at least she could say she had a friend in the midst of so much chaos. Scott Summers was a nice guy who made her smile. And now that she had his thoughts going through her mind there was no denying that they were growing closer.

* * *

Days passed and despite the stern warnings of her mother, Rogue continued to hang out with Scott. She kept her distance from the rest of the X-men, but Scott understood. With such tensions it was easier to keep things simple. Talking to him became one of the only things keeping her sane in dealing with the Brotherhood and school. Whenever she was around him, it was the only time she smiled. That alone made him worth knowing.

Things didn't get any easier. Over the course of the next few weeks, Mystique brought in another recruit that caused nearly the same commotion as Freddy. His name was Pietro Maximoff, or Quicksilver as he liked to be called. And in true Brotherhood fashion, he was arrogant, rude, and cocky. He even hit on Rogue the first time they met, which almost earned him a one-way ticket to the emergency room from Mystique. It didn't make living in the Brotherhood house any easier, but Scott helped hold her together.

On Scott's end, it was equally eventful. Along with Pietro going to the Brotherhood, the X-men got a new recruit in Evan Daniels, Ororo's nephew. He got caught up in a conflict with Pietro that landed him in jail temporarily. Thankfully, he was proven innocent and was now undergoing training with the X-men under the codename, Spyke. Evan tended to be a little rebellious, caring more about skateboarding and hanging out than being an X-man. But he still had skill and the X-men helped refine it.

"Come on, kid! Don't slow down on us now!" yelled Logan from the end of the obstacle course.

Atop a large ramp with traps along every step, Evan rolled down on his skateboard, his body armed with boney spikes that he shot out at paintball guns and swinging mace. Jean also provided some hindrances along the way, but he kept he pushed forward.

"Fifth time's the charm!" grinned the young teen, firing spikes at incoming medicine balls.

"Don't get cocky, Evan," said Scott from up in the observation deck, "Here comes the home stretch."

"Piece of cake!"

Nearing a large gap covered with defenses, Evan skillfully swerved past a few paintball guns and hit a few lingering mace traps with his spikes. The finish line was just ahead. He was going to beat his best time. But before he could cross, a hidden mechanism in the floor came up and sprayed his path with super slick oil.

"What the…whoa!" he exclaimed, losing his balance and falling just short of the finish line.

Tumbling hard from the wipeout, he scrambled past the line with a frustrated grunt. He had been so close, only to be cut off by a cheap trick at the end.

"Hey! No fair!" he said, looking up at the observation deck, "You never said anything about a trap like that!"

"No, but I did tell you to expect the unexpected," said Scott over the loudspeaker.

"Man, what a jip!" frowned Evan, taking off his helmet.

"Get used to it, kid," said Logan, "Real missions won't be fair."

"Whatever," he said, catching his breath, "Still a cheap shot though."

Up in the observation deck, Scott recorded Evan's scores while Ororo and the Professor took note. Evan was still new to the team, but he was making progress despite the earlier complications that brought him to the institute.

"You're nephew is catching on, Ororo," commented the Professor.

"Yes, but I think his attitude still needs work," she sighed.

"He's a teenage boy. He's just got some growing up to do, that's all."

"Don't we all," she said with a lighthearted smile.

"Some more than others," said Scott, looking over Evan's stats.

As he logged the data into the computer, Kurt appeared besides him with his phone in hand.

"Hey Scott, your phone's going off again," he said, tossing his friend his ringing phone, "Nice ring tone by zhe vay. Very old school vith zhe Metallica songs."

"Uh…thanks Kurt," he said, stepping aside to answer.

Letting the Professor and Ororo finish the log, he flipped open his phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey sugah. Did Ah call at a bad time?" came a familiar accented voice.

"Hey Rogue," said Scott, a smile forming on his face, "No, I just finished in the Danger Room."

"Glad Ah called then. Are ya too sore to grab a bite at the Gut Bomb?"

"The Gut Bomb? Sure!" said Scott, his night just perking up, "Why? Anything wrong?"

Rogue hesitated slightly, an act that didn't go unnoticed by Scott. Rogue may have been introverted, but she was not good at hiding her troubles. But she kept her poise despite her obvious hints.

"No reason," she said, her voice stammering, "I'd just rather hang with you than the rest of the boys here. Pietro's bein' a jerk again."

"He's ttill hitting on you?" asked Scott, anxious about such a notion.

"He never stopped," sighed Rogue.

"Well I'll get you out of there for a while," assured Scott, "Want me to pick you up?"

It was tempting for Rogue, but she was on thin ice with her mother as it is. And seeing her drive off with an X-man wouldn't help matters in the slightest.

"Better keep your distance," she sighed, "Ah'll wait for ya a couple of miles down the road."

"I understand," said Scott, "I'll be there in an hour."

"Sure thing. See ya then."

"Yeah. See you."

Closing his phone, a wave of concern came over Scott. Rogue sounded a little distant this time. She usually carried herself very well. It's part of what made her so interesting to be around. He had only known her a few weeks, but he could already pick up on when something was amiss. And she wasn't exactly good at keeping such things secret.

Scott started making his way towards the elevator. He had to shower and change before meeting up with Rogue. Along the way, he passed by Jean.

"Hey Scott," she greeted, "Want to watch a movie with me and Kitty tonight?"

"Sorry Jean, but I just promised to meet Rogue at the Gut Bomb for a bite. Rain check?" said Scott, still hurrying to the elevator.

"Oh…okay," said Jean, her expression sinking.

"We'll make up for it," assured Scott, "I promise. I'll see you later."

"Yeah…later."

With the clock ticking, Scott went upstairs to prepare for his little rendezvous with a Southern beauty while Jean hung back in an awkward state. While it was becoming increasingly common for Scott to hang out with Rogue, it was starting to get to her. There was something in the way Scott carried himself around her that made her wonder just how close he was growing to her.

Having been friends for years, Jean knew Scott very well. But recently, her feelings for him had grown a bit more complicated. She thought time would help put things into perspective, but Rogue's arrival had changed all that. It wasn't so much that she was with the Brotherhood. It was more so that she and Scott seemed to have chemistry. It was still unclear how strong it was, but it didn't stop her from worrying.

* * *

An hour later, Scott and Rogue were casually eating at a table in the Gut Bomb, a popular fast food restaurant not far from school. They had to be careful about meeting up. Rogue made up an excuse to go jogging and Scott picked her up at the end of the street. Since Mystique's mood wasn't getting any better, but it was worth it for Rogue. Besides, she was starving and a nice greasy burger was just what she needed.

"Easy Rogue, slow down," said Scott, laughing at her table manners, "You're eating like Kurt."

"Sorry," she said, swallowing a bite of a double cheeseburger, "Ah'm just really hungry. Ever since Fred joined the Brotherhood, food's been pretty scarce."

"I can only imagine," grinned the older teen, taking a sip of his drink.

Rogue tried not to make a fool of herself, but hunger did that to a girl. She spent half an hour putting on makeup for this outing to a simple fast food joint and she was already messing it up stuffing her face. But Scott didn't mind. She still had a long ways to go to match Kurt's level for table manners.

"Sorry about all the secrecy we've been havin' to go through," she said, taking a break from her burger, "Mystique's been bearin' down on me a lot more lately."

"Don't worry about it," assured Scott with a smile.

"She's really startin' to bug meh," she said in a frustrated tone, "She won't let meh have any friends except for the Brotherhood."

"Sounds pretty rough."

"You have no idea," she sighed.

"Bear in mind, I deal with Wolverine," reminded Scott, "And when he has a bad day, he takes it out on everybody."

"Just like mah mama," she laughed, "Hell, maybe they ought to date."

"Now that would be an interesting match. They'd probably kill each other in the first week."

"But at least it would give them something better to do than yell at us."

"As if they'd ever stop."

The two teens let out a round of laughs. With so much chaos with the Brotherhood and X-men, it was nice to get away. Scott and Rogue had grown fond of times like this, meeting up casually and talking about problems they couldn't tell others. Their friendship had grown a lot. But in some ways, it was growing beyond their grasp.

Scott and Rogue made small talk for the rest of the meal. When they finished, the hour was getting late. They had school tomorrow and their respective elders would chew them out if they weren't back by curfew. But that didn't stop them from drawing their little meeting out.

"Wanna go for a walk?" said Scott on a whim.

"Sure," smiled Rogue.

After throwing their trash away, the duo walked out past the parking lot and down the busy streets of Bayville. They stayed close, but Rogue kept her distance knowing one slip could knock Scott out cold. She had grown used to it somewhat, but deep down she wished she didn't have to.

They walked in a comfortable silence, enjoying the time they had together. Scott was tempted to ask why she called him out like this. He knew something was up, but he didn't confront her initially. He came to realize over the weeks that Rogue didn't like bringing up such matter off the bat. But since they had lightened things up, it was time to get the full story.

"So are you going to tell me or do you want to put it off?" said Scott, not wasting any time.

"Is it really that obvious?" she sighed.

Rogue diverted her gaze, weary of confronting this. She wasn't looking forward to it, but she didn't want to leave it hanging. It had been bothering her long enough.

"Come on, you can tell me," said Scott, "Is it about Mystique?"

"No. Not really," she said, still not looking him in the eye.

"Then what it is?" he asked, growing more curious.

Rogue bit her lip, knowing it was now or never.

"Well…remember what happened a few weeks ago with Blob? Ya know, when Ah used mah powers to absorb yours so Ah could stop him?"

"Of course," said Scott with a smile, "I still owe you big time for that."

"And Ah keep sayin' ya don't," she reminded, "But it's not just that."

Rogue stopped, causing Scott to hold up as well. They had entered a park just outside a mini-mall. It was quiet and more secluded than the busy streets. Here, it would be easier to open up. Even so, Rogue was not good at this sort of thing and struggled to get it out.

"When Ah absorbed your powers," she began, "Ah got more than just bazooka vision. There was more. Ah…got a rush of your memories too."

"Oh," said Scott, shifting slightly, "Uh…how much did you get?"

Rogue knew Scott was a very private person. He didn't like opening up. Even though she used her powers to save them, she invaded his privacy and got a lot more than she bargained for.

"Ah didn't get much," she assured, "Ah saw a plane crash, an orphanage, and a lot of loneliness. Some of it was pretty intense. It's kept me up a few nights."

Scott didn't say anything. Talking never made this any easier. He had hoped Rogue didn't get too much of his memories. Some of them were very unpleasant. He had been trying to shut them out for years, but they always came back to haunt him.

"Ah'm really sorry. Ah don't have a right to know these things about ya, but…"

"You have nothing to be sorry for," said Scott in a low tone, "You couldn't help it."

"That doesn't make it right."

"No…it doesn't."

There was an uncomfortable silence between them. The memories Rogue absorbed still hung strong. Images of a boy jumping out of a burning plane with his brother still haunted her. Watching that same boy grow up alone in an orphanage with the images of his parents' death scared into his mind was equally hard. It was more than she could have ever expected from a boy like Scott.

"Ah had no idea," said Rogue distantly, "Ah never thought…Ah mean, how do you live with somethin' like that and function as this strong leader type?"

"It still haunts me every day," said Scott with a deep sigh, "I don't like to show it, not even to my closest friends. But there are some things you just can't forget."

"Ah know," said Rogue, moving a little closer, "Ah can't imagine what it must have been like. But Ah've been there too, ya know? Ah don't even remember mah real parents."

"At least you had Mystique. She still cared about you growing up. It's a lot different at an orphanage, especially when you're brain damaged and nobody wants you."

The bitterness in Scott's tone silenced Rogue. He was a lot harsher than he intended, but this was a very tough subject for him. Only an elite few knew the details, Jean and the Professor being one of them. But even they couldn't understand the loneliness he felt with these memories haunting him every waking hour.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't…"

"No," said Rogue quickly, "Ya should."

Taking his hand, Rogue leaned into his warmth, lending what comfort she could. She had to be careful not to make skin contact, but it was better than nothing.

"I'm sorry you have to share my pain," said Scott, easing in this girl's presence.

"Scott, you've gone out of yer way to reach out to me when nobody else would. Sharin' a pain Ah can understand is the least Ah can do."

That got Scott to smile. Not many people could relate to what he had been through, but Rogue was special. She was more special to him than he could have imagined. Already, he had shared with her secrets he rarely talked about. But he took comfort in knowing a girl like her could understand.

"It sucks not havin' anybody," mused Rogue, "Ah know that better than most people. Back home, Ah was the outsider because Ah dressed and act so differently."

"Hey, that's what makes you unique," said Scott, playing with the white streak in her hair.

"Didn't stop others from teasing meh," she muttered.

"I can relate. Having brain damage in an orphanage is a license for everybody to give me a hard time. And it's because of that damage I can never control my powers."

"Ah know how much that sucks," she said in a morose tone, "Maybe that's why we keep risking our butts to hang out like this. We just want someone who understands."

"Yeah…maybe."

Another silence fell over them. This time, it wasn't as awkward. It was comfortable and reassuring, knowing they understood without having to say the words. Scott gave Rogue's hand a firm squeeze, sending a wave of shivers through her body. Even if their skin couldn't touch, his warmth was comforting. It was the first sense of security she felt since her powers manifested. She didn't want to let it go.

For Scott, it was a strange moment. For the first time, he was with someone who really understood what it was like to be trapped. Others like Logan, Kurt, and Jean could at least control their abilities to some extent. He and Rogue didn't have that luxury and it really went a long ways in relating to her.

Looking at her face through the red hue of his shades, she looked so beautiful in the moonlight. He wasn't afraid to think she was beautiful. His heart raced, unable to keep pace with his feelings. It was happening so fast. He wasn't even sure what was going on anymore.

"Rogue…" he said.

"Scott…" she said, drawn into the moment as well.

Slowly, their faces drifted closer. Time lost all meaning as a wave of new feelings surfaced. Neither of them knew what was happening. Hearts raced and common sense went out the window. Emotions were going full throttle. They were so close. Something was happening between them.

Then at the last second, Rogue pulled away.

"No," she said, diverting her gaze, "Ah…Ah'm sorry, Scott. Ah can't."

The world came rushing back to the both of them. It was like a splash of cold water to the face, leaving them both reeling with confusion.

'_Wow…what just happened?_' thought Scott.

Rogue turned away, hugging her shoulders. She couldn't believe what almost happened. Had she really lost that much control of herself? She could have killed him if they continued, but it was hard when she wanted so desperately to feel his touch.

"I'm sorry, Rogue. I…"

"Don't be sorry," said Rogue, "It's just…Ah'll level with ya, Scott. Ah may be attracted to ya more than a friend. You're the first person who's ever been halfway nice to me. Ah know it's stupid, but…"

"It's not," said Scott, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Why? Don't tell me a guy like you can really like a gal like meh. Just because ya say Ah'm good lookin' doesn't mean anything can come of it."

Scott was silent. He wasn't sure how to respond to that. Rogue had become a great friend, but his feelings for her were still developing. He wasn't sure how deep they were or even if they were that serious. But Rogue already made it clear she felt something for him. Scot just didn't know how to process that.

"You shouldn't have to deal with this," said Rogue, tears forming in her eyes.

"Come on, Rogue," said Scott, not wanting to see her cry, "You mean more to me than a pretty face. I can talk to you about things I could never talk to anyone else about. That really means a lot to me."

"Ah know. It means a lot to meh too, but…"

"No buts," said Scott, drawing her gaze towards his, "I won't lie to you, Rogue. I'm attracted to you too. And I don't want us to avoid each other just because things get complicated."

There was a hint of anxiety in his tone. Scott could do so many special things, but dealing with his emotions wasn't one of them. Rogue understood that. She felt foolish for revealing she may be developing feelings for him, but knowing he may have the same feelings helped. However, her powers remained the major obstacle.

"What about…ya know," she said, looking down at her hands.

"Things can change. I know that better than most people," said Scott, giving her hands a firm squeeze, "You may be able to control your powers one day. I could still be blind, but I learned some degree of control because of the help I got from the Professor. You just need to have hope and not shut the world out."

It was a far out concept. Being alone for so long left little room for hope in Rogue's life. She never had much to look forward to except the life her mother laid out for her. But if Scott, a guy who lost so much, could still hold on and become this wonderful person, then why couldn't she? It was a lot to think about, but as she felt his grip a sense of comfort came over her.

"Ya really think mah powers will change?"

"I don't know for sure," said Scott honestly, "But I do have hope."

Rogue still wasn't sure, but knowing he had faith was enough to get her to smile again. It felt good having the support of someone who understood. Maybe having feelings for him weren't so outlandish after all.

"Come on, let's get some desert before we go back," he said, "Let's not let drama ruin the rest of the night."

"Yer a real gent, Scott," smiled Rogue, taking his hand in hers, "But this time, Ah'm buyin'."

Smiles returned as the easy going spirit from earlier returning despite the emotional moment they just endured. It was a strange experience for Rogue. He really did have an affect on her, more so than she ever could have imagined. Scott couldn't escape it either. A close bond was forming between them. They may not be able to take it very far because of Rogue's powers, but that didn't stop their feelings from growing.

* * *

_Up next: Thing develop for Scott and Rogue while a chance to go further comes from an unexpected place._


	4. What If?

**Untouchable  
Chapter 4: What if?  
**

* * *

In wake of the Blob incident, Scott and Rogue began hanging out with more frequency. They had to be careful to avoid scrutiny from Mystique, but Rogue took that risk for the sake of holding onto the first friend she had in a long time. But things were different after that night in the park. They had almost kissed and they admitted they were attracted to each other. A developing friendship was one thing, but having it grow into something else is was another matter. However, for now they stuck to friendship. 

As the days passed, Rogue called Scott regularly in the evenings and they hung out after school. They had to be careful about Mystique, but she was so busy dealing with principal duties and yelling at the Brotherhood that she hardly took notice. And while Jean, Kurt, Kitty, and Evan remained friendly they still had mixed feelings about Rogue.

Jean, especially, was concerned. She was psychic. She could sense something between them. It went deeper than they let on. The way they talked and looked at each other was unique. Jean talked to Scott many times about Rogue. He was still adamant about giving her a chance. He believed the friendship he was developing with her was strong. But for Jean, it was getting a little too strong.

However, Jean tried not to think about that as she ate lunch with Kitty, Kurt, and Evan on a regular day in the middle of the week. Scott was off with Rogue again, so he would join them late. But it didn't keep them from having a good time.

"So did you guys hear about Duncan Matthews's party this Friday?" said Kitty, taking a bite of her vegetarian salad, "His folks are throwing one to celebrate him setting a new passing record for the district."

"Yeah, I've heard plenty," said Jean, "I'm invited, actually."

"Big surprise," said Evan, biting into his burger, "Duncan's just a spoiled rich kid who gets way too many privileges. Those parties are way overrated."

"Are you kidding?" exclaimed Kurt, "It's still a party at a big house vith food, music, and girls! Vhat's overrated about that?"

"I'll bet Logan and the Professor could think of a few things," said Jean, "It just takes one little incident of phasing, sneezing, or a holowatch shorting out to blow our cover."

"Why should that keep us from having fun?" shrugged Kitty.

"Yeah!" said Kurt, "I've never been to an American party! I can't vait to get zhere and boogy as zhey say!"

Making his point clear, Kurt got up and did a few moves that earned him some amused looks from the others. His dancing clearly needed work, but a party from Duncan Matthews could give him a place to vent some of that excess energy of his.

As Kurt was getting his groove on, Scott made his appearance. After having spent some time with Rogue, his mood was good. But seeing Kurt's unorthodox dance moves was enough to make anybody think twice.

"Whoa Kurt, don't make me call a hospital. Dancing like that will make people think you're having a seizure," said Scott, trying hard not to laugh.

"Says you, mien friend," said Kurt, finally stopping, "Since vhen do you make jokes about dancing anyways?"

"More importantly, since when do you make jokes?" added Evan.

"I have a sense of humor!" said Scott in defense.

"Right," said Jean skeptically, "Come on, Scott. What's going on? Why are you in such a good mood?"

Scott stammered, never one to be to careful about his demeanor. Befriending Rogue had affected him in an overt way. But nobody ever called him out over it until now.

"I'm having a good day, that's all," said Scott, sitting down with his lunch.

"Nothing wrong with that," shrugged Kitty, "So how's Rogue?"

"She's doing okay," said Scott, taking a bite out of his sandwich, "Something weird seems to happen with the Brotherhood every day. She's yet to run out of crazy stories."

"And you say ve're a handful," mocked Kurt.

"Have you ever run through the house at super speed, looking for your favorite porno magazine, kicking up a tornado in the process that blows out half the windows?" grinned Scott.

Kurt, Evan, Jean, and Kitty looked wide-eyed at Scott, not knowing if this was another joke. It was odd seeing him with a sense of humor. Rogue's cynical attitude might be rubbing off on him. And if she was telling him stories like this, they must be getting close.

"Uh…" stammered Kurt.

"Thought not," grinned Scott.

The others shared a good laugh, but Jean wasn't amused. Her sense of humor wasn't on at the moment. No matter how often she saw it, this situation with Rogue didn't sit right. She had known Scott for years. In that time she never saw him act like this. Even if she was just a friend, it made her anxious.

"I…better get going," she said, picking up her half eaten lunch and leaving, "I've got a test in history I should probably be studying for."

Casting a concerned look, Scott got up to stop her, but she didn't give him the chance. She didn't even look back.

"What's her deal?" said Evan.

"Beats me," shrugged Kitty, "Guess she doesn't trust Rogue."

"More like she doesn't trust Rogue vhen she's hanging around Scott," added Kurt with a suggestive grin.

"Shut up, Kurt," said Scott, packing up his lunch and going after her.

As annoying as that comment was, there was some truth to it. But Scott didn't want to confront it at the moment. Jean was his first concern.

"I better go talk to her."

"I'll tag along," said Kurt.

"You and Evan have a storage room to clean if I recall," reminded Scott, "Principal Darkholm is already fuming for that skateboard trick you tried to set up in the hall."

"Man, that woman is a Nazi! I swear!" groaned Evan, "Do one little trick in the gym and its instant punishment."

"Speak for yourself," muttered Kurt, "You're the one who vent along vith it."

"And you're the one who dared me to do it!" argued Evan.

"Save it for the danger room, you two," said Scott, "I've got to go find Jean."

Leaving the two teens to eat the rest of their lunch in a disgruntled mood, Scott pursued Jean as she stormed off towards the library. She knew he was coming. She was psychic after all. But she didn't look back out of her own stubbornness. It didn't stop Scott, having dealt with her in this mood many times before. But he was determined to find out what he had done wrong.

"Jean! Jean, wait up!" said Scott, finally catching up to her.

"What is it, Scott?" she said in a disgruntled tone.

"Slow down for a minute, will you?" he said, catching his breath, "Just tell me what I said wrong back there?"

"Damn it, Scott! Leave it alone!" she shot, "It doesn't matter anyways."

"It does to me," said Scott adamantly.

Jean was about to storm off, but a gentle hand on her shoulder held her back. She may have been stubborn, but so was Scott. And if she ran, he'd just keep chasing her. Accepting his persistence, she let out a deep sigh and rubbed her sore temples.

"I'm sorry," she said, swallowing her frustrations, "I just…I'm a mess right now."

"I can see that," he said with a light hearted smile, "But I've seen you do worse."

"Yeah, yeah…bring it up again, why don't you?" she said, her tone lightening up somewhat.

"But that's not the main reason, is it?" he added.

Jean could have easily lied her way out of it, but not to her best friend.

"No. It isn't."

"Is it about Rogue?" he pressed on.

Jean looked away, hiding her conflicted expression from Scott.

"Maybe," she answered.

"Maybe?" said Scott in confusion, "Look, I know I've been spending a lot of time with her, but it's not like we don't still hang out."

"It's not that," said Jean, a touch of emotion in her words, "It's just…Scott, what does Rogue really mean to you?"

Scott didn't expect that. He bit his lip before he responded, not wanting to just throw it out there. He had been struggling with this since that night they almost kissed. Now Jean was putting him on the spot.

"I…" he stammered, "What do you mean?"

"Does she mean more to you than a friend?" asked Jean bluntly, "Do you…does she…"

She couldn't even bring herself to say it. Scott pulled her into a closer embrace, reassuring her that he still cared. But it didn't ease her concerns.

"Jean, she's a friend…a really good friend," said Scott, "I can't say she isn't more. She and I…we share a lot of stuff together that we can't share with anybody else."

"You just met her and you can tell her things you can't tell me?" said Jean bitterly.

"It's different, Jean," said Scott.

"Different how?"

"I…can't put it into words," said Scott, diverting his gaze, "Just know there are some things we connect on that are hard for other people to grasp. You know I don't talk about my parents, my past, or having to wear these goofy shades 24/7 a lot."

"And you do with Rogue?" pressed Jean.

"At times…yeah," said Scott, "Believe it or not, she's dealt with a lot of the same issues. And I've never met someone who I can relate to like this before."

"Not even me?!" shot Jean, "I'm your friend, Scott! Why can't you tell me?!"

"Because there are some things you just can't understand," said Scott calmly, "I'm talking about things that nobody can understand unless they've experienced it themselves."

Jean wanted to slap him for thinking she didn't understand. But she held herself back and turned away for a moment. She knew deep down it was true on some levels. She came from loving parents in an upper class neighborhood. Scott was an orphan from Alaska. As close as they were, there were just some things she could never grasp.

"Look, Rogue and I are close, but you're still my best friend, Jean," said Scott in a soft tone, "We grew up together. You know me and I know you. I don't want to lose that."

"Neither do I," said Jean, turning to face him again, "I just can't stop myself from worrying."

"Well I promise you, cross my heart, that I'll never let anything destroy our friendship. You have my word."

It was a comforting feeling, hearing that honorable tone in his voice. Its part of what made Scott Summers a man to admire. He never made a promise he wasn't willing to keep. Jean knew that better than anybody. Even if he did feel something for Rogue, he wasn't going to let that tear them apart. And his word was good enough to convince her.

"You promise?" she said, wanting to hear it again.

"I promise," said Scott adamantly, hugging her close.

"Good enough for me," she said, returning his embrace.

It still concerned her, but Jean managed a smile none-the-less. She hated herself for going off like this, but it was difficult when her emotions got the better of her. And Scott had a way of triggering many. Yet still, she had one last burning concern.

"Just answer me one last thing, Scott," said Jean.

"Anything," said Scott intently.

"What if Rogue could touch? Would things be different between you two?"

Scott froze. He was about to answer, but no words came out. Ever since he met Rogue, her powers were the defining issue that affected her. It's part of what made her so isolated and cynical. There were a million other parts to her personality that he connected with, but it was that one inescapable barrier that had the most impact.

But say she could touch. How would that affect their friendship? That night when they almost kissed came rushing back. If it weren't for her powers, it may have actually happened. It was a lot for Scott to consider and it tore greatly at his emotions.

"I don't know," he said distantly.

Jean expected that, but not to this degree. Maybe it's because he never considered it himself. At least now he'd have something to think about when dealing with this girl.

"I understand," she said, "Come on, let's get to class. I promise I'll stop bugging you about it if we can work together and get through this test."

"Deal," said Scott with a smile.

Yet even as they walked off hand in hand, Scott's mind was going a mile a minute. He couldn't stop pondering the possibilities. What if Rogue could control her powers? What would that do for them and the feelings he was quickly developing for her?

* * *

While Scott, Jean, and the rest of Bayville High returned to class, Kurt and Evan spent their gym period cleaning out a few storage areas that hadn't been cleaned in years. Clearly, Principal Darkholm didn't expect them to succeed. It was more an act of vengeance for them acting out like regular teenagers. 

"Man this stuff is old," said Evan as they opened the rusted doors near the east end of the school, "When's the last time they cleaned this place? The seventies?"

"I vouldn't be surprised if it vere ancient," muttered Kurt, "I swear, she's singling us out. I doubt she's made anybody else do zhis before."

"Guess that means we're her favorites or something," added Evan as walked through the cobwebs.

"Gee, I vonder vhy," said Kurt, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Let's just get this over with. We'll start with the boxes on the end. Doesn't look like anybody's touched them in years."

With an exasperated sigh, the two boys went to work. It was dirty, dusty, and dingy. No doubt this was a punishment and no love was lost on Principal Darkholm. But if this is what she nailed them on from a simple skateboarding accident, they shuttered to think just how far she would go.

Most of the boxes had old construction gear inside, most likely from when the school was first built decades ago. Other boxes had old gym equipment and rusted mechanical parts. Much of it was fit only for a junkyard. Chances were they'd fill up the dumpster in no time.

"Oh gross, man!" exclaimed Kurt before picking up another box.

"What is it, Kurt?" groaned Evan, rubbing the cobwebs from his hair.

"I just saw zhe fattest rat. Zhere better not be more. I hate rats."

"So says a guy who has fur," commented Evan.

"Shut up," said Kurt as he moved the box, "Let's just get zhis done before…"

Suddenly, Kurt was cut off as something caught his eye. After moving the oversized box, he was confronted with a sight he hadn't expected. Not far from where he saw the rat, there were an old, heavy duty metal door that was covered in dust and rusted in some areas. It was the last thing one expected to find in a room as old as this. Then again, they were the teenagers with the superpowers.

"Vow," said Kurt, pushing the box aside, "I vonder if Darkholme knows about zhis."

"What is it man?" said Evan, joining his friend, "Whoa, this is new."

"Or old from zhe looks of it," said Kurt, rubbing some of the dust off the handle, "Maybe it's a bomb shelter or something."

"Or maybe a hidden entrance to the girls locker room," grinned Evan, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Only one way to find out," said Kurt, sharing his excitement.

Grabbing the handle, he tried to open it. But it was locked tough, almost as if it were a vault of sorts.

"Damn, zhis zhing is heavy," said Kurt, not feeling it budge.

"Guess we'll have to go the express route if you know what I mean," grinned Evan.

"I read you, but zhat could be dangerous you know," said Kurt, "If I teleport inside a place I don't know, ve could end up fusing vith a boiler or something."

"So you just wanna leave this thing alone?" quipped Evan, "Just keep ignoring it while we clean up this mess for Darkholm?"

It wasn't much of a debate. If they didn't take a peak now, it would never stop bothering them. After all, they were X-men. X-men weren't afraid to take chances.

"Point taken," grinned Kurt, grabbing his friend's hand, "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be!"

With a single bamf, the two teens disappeared in a cloud of smoke. They reappeared on the other side of the heavy door, only to find themselves in total darkness. Luckily, they hadn't fused themselves into a boiler as Kurt had warned. Now it was just a matter of finding out what this strange place was.

"Vell all our molecules are in place," said Kurt, "So vhere are ve?"

"I don't know," said Evan, feeling around for a light switch, "Can't see a thing."

The two boys stumbled around in the dark, looking for a light. They tripped over what felt like wires, so there had to be electricity in this place. It took some stumbling, but eventually they found a light.

"Hey! I think I found it!" said Evan.

Flipping the switch, a series of fluorescent lights came on overhead. They were dim, hinting they hadn't been used in years. They revealed what looked to be an old science lab. All around them there were tables with beakers and old fashioned computers. For a school, it looked pretty advanced.

"Vow," said Kurt, looking around, "Vhat is zhis place?"

"Beats me," said Evan, looking over the tables and equipment, "But talk about retro. This stuff is like a science nerd's antique museum."

"Doesn't look like it's been used in a long time," mused Kurt, rubbing some of the dust off the beakers.

"It probably hasn't. Think Darkholm knows about this?"

"I don't know. Maybe zhis is a mad scientist created her. You've gotta admit, she could give Frankenstein a run for his money."

"No kidding!" laughed Evan.

Suddenly, his eyes fell on a strange device sitting atop an old computer terminal.

"Hey, what's this?" said Evan, picking it up, "Old school video game or something?"

"Dude, be careful vith zhat!" warned Kurt, joining his friend.

"Man, don't get all Cyclops on me," said Evan, looking over the device, "Maybe it still works. Look, there's even a reset button. Let's see if…"

But as soon as Evan hit the reset button, the device came to life. It hummed with a strange power, vibrating as the unseen mechanisms within went to work. For a seemingly old device, it still had some life in it.

"Wow!" said Evan, dropping it as it started to glow.

"Get back!" exclaimed Kurt, tackling his friend to the side as the device erupted in a plume of light.

The lights flickered as a blinding flash inundated the room. Kurt and Evan covered their eyes, not knowing what they had unleashed. For all they knew they could be facing a seven headed monster. But when the light faded, they were surprised to see a distinctly human figure standing before them.

He looked to be their age, bearing tan skin and a Native American appearance. His clothes were strange. They looked right out of the seventies, bell bottoms and all. Clearly, he was out of place. But he didn't appear threatening.

"Far out," he said, rubbing his head, "I thought I'd never get out of that thing."

Looking back at the young man in shock, Kurt and Evan got up and approached the figure.

"Uh…ve come in peace?" said Kurt, saying the first thing that came to mind.

"Dude!" said Evan, giving his friend a strange look.

The stranger couldn't help but laugh. He was glad to be free, but clearly things had changed.

"Okay, I can explain," he said, "My name's Forge. I've sort of been trapped in a parallel dimension. Uh…you guys wouldn't happen to know what year it is, would you?"

Kurt and Evan exchanged looks. Clearly, this was going to take some time to sort out.

* * *

Scott was in a daze for the rest of the afternoon. After his talk with Jean, he couldn't stop thinking about Rogue. Every what if question he could think of was going through his mind. What if he was developing feelings for her? What if she felt the same way? What if she could touch? Some seemed more plausible than others, but he just couldn't slow his mind down. 

The rest of the day passed in a blur. He barely remembered going to his classes or sitting through lectures. Rogue dominated his mind and kept him distant for the rest of the day. He was relieved when the final bell rang. Maybe some time in the danger room would distract him.

But as he was making his way out to his car, his gaze fell on Principal Darkholm's fancy new car. Sitting the front seats, Rogue and Principal Darkholm seemed to be talking about something. It looked a little contentious, but there was no yelling. Scott stopped, his eyes fixated on the Southern girl who had come into his life so suddenly. As the car pulled out, her eyes found his and she smiled back at him. Despite her mother's presence, she waved. Scott smiled as well, waving back as they rode off.

With a deep sigh, Scott shoved his hands in his pockets and returned to his conflicted thoughts. Seeing her just made him think about it even more. And no matter what he did, he couldn't get this girl out of his head.

'_Damn it, Rogue! Why can't I get you out of my head?'_

Suddenly, Scott was broken out of his daze by a familiar voice.

"Scott! Hey Scott!" said Kitty, running towards her friend, brimming with energy.

"Hey Kitty. Where's the fire?" laughed the older teen.

"See for yourself! Come on! We have to get back to the mansion! Kurt told me they found a new mutant and Xavier came to pick him up!"

"New mutant, huh?" said Scott curiously, "Guess we shouldn't keep him waiting."

Following Kitty to his car, where Jean was already waiting, Scott felt his mind ease. Maybe a new recruit would take his mind off such conflicting matters. This mess was tearing him apart. Hopefully, he would think of a solution soon. But at the rate he was going, it felt as though it would be a while.

* * *

Upon returning to the mansion, Scott and the others were briefed on their newest arrival. His name was Forge, a mutant who claimed he could build anything. He had a passion for tinkering, but apparently he tinkered too much one day when he built what he called a trans-dimensional inducer. While few understood the physics of such matters, the short end of it was he got trapped in a strange pocket dimension and stayed there until today. 

It took him thirty years to get out. Obviously, he had missed out on a lot. But remarkably, he didn't age a day. He went into another round of scientific jargon explaining how the nature of the dimension kept him young, but he was glad to be free and was deeply indebted to the X-men for their help.

Already, Forge seemed to get along well with Kurt and Evan. And when he heard about the danger room, his eyes lit up and offered his complete services as a token for freeing him. And while Xavier offered him a place at the institute, Forge had missed out on a lot and wanted to catch up.

"Well everything seems to be in order, Forge," said the Professor kindly as he sat with the young man in his study with Scott and Jean by his side, "Bringing someone back after being gone for 30 years is no easy feat, but the process is well under way and should be complete within the week."

"Wow, thanks Professor," said Forge, eagerly shaking his hand, "I can't tell you how much all this means to me. It's nice knowing I'm not the only one of my kind."

"Think nothing of it, my boy," said Xavier with a smile, "It's what we X-men do."

"Well if you ever need a guy who can build anything, you know who to call! But for now should probably get back to my folks. I'm 30 years past curfew."

"I understand," said the Professor, "Scott will ensure you get home. You have our number if you need anything."

"Far out, man! Thanks!"

Scott and Jean tried hard not to laugh. They would definitely have to work on his slang. Talking like that in public was sure to earn him some looks and he had been though enough after 30 years in a pocket dimension.

After one last goodbye to Kurt and Evan, Forge followed Scott to the garage where his car awaited. He hadn't seen his parents in a long time and was eager to embrace them once more. He had a great deal of explaining to do, but he didn't care. The nightmare was finally over for him. He even got some new friends out of it.

"So you can shoot lasers out of your eyes, huh?" said Forge as they got into his car, "Very cool. Like something out of Star Trek. That's still around, right?"

"Uh…I wouldn't know," said Scott, strapping himself in.

It didn't sound too encouraging, but Forge shrugged it off.

"Well thanks again for doing this," he said, "I know I've said it a million times, but being stuck in a pocket dimension for thirty years isn't as fun as it sounds."

"I can only imagine," said Scott as he pulled out of the garage.

"Just remember, if you guys need anything, namely tech support for your gadgets, you know who to call. There isn't a machine I can't build!"

Forge's enthusiasm was uncanny, but Scott didn't mind. He seemed like a nice guy who was genuinely willing to help them. And as mutants, they could use all the help they could get. But at the same time, part of that offer got him thinking.

As they drove off, Scott thought back to Rogue. All day, he had been wrestling with issues about their friendship. Memories of that night they almost kissed came rushing back. He couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if she could control her powers. Would they have really kissed? Would it have really led to something?

Looking over at Forge, he couldn't help but latch onto that claim of being able to build anything. Did that extend to something that could allow Rogue to touch? But even if he could, what would that do to their friendship? And how would it affect them if those barriers suddenly disappeared?

"So uh…your mutant power helps you build anything," said Scott, "Anything at all?"

"Oh yeah, it's in my blood…literally," he laughed, turning his hand into a cache of mini tools, "I could take this car and turn it into a starship if I wanted."

It was a bold statement, but given this kid had already made something that sent him into a pocket dimension for 30 years with 1970s technology, Scott was inclined to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"So what if I said I had a friend who needs something built to help her? Could you build it?" he asked seriously.

"It depends," said Forge with a shrug.

"Depends on what?"

"Whether you want it in pink, green, or metallic blue!"

Scott couldn't help but laugh. Forge seemed pretty confident in himself, but it got the point across. He didn't know why he was doing this, but he wouldn't lay his thoughts about Rogue to rest until he tried. He owed it to her for being the one person who understood. Rogue didn't deserve to live a life trapped in her own body. And if Scott had a chance to help her, it was up to him to take it.

"In that case here's the situation…"

* * *

_Up Next: Scott gives Rogue a gift and things take an unexpected turn. _


	5. A Priceless Gift

** Untouchable  
Chapter 5: A Priceless Gift**

* * *

Throughout the rest of the week, Scott stayed in close contact with Forge. The mutant inventor gave him constant updates on the progress of the device Scott specified for him. Forge was enthusiastic about repaying the X-men. He owed them after they freed him from a pocket dimension. And thanks to his knack for invention along with resources generously lent to him by the Professor, he had everything he needed to construct the means Rogue needed to control her powers. 

Scott didn't tell Rogue about his deal with Forge. He didn't want to get her hopes up if it didn't work. Besides, they had enough issues just finding time to see each other. They still hung out and Scott put on a casual demeanor. However, Rogue suspected something was up. Since befriending him, Rogue learned that Scott was terrible at keeping secrets. But she didn't question him about it.

Scott's mood did not go unnoticed by the others either. Jean in particular was suspicious as to why he was so distant. She had a feeling that her comments about his growing feelings for Rogue really got to him. Now he was completely silent on the subject. Whenever she questioned him, he just made excuses. It was really frustrating, but whatever the reason she was determined to confront her friend about this.

Then late Friday afternoon, Scott received the visit from Forge he had been waiting for. He arrived at the mansion in high spirits, bearing a gift for his new friends.

"So you're saying this will really allow Rogue to control her powers?" said Scott as he looked down at the small device in his hand.

"Yep, as long as she's wearing this special bracelet, her powers will be suppressed," affirmed Forge, "She can turn it off whenever she wants. Plus, I added a special lifetime lithium cell so she never has to charge it."

Scott looked at the small object in awe. Here in his hands was the key to breaking Rogue free from her prison. It looked like a regular, metal bracelet. Given Rogue's gothic fashion sense, it would blend right in with her persona. But still, he had mixed feelings.

"So is this it?" said Forge, "Is this what you wanted?"

"Yeah," said Scott in a monotone, "Thanks Forge. I really owe you one."

"Consider us even," he smiled, "Just out of curiosity, who's this thing for anyways?"

"A friend," said Scott, not taking his eyes off the bracelet.

Forge didn't know Scott that well, but based on his body language it was obvious this wasn't just a friend. But he didn't pry. From the looks of it, Scott was in no mood to talk about it.

"Groovy-I mean, cool," he shrugged, "Let me know if you need any help with it."

"Sure thing," said Scott, chuckling at Forge's attempt at slang.

As the mutant inventor made his leave, Scott debated with himself over what to do now. Rogue deserved to experience touch. Nobody should have to live isolated like that. But at the same time, he couldn't help but wonder. If Rogue could touch, what would that change? Would she be different? Would their friendship be different?

He had been arguing with himself about this for weeks. That night they almost kissed still hung strongly. Scott didn't know what he was feeling for this girl. But since she couldn't touch, there was nowhere it could go. This would definitely change all that. And he wouldn't know until he put it in Rogue's hands.

Pocketing the bracelet, Scott ran back to his room and grabbed his keys. It was past six, so he had plenty of time. But just as he descended the stairs, he ran into Jean.

"Hey Scott, what's the rush?" she asked him.

"Nothing," he said innocently, "Just going out for a burger."

"A burger? Why do you have to rush for that?" she questioned.

"I don't. I just…want to get back in time to finish my English homework. I've been falling behind lately."

Scott was lying. Jean didn't need to read his mind for that. But he had this urgent look on his face. He definitely had somewhere else he wanted to be.

"English huh?" she said in a low tone, "Yeah, I'm behind too. Maybe I should catch up as well."

Scott rubbed the back of his neck. Normally Jean wouldn't let him get away with something like this. She'd be the first to call him out and make him confront whatever it was that was bothering him. But lately, she had been doing it less.

"Look Jean, I'm sorry, but…"

"You've got nothing to be sorry for, Scott," she muttered, turning away, "You didn't do anything."

"So why are looking at me like I just slapped your mom?"

"I…" began Jean, "Forget it, it's nothing. It's not my business where you go or what you're do. You're a grown boy. Have fun."

Shaking her head, Jean walked away. Scott was tempted to pursue, but he couldn't forget about his mission for Rogue. He hated it whenever there was distance between him and Jean. She meant a lot to him and he didn't like it when things were bitter between them. But he had other issues to tend to.

_'I should talk to her. But it'll have to wait. I've got to get this to Rogue.'_

* * *

The Brotherhood Boarding House was no more active than usual. It was a typical night with Mystique off doing whatever she did for the big boss while the rest of them were left to their own devices. Without any supervision, the house was a mess. But nobody seemed to care. 

Away from the rotting dump upstairs, Rogue chose to seclude herself in the basement where Mystique had set up a gym. There were some weights, a bench press, and a punching bag. She and the rest of the Brotherhood were supposed to work out regularly, but only Rogue bothered. And since Mystique wasn't there to enforce anything, the rest of the Brotherhood boys just ignored it.

Wearing a pair of sweats and a sports bra, Rogue aggressively punched the punching bag. Grunting with each hit, the southern goth let out her frustrations. Living in a house with four rowdy boys and being stuck in her own prison gave her a lot of pent up emotion to let out. And tonight was no exception.

"Hey Roguey! You still down there?" came a fast paced voice.

In a blurred gust of air, Pietro Maximoff appeared downstairs in the blink of an eye. It was enough to startle Rogue out of her state.

"Dang it, Pietro! Ah told ya not to call me that?!" she spat.

"Whoa, PMS," he said, holding his hands up in defense, "Not my thing. I was going to ask if you wanted to come with me and the guys to the Gut Bomb, but I think we're better off."

Rogue muttered a curse. Ever since he joined, Pietro had been pushing her buttons. He joked about her friendship with Scott, her gothic dress sense, and being Mystique's daughter. He was cocky, arrogant, and self centered. And she had to live with it.

"Just leave meh alone, Quicksilver. Ya've given me enough headaches."

"Whatever," he shrugged, "See you later, Roguey!"

But before Rogue could yell at him again, he was gone in the blink of an eye. Letting out a frustrated grunt, Rogue returned to assaulting the punching bag. This time, she had even more aggression to let out. Living with these boys wasn't her idea of a solid living situation. She wanted to complain to her mother, but she was never around. She was stuck with this whether she liked it or not. It was some life for a girl already cursed.

"God damn it!" she grunted, hitting the bag harder, "Why me?! Why does mah life have to suck?!"

While Rogue was venting her anger, the four Brotherhood boys left in Lance's jeep. But just as they were leaving, Scott pulled up to the boarding house in his car. He had been waiting near a curb a mile or so down the road. If he was going to see Rogue, he didn't want the Brotherhood to stand in his way. He had to talk to her when she was alone. Luckily, they always went out on Fridays, giving Scott the perfect window to do this.

_'Well…here goes,' _he thought to himself, parking his car on the curb.

Upon approaching the Brotherhood house, Scott cringed at the state of disrepair it was in. Rogue said it was a wreck, but he had no idea it was this bad. Add to that, she shared it with Lance, Freddy, Todd, and Pietro. If that wasn't hell, it was still close enough. It was a mystery as to how Rogue kept her sanity, but hopefully this little gift would help.

Taking a deep breath, he approached the door. He was about to knock when he realized that Pietro had been careless enough leave it ajar. Shrugging at his luck, Scott entered the house.

"Blegh, when's the last time they cleaned this place?" he muttered, smelling what he thought was expired milk and spoiled meat.

Walking through the jumbled mess, Scott began searching for Rogue. He was about to go upstairs since she told him before that she spent most of her time in her room, hiding from the boys. But just as he was about to walk up, he heard the distinct sound of grunting coming from the basement.

"Doesn't sound like she's in a good mood," mused Scott.

The basement door was wide open and the closer he got, the louder the grunts. Clearly, she was having a stressful evening. Then again, it was hard not to when she lived in a house like this.

"Oh well," he sighed, "Hope this makes her feel better."

Descending the steps, Scott entered dimly lit gym and saw Rogue going at it against the punching bag. She was really focused, hitting hard and grunting with each blow. She worked up quite a sweat, pushing herself harder than usual. Scott had to admit he was impressed. In addition, she looked good in those workout clothes.

"What is it now?" she grunted, "Ah thought Ah told you guys…"

But the second she turned to face the new presence, she cut herself off.

"Scott?" she said in shock, trying to catch her breath.

"Hey," he said with a casual smile, "Uh…is this a bad time?"

"What? No, Ah just…"

Now she was embarrassed. It was surprising enough Scott had braved a trip to the Brotherhood house, but to catch her at a time like this spoke volumes for her luck in life. There was a heavy silence. Rogue wiped the sweat off her brow, now blushing profusely under the scrutiny of her only friend. Scott tried hard not to laugh, but he couldn't help but smirk at her reaction.

"Ya could've called, ya know?" she scorned with her hands on her hips.

"I wanted to surprise you," said Scott.

"Do Ah look like the kind of gal who enjoys surprises?"

"Well maybe you'll like this one," said Scott, taking a deep breath, "Here, I have something for you."

Rogue looked at the older boy suspiciously. She may not have known Scott long, but she knew he wasn't the spontaneous type. He was the last person she expected to pay a visit to this hell hole. Reaching into his pocket, Scott took out the bracelet and presented it to his friend. At first she didn't take it. If he was giving her a gift, he had horrible instincts when shopping for a girl like her. Nevertheless, she took it.

"What the hell is this?" she said, holding up the metal bracelet.

"It's for you," said Scott with a smile.

"Yeah, Ah gather that. But what for? Did mah birthday suddenly change?"

"No, but I thought waiting to give you this wouldn't be right," said Scott, "Go ahead, try it on."

Rolling her eyes, Rogue put on the bracelet. It fit nicely, blending well with her skin tone and dress sense. Scott may not have been a fashion geek, but at least he knew she hated pink and didn't go for traditional jewelry. His anticipation growing, Scott hoped this thing worked. Rogue would never forgive him if he got her hopes up only to have it turn out to be a dud. But there was only one way to know for sure.

"There, ya happy?" she said indifferently, "Now are ya gonna tell me what it's for?"

"It's a device that allows you to control your powers," said Scott, his smile not waning.

Rogue's eyes widened, her heart skipping a beat. Looking down at the seeming inauspicious bracelet, it seemed ludicrous that something this simple would give her what she thought she had lost. It was too good to be true. There was just no way.

"Yer…yer kidding," she said in shock.

"I would never kid about something like this," he said, taking a step closer, "You know me better than that. I promise you this isn't a joke. This is real."

Rogue was speechless. She had called this boy out, belittled him, and ridiculed his friends to no end. Yet he still reached out and connected with her. He was the only friend she had made since moving to Bayville. And now he was giving her something so precious. She was truly at an utter loss for words.

"Go ahead," said Scott eagerly, "Turn it on and give it a try."

Rogue's hands were shaking. She had never been this nervous before. But this could be her only chance. She couldn't let it pass her by. Turning on the switch, a small light on the bracelet flashed. She didn't feel any different and the small device didn't make any noise. She wasn't even sure it was working, but Scott had faith that Forge knew what he was doing.

"Now take my hand," he said, holding out for her to touch.

Rogue still hesitated. She had already drained him once and he was ready to risk it again. He was a brave man. If this thing failed, he could be put into a coma. But he wanted to know and so did she. Taking a deep breath, she took off her gloves and reached out to him. Closing her eyes, she prepared for the worst and took his hand in hers.

Then, much to her amazement, she felt no rush of life energy. All she felt was the soft, warm grip of Scott Summers.

"Oh God," she said, short of breath, "Oh mah God!"

"It works," said Scott with a triumphant smile.

Rogue could hardly breathe, holding Scott's hand in hers. She was actually touching him. She thought she would never experience this again. Her own mother had told her so. But because of this boy, she was free from her prison. She could now live a life with the same joys and sensations as the rest of the world.

"Scott Ah…Ah don't know what to say," she said, her words choked with emotion.

"You don't have to say anything," he told her, giving her hand a squeeze.

"But…but why? Why would ya do something like this for me?"

Scott rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, trying to put this moment into perspective.

"You once told me that you felt trapped in your own body. And nobody should ever have to live like that…especially someone as nice as you. That's why I'm giving this to you. Call it my way of saying thanks for being the kind of friend who understands what it's like to live with something you can't control."

Tears formed in Rogue's eyes. She, a rebellious goth girl, was on the verge of breaking down. But she didn't care. She just smiled warmly at the boy who had given her this wonderful gift. She hadn't asked for it. She didn't even know if she deserved it. But he did it anyways. It was an act of friendship that had no equals.

"Scott…thank you," she choked out, "Thank you so much."

Letting out a round of sobs, Rogue threw her arms around Scott's neck and pulled him into a close embrace. Scott was shocked by her sudden show of emotion, but smiled and hugged back. It felt good, having her so close. It felt better than he could have imagined.

"You're free now," he said softly.

His soft words triggered a rush of emotions within Rogue. Feeling his warm touch was so sweet, so comforting. It made her feel things she never thought she was capable of feeling. And as she reached up and touched his face, something happened that neither of them expected.

"Scott…" she said in a daze, her face drifting closer to his.

"Rogue?" said Scott, confused by the look on her face.

Then, in a moment that froze time for both of them, Rogue's lips met with his in a deep kiss. At first, Scott was too shocked to respond. But as he savored the intoxicating taste, he began to kiss back.

Warm sensations surged through the two teens as their lips wrestled. Pressing her body against his, Rogue savored his warmth. Every touch was so intense. Having this wondrous gift back, she wanted to embrace it. Tracing her hands down Scott's arms, she couldn't help but feel a little hot. With one hand on her waist and the other caressing her face, Scott was in a daze, kissing a girl who had come into his life so suddenly.

When they finally parted, Scott and Rogue were in shock. Scott was still confused, but Rogue was never more certain of anything in her life. And after feeling his soft touch, she wanted more.

"Rogue…what was that?" said Scott, still holding her close.

"A kiss?" she said with a grin.

"I know, but…"

However, Rogue cut him off, placing a finger over his lips.

"Do yourself a favor, Summers…don't think."

Not giving him a chance to respond, Rogue crashed her lips upon his again. This time, it was more intense. She opened her mouth and wrestled her tongue with his, pulling him in closer and touching his manly flesh with more fervor. Having a beautiful woman act with such passion, Scott couldn't help but be taken. He didn't know where this was going, but if Rogue's moans were any indication he had a pretty good idea.

"Mmf!" said Scott, his voice muffled by the kiss.

"Scott…do me," she said, caressing his face with her hands.

"What…what do you mean?" said Scott, his face flushed with shock.

"You know what Ah mean," she said, grabbing his hand and placing it on her breast, "Ya gave me something really special. Now let meh return the favor."

"But…"

"Hey, what did Ah say about thinking?" said Rogue in a seductive tone, "Just stop thinkin' for once in your life and let it happen."

There were countless reasons why Scott should have stopped. They had only known each other for a few weeks. She was a member of the Brotherhood and the adopted daughter of Mystique. His feelings for her were already complicated and doing this would only make it worse. But looking into the beautiful eyes of this southern beauty made every one of them disappear in the blink of an eye. And for the first time in a long while, Scott Summers set aside his ridged system of control and let it all out.

Everything happened so fast. Clothes came off, bodies came together, and sweet sensations of unparalleled ecstasy consumed their beings. Scott and Rogue kissed and held onto each other every step of the way. Few words were spoken while actions conveyed a new level of feeling the likes of which neither of them had ever felt before. For Rogue it was a big step. She was making love to a guy she hadn't known long, but after being told she may never touch again she refused to squander this chance. She wanted to feel what it was like to be intimate with someone. She wanted to experience true closeness in it's most profound form. It was mind numbingly sweet. It was all because of Scott. And for that, he had her eternal gratitude and she repaid him with the most wondrous sensations she could give him.

They made love twice, rolling around on the gym mat kissing and moaning to the bliss. Scott's ridged nature melted under the sweet touch of this beautiful woman. Emotions soared as passion fueled their intimate dance. Neither one of them wanted it to end. But it had to. Eventually, their energy levels gave out and Scott Summers and Rogue collapsed beside one another after experiencing pleasure and closeness in it's greatest form.

"You are…a wonderful man, Scott Summers," said Rogue, still gasping for breath.

"You're an amazing woman, Rogue," said Scott, still in a daze as he held her naked body close to his.

Scott's head was spinning. Everything was happening so fast. He had come to give Rogue a gift to help show she could trust him. In the end, he got way more than that. Now as he was lying beside her naked on the floor, his heart was soaring. Looking at this girl, he had never felt so many emotions rushing through his mind. His whole world had been turned upside down by Rogue. And he had no idea where it went from here.

But at the same time, a great deal of confusion set in. He could never look at this girl the same way again. He could never again call her a mere friend. They had just made love in a mind-blowing way. There was no more denying that he felt something for this girl. Now he had to make sense of it all.

"I…better go," said Scott, getting up and gathering his clothes.

"So soon?" said Rogue with a wanting eye.

"I can't be away for too long," he said in a low tone as he put his pants back on, "The others may get worried and I don't think I should be around when the rest of the Brotherhood gets back."

A look of disappointment fell over Rogue. But seeing her still lying on the gym mat in all her naked glory made Scott smile. He wasn't going to just up and leave without letting her know what she had done for him. She deserved so much more.

"Hey, it'll be okay," he said.

"After what we just did…do ya really mean that?" said Rogue seriously.

Scott rubbed the back of his neck. Rogue was facing the same dilemma as him. She felt something for him too. There was no more denying it. Now they both had a lot to make sense of.

"No," he sighed, "I don't think it's possible anymore."

Rogue diverted her gaze for a moment, but Scott wouldn't have that. After what they just did, he wanted to leave this night on a positive note. He didn't think too much about his actions, but Rogue's advice about not thinking still stuck. In one last gesture of his kindness, he kissed her tenderly and smiled.

"This…may change a lot of things," he said, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Ah don't mind," she said, smiling back, "Ah'm willin' to take the ride with ya."

"But we're on separate teams," said Scott, still uncertain.

"Look into mah eyes, Scotty boy," she said with a sexy grin, "Do Ah look like Ah care?"

It was all the answer Scott needed. Smiling at this beautiful girl, Scott put on his shirt and prepared to make his leave. This was a night they were likely to remember for a long time. Where they went from here was anybody's guess.

"You really are something, Rogue," smiled Scott.

"Sugah, you have no idea," she grinned.

Scott was about to make his leave, but before he could disappear from sight Rogue had one more thing to say.

"Hey Scott," she said, stopping him in his tracks, "Thank you…for everything."

With unending gratitude for everything he gave her, Scott smiled back.

"Anytime, Rogue. I'll see you later."

Still in a daze of emotions, Scott Summers left the Brotherhood boarding house. His head was spinning. Everything was happening so fast. But he couldn't keep himself from smiling. This girl had done something for him that no other girl had done before. But as he got into his car and drove off, he would have a lot of things to sort out. One thing was clear though. His life would never be the same because of this girl.

For Rogue, she was equally lost in her own world. Her heart was still soaring after what they had just done. Not only had she regained the ability to touch, but she actually had sex with a man right here on the basement floor. And furthermore, she enjoyed every minute of it.

For a while, she just sat there naked on the gym mat. She had never felt so many emotions running through her system before. Scott Summers had given her so much. He made her feel special in a way she couldn't begin to understand. Looking down at the bracelet that he had given her to control her powers she was forever indebted to this man. She could never look at him the same way again.

"Dang," she said to herself, "Ah think mah life just got a lot more interesting."

Gathering her workout clothes, Rogue got dressed and walked up to her room in a daze. It was still early evening, but she was so tired after the emotional and physical rush she had endured. But she had never felt so good before in her life. Nothing could keep her from sleeping peacefully tonight.

Once she was in her room, she collapsed on her bed. Staring at the ceiling in a daze, she couldn't help but smile. Images of her and Scott making love danced across her mind as she slowly nodded off. Growing up, she didn't have a lot of fond memories to dwell on. But now she had something she could truly treasure for the rest of her life. And it was all because of a man named Scott Summers.

She was half asleep by the time footsteps were heard down the hall. Mystique had returned from her little errand for Magneto and was beat. She was relieved to see that the house was quiet and still in once piece, but before she could enjoy it she had to check on her daughter.

"Rogue?" she said, opening her bedroom door.

Walking in, she saw her daughter lying on her bed, still in her workout clothes and covered in sweat.

"Looks like you had a hell of a workout," said the shape shifter.

Forced to hide her smile, Rogue stretched her limbs and tried to put on an indifferent face.

"Yeah, but you know meh," she shrugged in a casual tone, "I like to keep at it until the job is done."

Mystique looked at her oddly. Her motherly instincts were nagging again. Rogue was dedicated when it came to her workout, but something seemed different this time. But she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Right," she said skeptically "Are you okay?"

"Of course, Mama. Why wouldn't Ah be?"

Mystique was still not convinced. But after the day she just had, she chose to set it aside. She had a quiet house for once and she intended to take advantage of it.

"Well don't fall asleep in your workout clothes," said the shape shifter, "I'm going off to take a long, hot bath."

"Yeah, that sounds nice. Take it easy, Mama."

Once she was gone, Rogue couldn't help but smile. Her mother had no idea what she had just done. But it was probably better that way. Chances were she was going to have to do some damage control around her mother. She would definitely not be happy if she knew she was involved with an X-man.

But as she grabbed her towel and made her way to the hall shower, she let her mind dwell on other issues. She had no idea where her life would go from here, but for the first time she was excited to see just where it would lead her.

* * *

Scott was in a daze. He didn't even remember driving back to the mansion. His heart was still pounding. His head was swimming, the fresh memories of what he had just done playing out in his mind. He gave Rogue a gift that allowed her to control her powers and she thanked him by having sex with him. It was an amazing experience. Nothing could equate to what he felt right now. 

By the time he got back, it was dark out and everybody was settling. Kurt and Evan were watching a movie, Kitty was getting help with her homework from Ororo, and Jean was studying in the library. Logan was probably off on a bike ride again. And that was probably for the better since Scott probably reeked of Rogue's scent.

Scott moved like a zombie, entranced by what had happened. He was in his own little world and nothing else mattered.

"Hey Scott, want some popcorn?" said Kurt as he passed the den, "Ve vere just going to…"

But he didn't even hear them. He just walked by and went straight up to his room.

"Wow, what's with him?" said Evan.

"Beats me," shrugged Kurt, "Must be having some night. Hope he's not grumpy during zhe morning session."

"With him, who can tell?" said Evan.

As Scott ascended the stairs, a smile formed on his face. As the memories played over, he just couldn't help but feel happy. He had made love to a beautiful woman. She did something to him that made his heart soar. It was a wonderful feeling that left him in a daze.

He didn't even notice Jean as he passed by the library. She had been engrossed in her books, but upon sensing Scott's familiar presence she looked up. But something was different. She was getting some strange vibes from him. She was about to greet him, but before she could even get up he was gone and secluded in his room.

'What was that about?' wondered Jean.

Jean was tempted to follow, but Scott's mind was closed for the night. He had a lot going through his mind. Even Jean knew when to back off. But that didn't stop her from being suspicious.

In his room, Scott collapsed on his bed. Staring up at the ceiling, his world was spinning. Images of Rogue danced across his mind. The memory of what they did was seared into his consciousness. This girl had changed his life. He definitely felt something for her now. And nothing would ever be the same.

_'I think I'm falling in love with Rogue.'_

* * *

_Up next: The fallout ends one problem, but begets another._


	6. Damage Control

**Untouchable  
Chapter 6: Damage Control**

* * *

The next day, Scott confronted the Professor about what had happened. He couldn't keep something like this a secret, especially from the world's most powerful telepath. He didn't sleep a single wink last night. He kept thinking about Rogue and what they had done. It was hard, not to mention embarrassing to reveal to the Professor, but he had to get it off his chest.

"And that's how it happened," said Scott upon finishing his story, "I gave Rogue the bracelet, we kissed, and then we had sex. I…I don't know what more I can say."

Diverting his gaze to the floor, Scott couldn't bear the look of his mentor. Professor Xavier was obviously shocked. He knew Scott had developed a strong friendship with Rogue, but he had no idea it would go this far. And with this most recent development, things were sure to get more complicated.

"I'm sorry, sir," said Scott in a low tone.

"It's alright, Scott," assured the Professor, "You've done nothing wrong. But I am disappointed. You do realize there may be consequences to this."

"I know. But Rogue told me it was okay. She said she knew her cycle so I don't think she'll get pregnant."

"There's still a chance she could be wrong," warned the Professor.

"If she is I'll be there. You know I will."

Scot was dead serious. Xavier didn't need telepathy to know that. But there were other concerns that weren't so simple.

"You must also realize that this may complicate things with the Brotherhood," he went on, "Rogue is Mystique's daughter. If she finds out…"

"She won't," said Scott, "Rogue's not stupid."

"And neither is Mystique. If she senses something amiss, she won't hesitate to act in an extreme manner."

"I know, but…"

Scott rubbed the temples of his head at a loss for words. Everything was happening so fast. He was now sexually involved with a girl who just happened to be the daughter of one of their greatest enemies. It didn't sit well for a minute, but there was no turning back. He embraced a moment with Rogue and what he felt could never be forgotten.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Professor. I have feelings for this girl," said Scott, his tone wrought with confusion, "I didn't expect it to happen, but after what we did I just…God, it was so amazing. I honestly don't know how to put it into words."

Xavier cast his eldest student a warm smile. Even though Scott was a staunch leader and student, he was still a teenage boy and he was going through all the drama that came with growing up.

"Emotions are always complicated, Scott. Take it from someone who senses them regularly," said Xavier with a light hearted gesture.

"So what should I do?" he asked.

"Mutants I can grasp. Relationships on the other hand…I'm afraid that's up to you," sighed the Professor, "But if you really do care for this girl, I recommend you confront her. There's enough potential for conflict already. Lay the easy things to rest so you can better handle the more difficult challenges that are sure to come."

The Professor may not have been in high school, but his wise words made sense. With an exasperated sigh, Scott ran his hands through his chestnut hair. He had a lot to work out with this situation. But he owed it to Rogue to face it.

"Thanks Professor," he said, managing a smile.

"Anytime my boy," smiled Xavier, "I'm glad you were responsible enough to come to me."

"Well to be fair, you would have found out anyways," he said, tapping his temple.

"True, but it's easier this way," said the Professor with a laugh, "Just promise me you'll be careful with Rogue and whatever may come between you. I would also advise you talk about this with the others."

"Yeah, that may be tough," said Scott nervously, "Especially with Jean. You won't tell them, will you?"

"No, your secret is safe with me," assured the Professor, "Just remember, Rogue is in a precarious position. If complications arise, it's important you be there for her."

"I will," vowed Scott, "I just have a lot to work out."

With plenty to dwell on, Scott made his leave. His life had taken plenty of turns with the death of his parents and finding out he was a mutant, but Rogue was definitely something he never expected. Images of last night danced across his mind and emotions came rushing back. She was so beautiful and passionate. Scott couldn't help but be drawn to her. There was no denying he felt strongly for this girl. And with the memories of last night still fresh in his mind, he was determined to see where this strange new twist in his life would go.

* * *

After his talk with the Professor, Scott decided to get some fresh air. Outside, thinking was easier and wasn't as tense. Images of Rogue and the memories of their first time kept dancing across his mind. Every sensation from that fateful night was etched in his mind. At the same time, he was feeling things he never thought he'd feel before.

Sitting near the pool, Scott went over every possible detail. It was all so sudden. He had strong feelings for a girl he just met. What was happening to him? What did it mean? And how would he confront them?

"Scott?" came a voice, breaking him out of his thoughts.

Turning his head, he saw Jean standing before him. He swallowed hard, putting all his mental shields up to keep her from learning what had happened between him and Rogue.

"I was looking all over for you," said Jean, taking a seat next to him, "You had me worried."

"Sorry," he said in a monotone.

"Well are you going to tell me or am I going to have to read your thoughts again?" she said, sounding light hearted.

Scott tensed, not wanting Jean to see what he had done. He had no reason to feel ashamed. It's not like he and Jean were dating and he had cheated on her. But he still felt so guilty.

"I…don't want to talk about it," he said honestly.

"Why not?" said Jean in a frustrated tone, "Scott, I saw you come in last night looking like a zombie. Is everything okay?"

Scott hesitated. He was still reeling from what had happened and didn't want to confront it now. But he hated lying to Jean. Unfortunately, he didn't have a choice.

"Everything's fine," he told her honestly, "I just…I had a long night."

"I thought you just went out for a burger," she said, folding her arms.

"You knew that was a lie, Jean," quipped Scott, "You can read me better than that."

Jean let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine. Then where did you go?"

Scott took a deep breath. He didn't want to lie, but he didn't want to tell the whole truth either.

"I went and saw Rogue."

"Oh…" said Jean, her expression falling, "I see."

There was an awkward silence between them. Scott didn't go into details, but Jean didn't probe any further. She was tempted to look into his mind, but she didn't want to betray his trust. Scott valued his privacy a great deal. And there was no way she was going to break it. Yet still, she couldn't help but be curious.

"So what happened?" asked Jean, breaking the silence.

Scott swallowed hard.

"Nothing," he said, "We just…hung out until the Brotherhood got back. Then I had to ditch."

"Is that all?" said Jean, not convinced for a second.

"Yes, that's all," said Scott, trying to sound honesty.

"Scott, I may be psychic, but I don't need to read your thoughts to know when you're lying."

Scott hung his head low, diverting his gaze out onto the smooth waters of the pool. Jean kept staring at him, sensing a great deal of conflict. Something was clearly bothering him a great deal.

"Come on, Scott. You can tell me anything," she said, taking his hand, "I promise you, I won't judge."

Scott gave her hand a squeeze. Jean had always been there for him. She was the best friend he ever had. He hated keeping secrets from her. But there was so much he had yet to process. He couldn't confront it now.

"I'm sorry, Jean," he said in a low tone, "I just can't talk about it right now."

"Why not?" she pressed, "What is it about Rogue that has you acting like this? Why is she so special?"

"Because she and I have something, Jean," said Scott defensively, "We understand each other in a way I can never put into words."

"Oh? So you're saying I don't understand you?" she said with a hurt look on her face.

"No, but…"

"But what, Scott?" she said, getting more upset, "Just come on out and tell me why!"

"That's just it, Jean! I don't know!" said Scott in an exasperated tone.

Now Scott was the one getting upset. He rarely showed emotion, but this was clearly tearing up his heart. Jean wanted to keep pressing, but she didn't want to cause her friend any more pain. Real friends didn't do that to each other even when they were upset.

"I wish this was easier, Jean," said Scott in a low tone, "But this is something I have to work out on my own."

"I understand," said Jean, swallowing hard, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," sighed Scott, "That's what friends do for each other."

"I know," she said, holding back her emotions as she got up.

Scott felt terrible. He hadn't told Jean the whole truth. He hadn't told her that he and Rogue had sex. But this was something that needed time. He didn't want to shut Jean out, but he had to make sense of all this. Sooner or later he would have to tell her, but now just wasn't the right time.

"I'll leave you alone," said Jean as she turned away, "But don't forget that I'm always here for you."

"I know," said Scott with a slight smile, "Thanks."

Jean managed to smile back as she left her friend, hiding a conflicted look as she retreated to her room for some alone time.

Scott Summers was in a hell of a pickle. On one hand he had Jean and on the other he had Rogue. His life was officially in chaos. He had to do something about this. He couldn't let it stand. He just wished he knew where to start.

'_Way to go, Summers. You just lied to your best friend. I need to do something about this and I need to do it soon. I owe Jean and Rogue that much.'_

* * *

The weekend passed in a blur for Scott. He kept to himself most of the time, his mind always running at full throttle while he tried to function normally. But as hard as he tried, it did show. Logan was already scolding him for lapsing in his command during a Danger Room session. He pressed him to resolve whatever issues were bothering him. But that was easier said than done.

Monday came all too quickly and Scott was still restless. He hadn't spoken to Jean since their chat by the pool. She too was distant, but kept the details to herself.

"Man, I am SO not ready for this trig test tomorrow," said Kitty in her usual valley girl tone, "Why do there have to be so many formulas to memorize?"

"You'll do fine, Kitty," said Jean as she and Scott walked with her through the halls, "You always do."

"Gee, thanks for the enthusiasm," remarked Kitty, "Is everything okay? You two have been like a walking cloud of gloom all weekend."

"We're fine, Kitty," said Jean, sounding tired and annoyed, "It's just been rough."

"Right," she said, completely unconvinced, "Well if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go find happier faces in English Lit. Later guys."

"Yeah, later Kit," said Scott.

Scott and Jean exchanged looks. Clearly, they weren't very good at hiding conflict. But now was not the time to dwell.

"I've…gotta go," said Scott, putting his books in his locker, "I'll see you later, Jean."

"Yeah…see you," said Jean in a low tone.

With an exasperated sigh, Jean watched her friend walk off into the crowd. She hated having this distance between them. They were supposed to be best friends. She couldn't keep this up. It was tearing her up inside. It was time to do something about it.

'_That's it. Come lunch, we're going to lay this to rest, Scott Summers. You can count on it.'_

* * *

The morning passed by without incident for Scott. He remained distracted by his thoughts, barely remembering any of the lectures his teachers gave. When the lunch bell finally rang, it came as a great relief. And hopefully, it would give him a chance to lie this matter to rest.

Instead of meeting up with Kurt, Kitty, Evan, and Jean like he usually did, Scott waited outside near a picnic table. He had a tray of food with him, but he wasn't hungry. He just swirled his potatoes with his fork, waiting for the source of all his confusion to arrive.

"Ah thought you'd be here," came a familiar voice.

Scott's ears perked as he turned to face Rogue. The last time he saw her, she was lying naked on the floor of the Brotherhood basement. Seeing her again even in such a casual setting felt different, but it put a smile on Scott's face.

"Hey," he said awkwardly.

"Hey yerself," she said, sitting down next to him, "So are we gonna make small talk or are we gonna cut to the chase?"

Scott let out a deep sigh. Rogue was not one to beat around the bush. She was much better at confronting things. But that didn't make it any easier.

There was a strange silence between them, keeping their eyes on their food for a while. Neither one of them had been in a situation like this before. It was more awkward than they had imagined. But Scott had spent an entire weekend going over it and he wasn't going to cut and run now.

"Rogue, you and I had sex," he said bluntly, "We've known each other for less than a month. And if memory serves me right, you insulted me and my friends when we first met."

"Ah know," said Rogue distantly, "Hell of a change, huh? Should we regret it?"

Scott set his food aside and turned to face Rogue.

"No, not for a second," he said strongly.

Rogue kept her gaze diverted, but Scott didn't let her ignore this. He took her hand, giving it a firm squeeze to let her know he meant it. This got her attention as she turned to face the handsome man who had given her so much.

"Rogue, when two people have done what we did it changes things," said Scott awkwardly, "And I guess the big question now would be where do we go from here?"

"Ah don't know," said Rogue distantly, "That's what Ah've been rackin' mah brain with all weekend."

"Me too," he said, giving her hand another squeeze, "The thing is, I think it means a lot more than we realize."

"Funny, Ah thought Ah was just thankin' ya for givin' me this bracelet," she said.

"You did," he said, managing a smile, "But is that the only reason?"

Another silence fell over them. Scott and Rogue were at a crossroad. They shared a moment of intimacy that went beyond anything they had imagined. At the same time, they felt something. It was so profound they couldn't put it into words.

Looking down at the bracelet that started this ordeal, Rogue's heart started pounding as memories of what she and Scott did played out in her mind. She had been thinking about it all weekend. It was difficult to make sense of it all. But feeling his skin against hers again made her realize just why it meant so much.

"Scott, Ah'll level with ya," she said in a low tone, "Ah like ya. Ah like ya a lot."

"I know. I like you too," said Scott.

"No, Ah mean I 'like ya' like ya," she reiterated, now blushing profusely, "You're unlike any boy Ah've ever met. You reached out to meh when nobody else would. You understand meh in a way nobody else does. That means more to meh than Ah'll ever be able to tell ya."

Scott's heart raced. Rogue really liked him. The sex wasn't the only clue. The way she looked at him made his knees weak and his heart soar. He was never very good at showing emotion, but as he looked into this girl's eyes it was all but impossible to keep them bottled up.

"Ah know it's strange, a gal like me likin' a guy like you," she stammered.

"No it isn't," said Scott with a reassuring smile, "In fact, I think it feels right."

Rogue cast Scott a curious look. With her bracelet safely on, Scott reached up and tenderly caressed her face. His touch sent her emotions soaring. Warm sensations coursed throughout her body. His touch was every bit as sweet as when they had sex.

"You're a very special woman, Rogue," said Scott, struggling to get the words you, "I've never met anybody like you before. You're more to me than just a friend. And I…I don't know how to make sense of these feelings. I've been trying, but…"

Scott trailed off, unable to finish. Diverting his gaze, he now felt embarrassed. But his sweet words made Rogue smile. And she managed to finish what he couldn't.

"It's okay, sugah," she said in a soft tone, "Ya don't have to say another word. Ah understand."

"You…you do?" said Scott, still racked with doubt.

"If ya doubt meh, maybe this will convince ya."

Forgoing cumbersome words, Rogue slipped her arms around Scott's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Scott was shocked at first, but quickly sank into her warm embrace and kissed her back. No girl had ever brought out this side of him. No girl had ever made him feel this way before. But as he tasted her sweet lips, he knew once and for all that this girl was truly special.

When the kiss ended, Scott and Rogue sat together in a surreal moment. They couldn't stop themselves from smiling. Everything they had tried to articulate was simplified by this one act. For all the confusion that fateful night had caused, so much of it made sense through a simple kiss.

"Wow," said Scott, breaking the silence.

"That all ya got to say, lover boy?" said Rogue in a sassy tone, her arms still draped around his broad shoulders.

"Haven't we established by now that I'm not good with words?" he shrugged.

"Ah to hell with em! If ya really like me and Ah really like you, does it really have to be that complicated?"

"No. I guess not."

"Then why don't we stop overthinkin' and just let things happen as they ought to?"

Scott laughed as he traced his hand down Rogue's face. This girl was really something else. All his usual inhibitions went out the window when he was with her. It was strange given how structured his life was, but he wasn't afraid to embrace this new feeling. And while holding Rogue in his arms, he was eager to explore it.

"You're a real piece of work, you know that?" he grinned.

"They don't call meh Rogue for nothin', sugah. Now shut up and kiss meh again."

Scott didn't say another word as they met in another deep kiss. All the confusion and chaos that had plagued him over the weekend melted away. It all made sense now. He had feelings for this girl and he wasn't afraid to embrace them. It was a major development in his life and there was no telling where it would lead. But now was not the time to worry about it. His attention was completely focused on this enchanting girl.

But just as Scott and Rogue were sinking into the feeling, an unexpected presence approached and froze at what she saw.

"Scott?" gasped Jean, her eyes widening at the sight of her friend lip locked with Rogue.

Immediately, Scott was jolted from his daze as he turned to see Jean standing there in a state of pure shock.

"Jean?"

Jean's face contorted with anger. She was so enraged she nearly broke her plastic lunch tray. She left Scott alone to deal with his issues and now he was kissing Rogue. It made her blood boil in a way she couldn't describe. She was so upset that the table shook under the power of her telekinesis.

"Jean, I…" began Scott.

"Don't say a word, Scott!" shot the angry redhead, "I don't want to hear it!"

"Jean wait!" said Scott, getting up and trying to go after her.

But Jean was already gone. She didn't even give Scott a second glance.

Dazed by what just happened, Scott slumped in a state of distress. He finally confronted one issue, but now he had another to deal with. Jean had found out in the worst way possible. She saw him kissing Rogue at the moment when it was most damaging. Once again, he had messed up.

"Oh man," he groaned.

"Uh, Scott?" said Rogue, getting up with a disgruntled look, "Ah thought ya said she wasn't yer girlfriend."

"She's not!" said Scott, "I…I don't know why she reacted like that! I swear it Rogue, absorb me if you don't believe me!"

"Whoa, calm down, sugah," said Rogue, putting her hands on his shoulders, "Losin' it ain't gonna help."

Scott groaned. His life was a mess. One moment he was happy kissing a beautiful girl. The next thing he knew his best friend was yelling at him. It was like the universe was out to get him.

"I've gotta fix this," said Scott.

"You will, Scott. And Ah'll help," said Rogue.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Rogue," he sighed.

"Do ya think Ah care?" she said strongly.

Scott was at a loss. His life was upside down and inside out. Nothing seemed right. But Rogue wouldn't let him face it alone. She owed him as much for helping her in her time of need. Now it was time to return the favor.

"It'll be okay, Scott. Ah promise ya," said Rogue, running her hand down his face.

"You don't know Jean like I do," said Scott.

"Maybe not," she conceded, "But Ah don't wanna be the one that comes between you and your friends. Like it or not, Ah'm involved. And if Ah have to do this in order to be with you, then so be it."

Scott was amazed that Rogue was willing to go this far for him. She really did understand. And despite the complications, she was willing to go above and beyond to see where this new relationship would take them.

"Are you sure?" said Scott, still full of uncertainty.

"Scott, if Ah'm sure enough to have sex with ya, then Ah'm sure enough that Ah can help ya," she grinned, "Just leave it to meh. Ah want to make this work."

* * *

_Up next: Scott, Jean, and Rogue lay some things to rest._


	7. Coming To Terms

**Untouchable  
Chapter 7: Coming to Terms**

* * *

Jean Grey was fuming. Tears were streaming down her eyes as she hugged her shoulders, storming off into the parking lot of the school. She had no destination in mind. She just had to get away. 

'_I can't believe him! I can't believe HER! How could he?'_

Nearing the edge of school grounds, Jean stopped herself. Her mind froze, unable to contemplate any further. The memory of what she just saw played out in her mind. Scott had kissed Rogue. That alone was shocking enough, but the emotions she sensed from Scott told another story. She knew what she sensed. It was deep, affectionate, and strong. And it tore at her in a way she could never have imagined.

'_Why do I feel like this? It's not like Scott and I are dating. I had no claim on him. So why the hell am I so upset?!'_

Clenching her fists, Jean let out a frustrated sigh. Everything was a mess. Scott had always meant a lot to her. He was her best friend. But they never got romantic. She liked him a lot, but it never grew deeper than friendship. Now he was in the arms of another woman. Jean just didn't know how to process that.

"Jean! Hey Jean!" came an accented voice.

Jean's face contorted in anger. Rogue was the last person she wanted to talk to right now. She could have pushed her away with a good dose of telekinesis, but she restrained herself for the moment.

"Go away," she said sternly.

"Sorry, but Ah can't do that," said Rogue, folding her arms in defiance, "Not until we have a little chat."

Now Jean was really tempted to knock her away with a good telekinetic push.

"I don't want to talk!" she spat, turning around and flashing the goth a threatening gaze, "I'm warning you!"

"I'll risk it," she said indifferently.

Jean turned away, frustrated by Rogue's stubbornness. But the southern born mutant wasn't leaving. She had to deal with this if she was going to be involved with Scott.

"Fine, if ya don't wanna talk, then just listen," shot Rogue, "Scott and Ah are getting' serious. Ah really like him and he likes meh back. And I ain't afraid to admit I have feelings for him."

"You think I don't know that?" said Jean bitterly, "I'm psychic in case you've forgotten!"

"So why are ya goin' off like this?" shot Rogue incredulously.

"Why?!" spat Jean, "Because…because…ugh! I don't know!"

A sight wind kicked up around the redheaded psychic, her telekinesis building off her emotions. She tried her usual relaxation techniques, but she was too frustrated to concentrate. Rogue took a step back, maintaining a defensive stance. Jean was more volatile than she thought, but she couldn't leave yet.

"It's because ya like him too, isn't it?" said Rogue in a calm voice, "Face it, ya like him and seein' us kiss hurt."

Jean was about to yell back, but she stayed silent. Rogue's words were harsh, but true. She swallowed a hard lump in her throat, wiping the tears from her eyes. The telekinetic winds around her died down as the realization washed over her.

"Look, Ah'm sorry, Jean," said Rogue, taking a step closer, "You don't know meh and Ah don't know you. But Ah'm not out to hurt anybody here. Ah just…Scott came along and things just happened. Ah can't help how Ah feel anymore than you."

"You don't understand," choked Jean, "I…I always thought that Scott and I had something. We've known each other forever. We've always been friends and I just thought it was inevitable things between us would grow."

"Yeah…then Ah came along," said Rogue, finishing it for her.

An awkward silence fell over the two women. It was not an easy place to be in, having feelings for the same man. They could either confront it or become mortal enemies. There was nothing to go on. Jean and Rogue were truly at a loss. Neither knew what more could be said. Finally, Rogue broke the silence.

"So why didn't ya tell him?" asked Rogue.

Jean turned away, hiding her tears from this girl who had shaken her life up so much.

"It's complicated."

"Try meh," said Rogue.

"I…I just didn't want to compromise our friendship," she found herself saying, "Being friends is much easier than being lovers. That way you don't have to worry about breaking up or being jealous. And if it didn't work out who knows what could happen between us? I just…I always wanted to have Scott by my side, but I didn't want to take it too far."

"But ya still have him as a friend, don't ya?" said Rogue, "Just because he's with me doesn't mean that'll change. Hell, I wouldn't want it to. Scott's a great guy. Ah'm not out to hog him."

Jean turned to look her in the eyes. She half-expected to see a look of pity, but she was genuinely serious.

"Then I guess I was," sighed Jean, "Maybe it's because I never wanted to see him with anybody that would tear us apart. Maybe it's because I think his support has gotten me through so much shit over the years. And if he's not there…I honestly don't know what I'd do. He's my safety net. He's the one that keeps me from going crazy."

"In other words, he's your fallback guy," surmised Rogue, "No matter what happened in yer personal life, ya could take comfort knowing ya still have a guy in the wings."

Jean shot Rogue a disgruntled look, but quickly diverted her gaze as she processed those words.

"Yeah, I guess I was to some extent. And if he's with someone else…it doesn't feel right."

Rogue didn't know this girl very well. On the surface, they were polar opposites. She was the pretty, popular grade-grubber and she was the anti-social goth. They were from two different worlds. But Rogue had hurt enough people in her life because of her powers. She didn't need anything like this on her conscious.

"Look Jean, Ah'm not out to destroy yer life. Ah'm sorry if Ah've shaken' things up, but if neither of ya were gonna make a move then that's a pretty strong sign. Ah'm not sayin' ya should forget yer feelings for Scott, but if yer gonna feel for the guy don't do it just because he's a safety net. That ain't love. Hell, Ah don't know what that is."

Jean actually laughed at that. When she thought about it, her situation did seem overblown. Her feelings for Scott had always been complicated. Only now was she really putting them into perspective.

"God, I feel like the worst person in the world!" muttered Jean, "I actually wanted to possess another human being just because he's my friend! I swear, that boarders on a medical condition."

"Don't say that," said Rogue, managing a smile, "There are plenty of people who do worse. Ah know. Ah live with some of em."

Jean shook her head in exasperation. Thinking back to Scott, she had a lot to answer for. She didn't know Rogue personally, but if she was willing to face her like this then that spoke volumes for how much she liked him. And that was a dedication she couldn't hope to match.

"Look, something's happenin' between me and Scott," said Rogue seriously, "It may grow more serious. But Ah don't want to be with a guy knowin' Ah'm hurtin' the people he cares about. You don't do that to people you love. And Ah promise ya, Ah won't hurt him. Ah just need to know that it's alright."

Jean thought about that. It was hard thinking about Scott having feelings for another girl. But she had no right to dictate how he felt. Looking back at Rogue, she could sense the sincerity in her eyes. This girl had a connection with Scott that was different than the one she had. She could understand him in ways she couldn't. It was hard knowing she still had these feelings. But Rogue's feelings were different. There was more than just friendship. Scott deserved more than just being her safety net in life. And Rogue could definitely give him that.

"So how bout it?" said Rogue, taking a step closer, "Is it okay if Scott and Ah are close?"

Wiping her tears away, Jean smiled.

"Yeah…it's okay," she said, "I'm sorry for going off like this."

"Hey, no biggie," said Rogue, smiling back, "We all gotta blow up once in a while to stay sane."

"I think I've just had mine," said Jean with a sigh, "Just promise me one thing, Rogue."

"Name it," said the southern goth intently.

"Make Scott as happy as possible. Be there for him, love him, and comfort him. Do that for me and we'll call it even."

"Deal," grinned Rogue.

To seal the deal, the two girls shook hands. Jean still had plenty of things to work out, but at least she was on the right track now. Rogue was good for Scott. She could sense it. And if this was what would make him happy, then that was all the assurance she needed.

* * *

Back at the picnic table, Scott was pacing restlessly. For all he knew, Jean and Rogue had killed each other and the cops were already on their way. A million thoughts were going through his mind. Jean meant a lot to him, but he was developing serious feelings for Rogue. He hadn't expected it to happen, but it did and he embraced them. He just didn't want Jean to get hurt because of them. 

'_What have I done? How in the hell am I going to fix this?'_

He racked his brain for solutions, but none came. He had a girl he liked and a girl he had been close to for the vast majority of his life. He didn't deny he felt something for Jean, but what he felt for Rogue was stronger. But he didn't want Jean to suffer because of it. That was the last thing he ever wanted to do.

Suddenly, his train of thought was halted by a familiar voice.

"Scott?" said Jean as she approached, having wiped away her tears.

"Jean?!" said Scott, quickly scrambling for word, "Jean, I'm so sorry that…"

"Don't say anything, Scott. It's alright," said Jean calmly, "I…I need to get this off my chest."

There were countless things going through Scott's mind, but he heard his long time friend out. She seemed serious and conflicted, but not nearly as upset.

"I'm sorry I went off like that. It was wrong of me."

"No, it wasn't," said Scott, placing a hand on her shoulder, "You were just…"

"It was, Scott," she said, cutting him off, "I shouldn't have gotten mad. I don't own you. You have the right to be with anybody you want. I'd never want to deny you that. I just…"

Jean struggled to find the right words. Scott was still at a loss, but his gentle grip on her shoulder helped ease such tension. This was a lot harder than she thought, but it had to be done.

"God this is hard," she said, getting choked up again, "I'll just come right out and say it. I sort of had feelings for you, Scott."

Scott was stunned, his heart jumping at those words. He didn't know what to make of it. He didn't know how he should feel about it. This girl was very special to him, but this revelation definitely complicated matters.

"Jean…" he began.

"But seeing you and Rogue made me realize something," she said, swallowing another hard lump in her throat, "I had those feelings for all the wrong reasons. You're my friend and I always wanted to have you by my side. And to have feelings for you just because I want to keep it that way isn't right. It's downright crazy."

Scott cast his friend a comforting smile, moving in closer to her warmth so that she could take comfort in his presence as she so often had over the years.

"Jean, you know I'll always be there for you," said Scott, gently parting her flowing red hair from her face, "No matter what happens or who I'm involved with, you know that will never change."

"I know," she said with a sigh, "And I don't want to be the jealous girl who thinks she's just protecting her friend when he goes out and meets someone he really likes. Just answer me this, Scott. Do you really have strong feelings for Rogue?"

Scott diverted his gaze, going over everything that had happened since the moment they first met. It was complicated, but clear as night and day.

"Yes," he answered confidently.

"Then that's all that matters," she said with a smile, "You like her and she likes you. She told me herself. And I have no right to stand in the way."

She felt lighter upon getting such difficult feelings out. It was hard accepting this level of change, but it felt right. Scott had found something in Rogue that made him happy. And there was no way Jean was going to deny him that. She was his friend, not his keeper. And it was about time she realized that.

"So you don't hate me?" he said wearily.

"Of course not," said Jean, pulling him into a friendly hug, "I couldn't hate you if I tried, Scott Summers."

"So…we're okay?" he pushed, hugging her back, "Even with Rogue?"

"Yeah, we're okay," she assured him, "I've got some stuff to work out, but I'll manage with time. But you should do what your heart tells you."

Scott smiled, the tension that had racked his mind so much finally lifting. He thought he gained a lover and lost a friend, but it turns out he lost neither. And as he hugged Jean, he noticed Rogue standing in the distance with a humored grin. She went above and beyond to make this possible. It showed just how strong she was. Still bearing a wide grin, he mouthed 'thank you' to his new lover.

"I'll always be here for you, Jean," he said softly.

"I know," said Jean, fighting off another sob, "And so will I."

* * *

Scott went through the rest of the day with a big smile on his face. All the complications that had burned in his mind since he and Rogue had sex were finally lifted. He worked things out with Rogue. He worked things out with Jean. Now he could move forward. Rogue had changed his life remarkably and there was no telling where she would take him. 

The final bell sounded and the halls filled with students eager for the weekend. Scott made a pit stop at his locker before heading out the front door where he planned to meet his friends. Usually they hung back for a while, chatting with others and socializing in the parking lot. Only this time, he was greeted with a different face.

"Heya Shades! Over here!"

Scott's ears perked upon hearing that distinctive southern accent. Looking over towards the bike racks, he saw Rogue there waiting for him. She was casually leaning back in her sassy, yet sexy poise. It was a sight that made Scott's day.

"Hey yourself," he said as he approached her, "Where'd you run off to at lunch?"

"Thought I'd give you and Jean more time to work things out," she said, taking his arm and walking by his side, "So are things alright now?"

"Yeah, they're fine," sighed Scott, "Still got a few issues to get through, but it's nothing time won't help."

"Good to know," she said, "What about the others? What would that Professor of yours think if he knew ya were this close to the enemy?"

"He already knows," assured Scott, "I told him the whole story."

"You mean the 'whole' story?" she said anxiously.

"Yep," said Scott, causing Rogue to blush, "But don't worry, he's cool with it as long as we're careful and happy. We may have to keep Wolverine off our backs, but I think we can work around that."

"That's a relief," said Rogue as they started walking, "And don't forget about mah mama. If she finds out she'll go nuts."

"Yeah, that's another thing," said Scott, getting more serious, "Are you sure you want to risk that? I mean she's your mom."

"Adopted mom," Rogue corrected.

"Does that really make a difference?" he argued.

Rogue looked away, the issue of Mystique resonating a great deal. She was still her mother. If she was involved with a boy, she'd find out sooner or later. But for now, she'd rather have it happen later.

"Mah mama's a complicated gal," said Rogue with a conflicted look, "But she's got a big heart, really she does."

"I'll take your word for it," said Scott, finding it hard to believe.

"Ah also know she can be pretty stubborn. But that's why we need to give it time. Ah don't know if she'll come around, but Ah sure as hell don't want it to stop us from seein' where this goes."

"Me neither," said Scott as the stopped near the curb.

Slipping her arms around his neck, Rogue pulled him close. The intoxicating warmth of his strong body made her knees weak and her heart soar. And as he slipped his arms around her hips, he couldn't help but smile. The chemistry between them was obvious. Attraction, affection, and lust all came together when they kissed. It culminated on their first time together and that experience left them yearning for more. This new facet of their lives was clear for them to explore and they intended to see it through.

"Getting friendly in broad daylight?" teased Scott, sliding his hand up her back, "A little risky, isn't it?"

"Don't Ah have to be if Ah'm gonna be the girlfriend of Scott Summers?" she said in a sassy tone.

"No, but it sure helps."

Sealing to deal, Scott and Rogue met in a deep kiss. It had been a day of drama, but it worked out for the best in the end. And as Rogue soaked up Scott's manly aura, an idea popped into her mind that would make this day truly worthy of celebration.

"Hey, wanna have even more fun?" she purred, taking his hand and guiding him towards the football field.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

With a sneaky grin, Rogue reached into her pocket and pulled out a small package. Scott immediately recognized it as a condom and his face flushed the same color as his glasses.

"Ah hear couples like makin' out under the bleachers," she said in a sultry tone, "Wanna give it a try?"

Scott was speechless. Having sex in the basement of the Brotherhood boarding house was one thing. Doing it in a public place was something else entirely. But the look on Rogue's face was dead serious.

"Rogue I…where did you get that?" stammered Scott.

"Stole it from that Duncan Matthews guy," she grinned, "Ah plan on goin' on the pill, but Ah figured better safe than knocked up."

Scott couldn't help but smile. Not only did this girl make his heart soar, but she also taunted Duncan Matthews. It extinguished any remaining doubt. This girl was beyond amazing. And as he felt her warm skin beneath her green shirt, the deal was sealed.

"You're crazy, you know that?" said Scott, slipping an arm around her waist.

"We both are," she said playfully, "Now what do ya say we have a little fun?"

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Fueled by playful lust and passion, Scott and Rogue slipped under the bleachers where they could have some privacy. Thankfully, they had been rebuilt since the incident with Toad and were very secluded. It was a perfect, yet thrilling atmosphere to get sexy. It was also dangerous. If someone caught them, they would be in big trouble. But that was the last thing on their minds. After finally working things out they needed this. It was a bawdy, yet appropriate way to celebrate their new relationship. 

Scott pinned Rogue against a banister and kissed her passionately. Rogue returned his gestures, feeling up his manly form and moaning in contentment. Kissing and touching quickly grew heated. Clothes loosened and the danger factor went up, but that only served to heighten the experience. They put the condom Rogue took to good use. After making out and getting their passions going, Scott slipped the latex sheath on and pinned Rogue against a support column and went into her from behind. They couldn't draw it out like their first time, but that didn't stop them from having a good, thorough round of sex. Moans and pants mixed with the intoxicating feeling of flesh on flesh. Hot sensations filled their bodies. When all was said and done, they came together in a deep kiss and smiled affectionately.

"So…does this mean we're official?" she asked, sensually tracing a finger down the side of his face.

"I don't think we can get more official than this," grinned Scott, "Now shut up and kiss me."

"Hey, that's mah line!"

Panting together, Scott and Rogue met in one last kiss. It was amazing how they brought out such feelings within one another. Before they met, they never would have done something like this. But here they were wild with passion. Rogue helped Scott shed some of his uptight inhibitions and Scott helped Rogue come out of her shell. And together, they made for amazing chemistry and they weren't afraid to embrace it.

Yet unknown to the two lovers, their private moment wasn't exactly private. While nobody interrupted them in their moment, someone had taken notice. Pietro Maximoff, or Quicksilver as he was known in the Brotherhood, had just been sent out looking for Rogue. What he found was the last thing he expected. But it would certainly be interesting once he reported this to Mystique and his father.

'_Oh you are gonna to be in a world of trouble, Rogey!'_

* * *

In the office of Raven Darkholm, the shape shifter was fuming like never before. There were a lot of things that made her angry, but after Pietro came barging in and started talking about her daughter making out with one of the X-men she felt a rage unlike anything she had ever felt. 

Pietro told her about everything he saw. He spared no detail, telling her about the kissing, the touching, and the sex. The more Mystique heard the more her face contorted with anger. Pietro may have been over the top, but he got the message across.

"So you say Rouge, MY daughter, is shacking up with an X-man?!" scolded Raven, clenching her desk with fury, "How is that even possible? She can't touch!"

"The eyes don't lie boss lady," said Pietro as he casually sat back in his seat, "I know what I saw. You're little girl has gotten pretty 'friendly' with Summers if you know what I mean."

Mystique shot up in her seat, still gripping her desk as she loomed over Pietro with a threatening look.

"I would advise you NOT to speak about Rogue that way again or no speed will help you escape what I'll do to you!"

Pietro backed off a bit. Even he wasn't cocky enough to test Mystique's temper.

"Okay! Okay!" he said defensively, "Just thought it's something I'd relay, jeez!"

Taking deep breaths, Raven tried to contain her anger. It was bad enough that Rogue was getting friendly with the X-men, but getting intimate was very serious. The mere thought of her and that Summers boy together made her stomach churn. But it shouldn't have been possible. Rogue couldn't even hold hands with a boy let alone have sex with him. Agatha specifically told her that she couldn't control her powers in her current state. Something wasn't definitely amiss and she was determined to find out.

"So what are you gonna do?" asked Pietro, "Should we tell you-know-who?"

"No!" she said sternly, "And you will NOT relay this to him, got it? I'll take care of it."

"You sure you wanna do that?" said Pietro with a cocky grin, "You know the big boss doesn't like being kept out of the loop."

"I said I'll deal with it!" she spat, diverting her gaze out the window, "I just need to look into this a little further."

Even as Pietro reminded her of the situation she found herself stuck in, the shape shifter let out an exasperated sigh. She thought having her daughter back in her life would be a good thing. She was one of the few happy points in her otherwise miserable life. Now she had this to deal with. And if she truly was involved with an X-man, then she wasn't going to let it stand. She would see to it personally.

* * *

_Up Next: Scott and Rogue grow closer while Mystique grows suspicious._


	8. Parental Scolding

**Untouchable Rogue  
Chapter 8: Parental Scolding**

* * *

Things eventually settled after the drama between Scott, Rogue, and Jean. Jean laid the matter to rest while Scott and Rogue began pursuing a real relationship. They had to do it in secret, calling each other on the phone and having long chats while arranging a few meetings here and there so they could be close. It was difficult at first because they had to work around the Brotherhood and Wolverine. While word got out fast amongst the rest of the team, Scott made it clear that he'd rather not have Logan know. It took some serious coaxing, but his friends saw that he was serious about this girl and respected his wishes.

For Jean, it was surreal seeing her long time friend get into a serious relationship. He looked happier now that he was with Rogue. She could sense a difference in his mood after they talked. There was also this distinctive aura about him when he was around her. It showed they really did share a meaningful connection. Jean was still sorting out her feelings for him, but she could tell that Rogue made him happy. And while it would take time, she was beginning to see it was for the best.

It was a clear Saturday night with a full moon and no wind. It was perfect for a nice outing and Scott and Rogue wasted no time in taking advantage of it. With no danger room sessions to worry about and a laid back Brotherhood, the developing couple had a full night ahead of them.

"Scott?" said Jean, stepping into his room to see him putting on one of his nicer polo shirts, "Oh, are you going out?"

"Yeah, Rogue and I are going to try and hit a movie or something," said Scott, fixing his hair.

"Dressed like that?" she said with a skeptical glance.

"I know. I have no dress sense," sighed Scott, "But Rogue isn't fashion sensitive. Although she did dare me to try goth once."

"You? Goth?" said Jean, trying hard not to laugh at such a strange mental image.

"Not my style in the slightest," he assured.

"Well if she does persuade you one day, be sure to send me pictures. I'd love to see that."

"I'm sure you would," he said with a wry grin.

A brief silence fell over the two long time friends. It was still awkward at times. They were still close and the Rogue situation was still sensitive, but they were working through each issue as it came.

"I'm sorry, did you want to ask me something?" said Scott, regaining his swagger.

"It's okay," she assured, "I was just going to ask if you wanted to watch a movie with me and Kitty."

"Oh…" he said, looking away, "Well maybe tomorrow. We'll make up for it, I promise."

"I know you will," said Jean, managing a smile.

Checking the clock, Scott saw the time drawing near. Getting together with Rogue was difficult given her situation with Mystique and the Brotherhood. But a peaceful night together was just what they needed.

"Well you best not keep her waiting," said Jean.

"Good call," said Scott, putting on some cologne, "Is Logan still out?"

"Isn't he always?"

"Point taken," grinned Scott.

"Don't worry, Slim. I've got your back," assured Jean.

"Thanks," said Scott with a smile.

There was another silence between them. This time it was less awkward. The idea of Scott dating Rogue was still settling for Jean, but their friendship remained strong.

"So…you okay?" said Scott, getting more serious.

"I'm getting there," sighed Jean, "It's still hard to stop feeling certain things."

"Yeah, I know," said Scott.

Casting Jean one last reassuring smile, Scott grabbed his keys. Rogue had a way of making his week a good one. And with the stresses he faced at school and with the X-men that meant a lot.

"I better go," he said, "Later Jean."

"Later Scott," she said, leaving his room and walking back down the hall.

It was still hard for Jean to accept at times. Looking back at Scott as he left, the redhead sighed to herself. Her feelings were changing. A lot of things were changing. But she took comfort in the knowledge that her friendship with Scott would always be there.

"Hey Jean! Is he coming or what?" said Kitty as she met up with her friend in the hall.

"Not this time," said Jean, "He had plans."

"Oh…another date with Rogue?" surmised Kitty.

"Yep," affirmed Jean.

Knowing that was still a touchy issue, Kitty stayed silent. Scott made it clear that his relationship with Rogue was private and Jean defended it much to the surprise of the others. But like her, they too were getting used to the idea.

* * *

In the Brotherhood boarding house, things were as inactive as usual. Todd and Freddy were parked in front of the TV, Pietro was out again with some random girl, and Lance was working on his jeep. For Rogue, going out with Scott shouldn't be a problem. Her mother remained the biggest challenge. After she and Scott hooked up, Mystique confronted her about what Pietro told her. She pressed on everything from her relationship with Scott to her powers, leading to some very tense moments.

But Rogue played it cool, citing that she was trusting Pietro of all people who already had a grudge against her for shaking off his flirtations with her. She also played off issues of trust. She was her daughter and Pietro was a brat. She didn't like lying to her mother, but she just wasn't ready to come out about it yet. It also helped that she was always off doing errands for whoever it was they answered to. She even consulted Agatha and Destiny and they assured that her powers could not be controlled on her own just yet, helping to fuel her suspicions that something was amiss.

In her room, Rogue put on a pair of casual jeans and a tight fitting red t-shirt. It wasn't the usual stuff one would wear on a date, but she couldn't afford to be fancy when avoiding her mother. However, she still managed to work in a surprise.

"Dang, this thong is gonna take some gettin' used to," said Rogue, lowering her pants a bit to make sure it looked sexy, "Hope Scott appreciates it."

Checking the clock, the time was drawing near. She slipped into the hallway and started to make her way downstairs. She could hear the TV still going and as long as Pietro didn't burst in she was in the clear.

"Hey Blob, don't hog all the popcorn!" she heard Todd groan, "Others gotta eat too, yo!"

"Get your own, swamp breath!" replied Blob, "I made it. I eat it."

"Pigs," muttered Rogue, about to make her leave.

Just then, Mystique showed up from the kitchen.

"And just where are you going?" said the shape shifter, folding her arms in disapproval.

Rogue's heart jumped at her mother's tone. But she kept a calm poise.

"Just out, mama," she replied, "Ah'm gonna go for a jog and maybe grab a bite since Fred and Todd have cleaned out the fridge."

"A jog in that?" said Mystique curiously, "Don't you have workout clothes?"

"They're in the wash," she said quickly, "What? Pietro can go out and Ah can't?"

"Pietro isn't my daughter," quipped Mystique.

Rogue was getting frustrated. Scott was probably waiting for her and she didn't like arguing with Mystique. She had been getting on her case a lot more lately, but she wouldn't let that stop her.

"Look, why do ya gotta give me the third degree like this?" shot Rogue, "Didn't we already have this conversation? Why won't you believe meh, mama?"

Mystique studied her daughter's poise. She was stern and stubborn, just like her. The shape shifter had been keeping a closer eye on her, but with all the errands she had for Magneto she couldn't look into anything in major detail. Now Rogue was playing the trust card. It was every mother's greatest weakness. Her gut told her she wasn't being completely truthful, but she was in no mood to argue.

"Fine…" she finally conceded, "Just don't stay out too long."

"Ah won't," said Rogue, "Ah ain't a little girl anymore."

"Don't remind me."

Rolling her eyes, Rogue made her leave and started jogging down the road. After waving to Lance, Mystique watched until she disappeared from sight. She didn't want to believe that her daughter was foolish enough to get involved with the X-men, touch or not. She shuttered even more so at the thought of her being romantically involved with one of them. All she wanted was what's best for her daughter.

"They grow so fast," she sighed.

She was about to head off, but she just couldn't fight to urge to keep looking. She had a rare off-night tonight. Now was her chance to look deeper into Rogue's personal life. Mystique ventured upstairs into Rogue's room and made a quick sweep, looking for anything out of the ordinary. She checked her nightstand, her mattress, and her closet. For the most part, everything was in place. Rogue's room had a fairly plain layout given her gothic taste. It wasn't the cleanest room in the house, but it was still worlds better than the rest of the boys.

'_What am I doing? She's my daughter for crying out loud. I'm actually trusting Pietro! Am I really that naïve?'_

But that sinking feeling just wouldn't escape her. No matter how much she loved her daughter, she was still capable of lying. She kept on looking through her things. Then something caught her eye. Up in her closet, she saw a pile of clothes randomly stacked with was sticking out from underneath. She reached up and grabbed it. When she saw what it was her eyes narrowed with anger.

"Birth control pills…" she scowled under her breath, "That's it!"

This confirmed it. Rogue was lying to her. Tossing the package aside, Mystique shifted into a raven and flew out the window. If something was going on with her daughter and one of the X-men, she was going to find out. And if it turned out to be true then there would be hell to pay.

* * *

Rogue didn't have to walk long before she found Scott. They had grown used to meeting up outside the sights of the Brotherhood. Rogue just had to start walking down the road towards Bayville and Scott would drive up along her and pick her up. And with the Brotherhood out of sight, they weren't afraid to be playful.

"Hey there, Miss," said Scott as he drove up, "What's a gal like you doing walking the roads alone at this hour?"

"Still can't get the dang accent right, can ya?" grinned Rogue as she approached his car.

"I try," shrugged Scott.

"Doesn't make ya any less a gent," said Rogue, giving him a kiss on the cheek before hopping in.

Both youths smiled. When they were together, they could let down the usual façade of an uptight leader or a dark goth. Being with one another brought out a different side to their persona and it was something they enjoyed exploring.

"So what do ya have in mind for tonight?" asked Rogue as she strapped herself in.

"Well we could go someplace fancy and romantic," said Scott in a melodramatic tone, "Or we could just hang out at the gut bomb and eat some grease filled burgers."

Rogue cast her lover a humored grin.

"Hmm…tough choice," she said, "As nice as a fancy dinner sounds, there ain't no substitute for an ol' fashioned burger."

"The gut bomb it is," grinned Scott, "Not too romantic, but we'll make due."

"Oh I don't know," she said, playfully running her hand down his face, "We can make it romantic if you want."

The couple exchanged smiles. Being able to touch made Rogue more passionate than she ever thought possible. She only shared her renewed love of touch with Scott. And so far it had made their relationship progress strongly.

But as they drove into the city, neither one of them notice a black raven following them above. The figure kept a watchful eye on the happy couple. Nothing serious had happened yet. The night was young and open to plenty of possibilities.

* * *

After picking up some burgers at the gut bomb, Scott and Rogue casually hung out in a booth near a window. They kept it simple and steady as was their custom. Biting into the greasy, unhealthy food they quickly lost themselves in conversation. And with the everyday drama of being mutants in a world that didn't know they existed gave them plenty to talk about.

"So this makes how many dates for Pietro this month?" said Scott upon hearing Rogue's latest report of Brotherhood drama.

"Ah don't know," shrugged Rogue, "Ah lost count three bimbos ago."

"I'm surprised girls still go for him if he just brushes them off so quickly," said Scott, sipping his drink.

"Which is probably why he only goes for girls with a certain GPA and hip to waist ratio," muttered Rogue, "Hell, he hit on meh the first day we met."

"Guess you matched his looks requirements," said Scott flirtatiously.

"Too bad Ah have more than a handful of brain cells," she replied playfully.

"Well that's his loss."

"And your gain," quipped Rogue.

Reaching across the table, Rogue took her boyfriend's hand. She never thought she'd meet a guy as sweet as Scott. He had done more for her than anybody. Because of him, she could control her powers. Because of him, she felt love. Add to that, the sex was a major bonus.

"You think Ah could be a bimbo hottie like Pietro's girlfriends?" mused Rogue.

"Oh you definitely have the body," said Scott with a grin, making her blush, "But you'd have to change your dress sense and makeup color."

"Snowball's chance in hell," scoffed Rogue.

"You're beautiful in your own right, Rogue."

"Aw, ya like makin' me blush, don't ya?"

"What can I say?" he shrugged, "It's nice seeing the Rogue smile like a school girl."

"Don't push it, sugah."

With another smile, the couple laughed. Their lives were so complicated. Moments like this helped make the world more bearable in all its complexity. And it was a warm feeling being able to share this closeness together.

"So did ya have anythin' else in mind for tonight or do ya just wanna leave it here at a fast food joint?" said Rogue, a hint of flirtation in her eyes.

"Well I did have one idea," said Scott with a grin.

"Oh? Anythin' suitable for public places?"

"It depends," said Scott, diverting his gaze playfully, "Want me to tell you or would you rather be surprised."

"Ah like surprises," grinned Rogue.

"In that case, let's go. The night is young and so are we."

Locking her arm with his, Rogue and Scott made their way out to the car. The smile on Scott's face never waned. Rogue had a feeling he planned this out, but she wasn't complaining. A surprise by Scott Summers was always interesting and she had a feeling this would be every bit as special.

* * *

After a short drive, Scott arrived at the place. It was a small lot overlooking the city, offering a great view under the stars. Most of the kids from school called it Lookout Point. But to Scott, it was perfect. It was secluded, picturesque, and romantic. And while Rogue was by no means a traditional girl, she did appreciate his tastes.

"Here we are," he said, parking his car at the ledge.

"Wow," said Rogue as she took in the view, "Isolated, romantic, and above all, private. Not bad."

"Glad you like it."

"Like it? Ah love it," she said with a smile.

Turning off the engine to his car, Scott undid his seatbelt and slipped his arm around Rogue's waist. She quickly sank into his warmth, resting her head on her shoulder as they looked out over the beautiful city lights. The sky was crystal clear, a full moon shining brightly overhead. It was the perfect setting. It was a place where the complications of the world could just be forgotten.

For a while, Scott and Rogue sat together in a peaceful silence. Soaking up each others' warmth, they savored this close feeling. Rogue couldn't keep herself from smiling. Being with Scott brought out many feelings. She wasn't afraid to admit they were strong. And Scott felt the same way. It made them all the more certain that this was right.

"Sorry we haven't been able to have moments like this lately," said Scott, finally breaking the silence.

"It's alright, Scott," said Rogue, giving his hand a squeeze, "It makes them all the more worth it when they come."

"I won't argue that," he smiled, "But do you ever worry?"

"Worry? About what?" she asked.

"You know…that you being in the Brotherhood and me being in the X-men is going to strain our relationship?"

Rogue's look grew distant. It was hard to think about such things, but she couldn't escape her situation.

"Ah'd be lyin' if Ah didn't say it came to mind," she said, full of uncertainty, "But…it's complicated."

"I know," said Scott with a sigh, "Mystique's your mother. You can't run away from that. And I wouldn't want you to."

"Well to be honest, Mystique ain't a runnin' candidate for mother of the year," muttered the Southern mutant, "Hell, she left meh for years before comin' back into mah life. Not that Ah minded Irene, but it sure gets lonely when ya know yer mama's out there but she ain't there to give ya the comfort ya need."

"She's here now, isn't she?" said Scott, running his hand down the side of her face, "That's more than I can say about my parents."

Scott's expression sank. Talking about his family was always hard. Rogue was one of the few people besides Jean and the Professor who he confided. Even though Rogue had a strained relationship with her mother, at least she was still in her life. That was not lost on her as she held Scott closer.

"Ah'm sorry," she said softly.

"Don't be. I brought it up."

"But yer right," she sighed, "Ah can't get around Mystique bein' mah mama. And Ah wouldn't want to, but…"

"But what?" asked Scott, gazing into her eyes.

Rogue hesitated, uncertainty still hanging strong. It was a complicated issue dealing with her mother. She never talked about it with anybody else besides Scott. And she was still making sense of it.

"Ah don't know," she sighed, "Sometimes Ah get the feelin' that meh and mah mama ain't on the same page anymore. Lately she's cared less about being a mother and more about leadin' the Brotherhood."

"That doesn't mean she doesn't love you."

"Ah know," she said distantly, "But Ah just can't shake this feelin' that she ain't the same woman who adopted meh. She's changed, Scott. Ah've known that since Ah got here. And Ah don't know how to handle it."

Another silence came over them. This was clearly a touchy issue for Rogue. Scott hugged her closer, lending his support. He cast her a warm smile. It made her feel better inside. Feeling his touch and absorbing his warmth, Rogue's heart soared as he leaned in closer.

"You'll find a way. I know you will," said Scott, gently tracing along the white streak in her hair.

"Are ya always the optimist?" she said, sliding her hand down his face.

"Not by a long shot," laughed Scott, "Just ask the others back at the mansion. They think I'm as pessimistic as they come."

"You ain't around meh," grinned Rogue.

"What can I say?" he shrugged, "You bring out my better half."

Emotions ran strong and passions intensified as Scott slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Sinking into his embrace, Rogue wrapped her arms around his neck. They soon met in a soft kiss, the cool breeze of the night captivating their senses. The warmth was so sweet and comforting. It made their emotions soar. They were alone on an isolated lot and it didn't take long for them to realize the possibilities.

For a good long while, they kept kissing. Hands roamed and tongues wrestled. The sweet taste of their flesh made them feel so hot inside. Since they came together they had always been a passionate couple. But it was times like this when their emotions mixed with hormones that elicited true passion.

"Hey Scott?" said Rogue, their lips parting as Scott kissed down her neck.

"Hmm?" he said, sliding his hands down her back and resting them on her hips.

"Wanna do it in the back seat?"

Feeling her hot body grind against his, Scott caressed her face and smiled.

"Sure. I can't think of a better way to cap off a date."

Letting their desires take over, Scott and Rogue slipped into the back seat. Rogue went first, lying back against the passenger side while Scott hovered over her. She hooked her legs around his waist, grinding against his manly form as he captured her lips with his. Hands roamed and passions soared. The air was crisp and the yearning was clear. And together, Scott and Rogue embraced it.

With playful lust and tender passion, they made out in the confined area under the picturesque light of the stars. One by one, they removed each others' clothes until they were completely naked and ready to make love. It was hard positioning themselves at first, but it didn't take long for them to adjust and before long their bodies rocked together with great passion. They exchanged many tender kisses while caressing one another's naked flesh. Pleasure surged through their bodies and passion soared as they did it in numerous positions. Scott bent Rogue over the end and did her from behind until they got their first climax. Then Rogue pinned him on the back seat and rode him to another.

They dragged it out for as long as they could. It was a wonderful feeling, sharing such passion. Their bodies covered with sweat, Scott and Rogue met in one last deep kiss before collapsing in the back seat. Rogue tenderly embraced her lover, absorbing the warm feel of her naked body atop his. Being so close to someone was a wonderful thing. She never wanted to let it go.

Meeting together in one last kiss, the smiling couple rested their tired bodies As they rested their naked bodies under the romantic aura of the night sky, they continued to kiss and caress each others' warm flesh tenderly. They were covered in sweat, swimming in a sea of ecstasy. Lying on top of her lover, Rogue caressed Scott's face and captured his lips. With his hands still on her hips he kissed back, holding this beautiful woman close.

"You're the only one for meh, Summers," said Rogue softly.

"Just returning the favor," he smiled.

"Favor for what?" she asked, gently rubbing his manly chest.

"For pushing me to embrace something so wonderful," said Scott, his words thick with emotion, "You'll never know how much that means to me, Rogue."

Smiling warmly at his kind words, Rogue gave Scott another soft kiss. It was an amazing feeling, sharing such closeness. And lying naked under the stars made such a moment all the more heavenly. It showed how close they were becoming and how deep their feelings for each other were.

Yet as the couple soaked up the moment, a lone observer had watched the whole thing. Now they were cuddling in the back seat of a car completely naked with smiles never leaving their faces. And it made her blood boil with untold rage.

"That little…" growled Mystique, shifting from her raven form as she watched from atop a tree, "I can't believe it! How could she…this will NOT stand!"

* * *

After spending another hour at lookout point, Rogue and Scott put their clothes back on and called it a night. They made small talk as Scott drove her home. He gave her one last kiss before they parted. Rogue walked back with a smile on her face, feeling so happy and light after such a wonderful night with her boyfriend. She was lucky to have him in her life. She never knew she could find someone who made her feel so warm inside.

It had been a passionate night. They shared some time together and capped it off with a little romp in the back seat of his car. It was not the most comfortable place to do it, but it was still an amazing experience. This was definitely a night Rogue wouldn't soon forget. It made her wonder just how serious things with Scott were becoming.

As she neared the house, she straightened out the wrinkles in her clothes and fixed her hair so it looked like she hadn't just had sex. Luckily, Todd and Freddy were already asleep on the couch and Pietro was nowhere to be seen. Slipping upstairs, she passed Lance's room. Judging from the snoring he was already asleep. Mystique's door was also closed, so she assumed the same.

"Time to get back to reality," she sighed, "But first, a shower."

Stretching her tired limbs, she slipped into her room. Suddenly, she froze at the sight of the last presence she wanted to see.

"Hello Rogue," said Mystique, sitting at the foot of her bed with an ice cold look.

"Uh…hey mama," said Rogue, a hard feeling forming in the pit of her stomach.

"You're back late. I thought you just went for a jog," she said suspiciously.

She sounded suspicious. But Rogue kept her calm.

"Ah did," she said casually, "Then Ah got hungry and went out for a burger."

"And why would that take you over two hours?" pressed the shape shifter.

"Cause after Ah was done, Ah went runnin' again," quipped Rogue, thinking fast, "It was such a nice night that…

But Mystique wouldn't hear it. She knew Rogue was lying. She had hoped her own daughter wouldn't lie like this to her, but this was just too much.

"Cut the crap, Rogue! I know what happened!" shot the shape shifter, getting off the bed and looming over her rebellious daughter.

"Wha-what are ya talkin' about?" stammered Rogue.

"What do you take me for? You think I'm so naïve that I don't recognize the signs?"

"Now yer just talkin' crazy!" said Rogue, backing away.

"Oh?" shot Mystique, taking a step closer, "Then look me in the eye and tell me you weren't out fucking one of the X-men in the back seat of a car!"

Rogue went completely numb. Every muscle in her body tensed and her face flushed bright red. Somehow her mother found out. A hard lump formed in her throat. She wanted to get the words out, but they just wouldn't come. Her silence was answer enough. Mystique's eyes narrowed, full of anger and disgust.

"I can't believe it! My own daughter!" yelled the shape shifter, throwing her hands up in the air, "I tell you on day one to stay away from them and now you're having sex with one of them?! How?! If I wasn't so sure you couldn't touch I would ask what the hell are you were thinking?!"

Rogue's face contorted in embarrassment. It was bad enough she knew, but worse she didn't understand. This night had been so perfect up until now. And with the memory of what she and Scott had done still fresh in her mind, Rogue stubbornly fought back.

"Oh Ah don't know. Maybe it's because the X-men have been the only ones who've tried to make mah life easier since Ah got here? Maybe it's because they've reached out to meh in a way my own mama hasn't?!"

"Rogue, they're just using you!" shot Mystique, "You're playing right into their hands!"

"And how's the Brotherhood any different?" spat Rogue, "You say they want meh just for mah powers so Ah'll help their cause. Tell meh how that's any different then what you're doin' here!"

"Our goal is clear! Xavier's is a pipe dream at best!"

"Is that how ya really feel, mama?" said Rogue, tears forming in her eyes, "Or is that just what you've been told by someone else?"

Mystique stammered at that. Rogue hit hard. There was definitely some truth to those words, but she remained stubborn. She had worked too hard to turn back now. And she wasn't about to lose her daughter like this.

"Look, this isn't about our cause. It's about my daughter being involved with a dangerous boy," said Mystique in a calmer tone.

"Dangerous?!" spat Rogue, "Scott's the best thing that ever happened to meh! He understands meh and makes meh happy! Doesn't that mean anything to you?!"

"It's not right!" spat Mystique, "He's an X-man! He'll just draw you into a futile battle and I don't want to see my daughter caught up in Xavier's mess!"

Rogue was on the verge of tears. She was so angry and hurt. She never thought she'd find love in her life and the second she feels it her mother stomps all over it. She could take being hurt by the rest of the world, but her own mother struck her especially hard.

"Mama…Scott means a lot to meh. Ah can't just forget how Ah feel about him."

Mystique rubbed her sore temples. She hated seeing her daughter with that hurt look on her face. It tore at her heart more than she ever expected. This was a lot harder than she thought, but it was for the better.

"I'm sorry, Rogue. But it can't go on. What's going to happen now is that you're going to stop talking to him and you're going to tell me how this happened. I especially want to know how on Earth you're controlling your powers enough to fuck him!"

"You can't do that!" yelled Rogue.

"I'm your mother, Rogue. I can and I will," said Mystique sternly, "Don't test me on this! I'll pull you out of school if I have to, but you will NOT associate with that boy now or…"

Suddenly, just as she was passing her sentence, the shape shifter was cut off by the sound of her phone. She was brimming with anger. She couldn't let this stand. But she also knew she couldn't keep her boss hanging.

"Hold on," she muttered angrily as she answered the phone, "What?! I'm in the middle of something!"

The tension in the air was thick. Rogue didn't know what to do. This was her mother. She couldn't just run away from her. She had such strong feelings for Scott, but her mother still had a great deal of authority over her life. There was no escaping that. But at the same time, her heart pulled her in another direction.

"Now?!" she spat into the phone to whoever it was on the other line, "I told you I…no, of course…how long?"

A look of great frustration fell over the shape shifter. She let out a harsh grunt of anger. Nothing was going right tonight. She wanted to finish this with her daughter, but she couldn't ignore orders.

"Fine!" grunted Mystique bitterly, "I'll get right on it."

Tossing her phone aside, she stared down her daughter with a cold gaze.

"I have another mission," she said angrily.

"So what else is new," muttered Rogue.

"This isn't over!" spat Mystique, "But…I'm willing to give you a chance to work through this. You just have to do one thing for me."

"Oh? And what might that be?" said Rogue, hugging her shoulders as tears streamed down her face.

"End this relationship with Cyclops and keep your distance," she said sternly, "If I come back and you've done as I've asked then we can forgive this whole thing. We'll still need to talk about your powers, but you have my absolute word that all will be forgiven if you just respect my wishes. Deal?"

Rogue cast her mother a bitter glare. It was bad enough she ran out on her constantly, but now she was trying to take away the one piece of happiness she had in her miserable life. And like it or not, Mystique was still her mother.

"Fahne," she said in a low tone.

"Good," said Mystique, finally calming down, "Make sure that it's done. Or so help me we'll leave this place and never come back. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," sighed Rogue.

With one final look of frustration, Mystique left Rogue to contemplate her situation. On one hand she had her family and on the other she had the love of her life. It was a difficult position, but one she couldn't escape.

Tears filled her eyes as she collapsed on her bed and curled up in a fetal position. She didn't want to leave Scott behind and she didn't want to lose her mother. It was all so complicated. Her life was coming apart. And now she had a major decision to make.

"Damn it!" she said with a hard sob, "What the hell do Ah do now?"

* * *

_Up next: Rogue comes to a difficult decision._


	9. Staying Away

**Untouchable  
Chapter 9: Staying Away**

* * *

Scott didn't hear from Rogue for the rest of the weekend. He called her numerous times, but he only got her voicemail. He didn't know Mystique had found out. He didn't know that she was being forced to make a decision between her mother and her boyfriend. The longer he didn't hear from here the more concerned he became. He hoped everything was alright and anxiously awaited the moment he could talk to her again.

The new week at school began like any other. There were tests to take, lectures to sit through, and homework to be done. It was typical by all accounts for the X-men and Monday was its usual drag.

"I'm and so not ready for my trig test this week," groaned Kitty as she, Kurt, Scott, Jean, and Evan walked through the halls, "I studied three hours last night and I still don't remember a thing."

"That's what you get for taking pre-calculus as a freshman," shrugged Evan, who was carrying his skateboard, "Gotta take baby steps when it comes to math."

"For some, maybe," said Kitty, "But I need it if I'm going to take AP courses."

"Good luck," said Kurt with a laugh, "I vouldn't last two veeks in zhose classes."

"It's not THAT bad," said Jean, who had taken a few, "You just have to be willing to do the work."

"Easy for you to say Miss Valedictorian," commented Evan, "Not everybody has your smarts."

"Evan, if you spent half the time studying as you do skateboarding…" began Jean.

"Wow, don't even go there," said Evan, holding his hands up in defense, "You have your passions, I have mine."

Jean rolled her eyes. Evan wasn't the most stellar student, mostly because of his work ethic. His stubbornness was hard to overcome, but if he was going to escape extra danger room duty he'd have to buckle down soon.

"Speaking of passions, you've been awfully quiet zhis morning, Scott," commented Kurt, "Anything vrong?"

With his hands in his pockets, Scott sighed. His anxiety got worse when he didn't see Rogue in the halls this morning. Either she was caught up in something or she was avoiding him. Either way he had a bad feeling about it.

"It's Rogue," he said distantly.

"Rogue?" said Jean, quickly taking interest, "I thought things were okay between you two."

"They are," said Scott, "We had a great time Friday night. But when I tried to call her the next morning, I didn't get an answer. I left her a ton of messages, but she still hasn't called back."

The others didn't know what to make of it. Scott and Rogue's relationship was complicated, but nobody denied for a second that they had a strong connection. It was just hard when she was with the Brotherhood.

"Eh, I wouldn't worry," said Evan, "Rogue's not one for consistency last I checked."

"Not when it comes to calling me," said Scott.

"Just give it time, mien friend," said Kurt, giving his friend a pat on the back, "Rogue probably has her reasons."

"That's what worries me," sighed Scott.

Down the hall, Scott saw the Brotherhood casually walking by. Rogue wasn't with them, but it didn't stop him from casting a suspicious scorn. It was hard to imagine how Rogue lived with those guys. They had been giving them trouble since day one. He was tempted to go up and talk to them, but Jean stopped him before he could.

"Let it go, Scott," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure Rogue is alright."

"I hope so, Jean," said Scott, still full of uncertainty, "I just have a bad feeling, you know?"

"In that case I'd recommend skipping lunch, man," said Evan light heartedly, "Because I doubt meatloaf will help that feeling."

Scott managed a slight smile. Evan may have been flakey, but his sense of humor had a way of making things easier. Yet his anxieties wouldn't leave him. Something didn't feel right. And he would search all day if he had to in order to find out what was going on.

* * *

The day was not going well for Rogue as she sat under a tree during lunch reading one of her Anne Rice books. She had been dealing with a hard lump in her throat all week, bitter after her fight with Mystique. She was still gone on assignment, but the bitterness held strong as she remained caught between her lover and her mother.

She spent the majority of the weekend alone in her room. She cried more than she had in years, frustrated that her own mother would keep her from the best thing to happen to her in her miserable life. Mystique wanted her relationship with Scott to end. But it wasn't easy when her feelings for him were so strong.

'_Ah can't believe it. Ah finally find someone Ah can really relate to and mah mama hates it. Why can't Ah just be happy for once? Why does the whole world have it out for meh?!'_

Slamming her book shut, Rogue hugged her knees and stared off into the distance. She looked down at the bracelet Scott had given her, memories of the time they had spent together rushing through her mind. They were happy moments that she treasured, but there were still so many feelings she wanted to explore with Scott. And because of her mother, she may not get that chance.

She was lost in her memories, when suddenly a voice broke brought her back to reality.

"Rogue?" said Scott as he approached her from behind.

"Scott?"

Her heart skipped a beat. The lump in her throat grew heavy with anxiety. Facing this boy was trying on her emotions, but she couldn't turn away.

"I've been looking for you all day," he said, sitting down next to her, "I called you six times."

"Ah know," she said, not looking him in the eye, "Ah got every message."

"So why didn't you call? I've been worried. Is anything wrong?"

Rogue still wouldn't look at him. Her heart was racing. Her vision was blurred by tears. Just being in his presence was a strain. It would make this all the more difficult, but it had to be done.

"Scott…" she began, trying to maintain control of her emotions, "Ah can't see ya anymore."

Scott's eyes widened with shock, a paralyzing feeling coming over his every limb.

"What? But…why? What did I do?"

"It ain't somethin' ya did, Scott," said Rogue, getting more choked up, "Since the day Ah first met ya, you've said everythin' that needed to be said and done everythin' that needed to be done."

"So why can't you see me anymore?" he pushed, not taking his eyes off her.

Rogue was silent for a moment, still unable to look him in the eye. She knew if she did it would make this a lot harder. And she didn't want to break down like this. She had to be stronger.

"It's…it's Mystique," she said bitterly, "She found out that we've been…ya know."

"Oh…" said Scott, his face flushing bright red.

There was an awkward silence between them. Rogue didn't want to have to do this, but she had no choice.

"How bad was it?" asked Scott wearily.

"Ah don't know if it could've gone any worse," she muttered, "Ah never saw her so angry. She said Ah had to break up with ya immediately and never talk to ya again. She threatened to take meh out of this school and send meh back to Mississippi if Ah didn't."

"She can't do that!" said Scott with outrage.

"She's mah mama," said Rogue, her words seething with anger, "She can do what she wants."

"Isn't she the same mother you said left you for months on end and was never there when you needed her most?"

Rogue clenched her fists in a rage. Mystique was her mother, but she hadn't been too motherly over the years. She was always gone, doing her own thing. Irene was nice to her, but it wasn't the same. She clearly had priorities more important than her own daughter, but there was little she could do about it.

"Ah'm sorry, Scott," she said, swallowing the lump in her throat, "Ah still feel for ya. Don't think for a second that Ah don't. But…"

However, Scott wouldn't let her finish. His heart sank to the pit of his stomach. He felt strongly for this girl. She meant a lot to him. But because of who her mother was, they couldn't be together.

"Don't…" said Scott in a low tone, getting up and turning away, "I understand."

Rogue tried so hard not to cry, but tears of sorrow wouldn't stop flowing. Her heart was breaking and the pain was greater than she ever could have imagined.

"Ah'm so sorry," she said, choked by her emotions.

"Don't be," he said, trying hard not to lose it, "Thanks for all the good times. I'll never forget them."

With those final words, he walked off. Rogue watched him with every step, her lips quivering as tears streamed down her face. She was so angry at the world, especially Mystique, for taking away the one bit of happiness she had found. But there was nothing she could do about it.

Still hugging her knees, Rogue buried her face in her arms. With nobody else left to comfort her, she broke down in a wave of tears.

'_I'll never forget them either, Scott. Thank you.'_

* * *

The rest of the day was a blur for Scott. He didn't talk to anybody or do anything. He just went through each class in a daze, his heart shattered in a million pieces. People tried to talk to him, but he just ignored them. He never thought it would hurt this much, losing someone he had such strong feelings for. It made him sad and angry, sad that he couldn't be with the girl he wanted and angry because her mother made it that way.

When the final bell rang, Scott waited by his car for the others. When they saw him, they knew he wasn't in a good mood. He was cold and numb, lost in his own world.

"Scott? You okay, man?" asked Kurt as he, Kitty, and Jean approached.

Scott didn't answer. He just set his backpack in his car and got behind the drivers seat.

"Let's go," he said in a low tone.

"Uh…okay," said Kitty warily, "Sounds like someone had a bad day."

"Don't start, Kitty," said Scott bitterly.

The younger girl was silenced, not testing the young man any further. Jean bravely sat next to him, looking at her friend with a concerned expression.

"Are you going to be okay?" she said, showing great concern.

Scott held his head low, not looking at his friend as he started the car and pulled out.

"I'll be fine," he said, hiding every last shred of emotion.

Kurt and Kitty exchanged worried glances. They were about to say something when Jean shook her head, signaling them to stand down. She knew Scott better than either of them. And if something was really bothering him, he had to deal with it by himself first.

'_Don't push him, you two,'_ she sent them via telepathy, _'I think he needs some alone time.'_

* * *

After her emotional breakup with Scott, Rogue went numb for the rest of the day. A bitter look of anger dominated her demeanor. Nobody dared to talk to her. Even teachers didn't want to push her. But none of that mattered. Her world was a mess. She could care less about school.

The Brotherhood sure didn't help. As the final bell rang, Rogue angrily stuffed her books in her locker and slammed it shut. She felt like going on a rampage, breaking everything that wasn't bolted to the floor. But that didn't deter Todd from making things worse.

"Yo Roguey! What's the matter? Ya look more pale than usual," he joked.

Rogue shot the younger boy a scathing look, causing him to back off.

"Whoa, bad day. Ah well, I know how to fix that. The guys and I are gonna go for a bite at the gut bomb. Wanna tag along?"

"Ah'll pass," she said bitterly.

"Suit yourself," he shrugged, "Guess I'll warn the others you're in another mood. Later!"

As the younger mutant hopped away, Rogue slammed her fist against her locker. It hurt, but she ignored the pain. Her life was falling apart and the so called Brotherhood she lived with couldn't care less. Taking her backpack, she stormed off. It would be a long walk home, but at least it would give her some time to think.

'_It's gonna be one of those weeks.'_

* * *

Later that evening, the X-men were participating in a regularly scheduled danger room session. It was nothing major, consisting of a series of obstacles concealing targets they had to destroy in a certain period of time. It gave Scott a way to blow off some much needed steam. He spent the majority of the afternoon wallowing in his room and blowing stuff up helped vent his seething frustration.

However, it was hard to keep his emotional state in check. Unlike the many other times he led a danger room session, he went all out destroying anything that moved.

"Three targets down! Two to go!" yelled Scott, blowing up traps of spinning mace with relentless optic blasts.

"Yeow! Vatch it, Cyclops!" said Kurt, having to teleport to avoid the shrapnel, "You almost hit me zhat time!"

"I got you, Kurt!" said Jean, putting up a telekinetic shield around him and Evan.

"Man, I don't know what's more dangerous…Scott or Logan's traps," he muttered, shooting barrages of spikes at incoming projectiles.

"Let's just get this over with before he goes Wolverine on us!" said Kitty as she phased through some metal blockades that sprang out from the walls.

Up on the observation deck Logan and Ororo watched the scene unfold below. Scott's unusual behavior did not go unnoticed. He was getting the job done, but not with his usual efficiency. Something was definitely amiss.

"Cyke's really goin' all out today," said Logan with a suspicious growl.

"Yes, I've noticed that too," said Ororo, sounding worried.

"He never goes all out," Logan went on, "That's my job. Something's wrong here."

"I agree," said Ororo, casting the young boy a worried look, "I hope everything's okay."

Down below, Scott continued his rampage. Turning the setting on his visor to it's most powerful setting, he blasted through a maze of paintball guns to hit the next target. He didn't care about collateral damage. He didn't care about doing it cleanly. He just had to vent.

"One more to go!" he yelled.

"I got it!" said Evan, aiming his spikes at the defenses surrounding the final target.

"No, just cover me!" ordered Scott.

But before Evan could comply with the order, Scott unleashed another raging optic blast. It destroyed the target and left a sizable dent in the ceiling, sending a shower of metal and shrapnel to the ground.

"Oh shit!" yelled Evan, scrambling to get out of the way.

"I got you!" said Kitty, jumping in and phasing him through the falling projectiles.

When the smoke cleared, the alarm sounded. The session was over and the job was done, but the mess left behind would definitely take some time to clean up.

"Jeez!" said Evan, brushing some of the metal scraps off his uniform, "I know you're having a bad day, Cyclops, but don't take it out on me!"

"Sorry," said Scott in a low tone, "I told you to cover me."

"I know," he spat bitterly, "But how was I supposed to do anything when you wouldn't give me any time!"

"Easy zhere, mien friend," said Kurt, calming his friend down, "It's over now. Let's just call it a day."

With a disgruntled sigh, Evan conceded. The look on Scott's face didn't change, but that didn't stop Jean from casting him a hard scorn.

"Alright kiddies, sessions over," said Logan over the intercom, "All of ya can file out. Except you, Summers. I wanna have a word with you."

"Great," muttered Scott, wiping the sweat off his brow.

Shaking her head in exasperation, Jean left with the others. Scott was clearly not in the right mood. She wanted to yell at him until her lungs gave out. But this was just Scott Summers being stubborn. For now, she'd leave the scorning to Logan.

When the others were gone and Logan arrived, Scott maintained his cold poise. Logan was clearly furious with his performance, but he could care less.

"You mind explaining yourself, kid?" he said angrily.

"We got the job done, didn't we?" remarked Scott, folding his arm in defense.

"Don't be a smart ass!" scorned the angry Wolverine, "You know what I'm talking about! You blew through anything regardless of who was in the crossfire!"

"Funny, don't you do the same thing?" quipped Scott.

"Not when I'm with the team!" said Logan, getting up in Scott's face.

Normally, anybody who faced this side of the Wolverine trembled. But Scott was too miserable to care. His heart was in pieces and his confidence was shattered. No amount of scorn from Logan could equate to that level of hurt.

"Kid, I don't know what's goin through that crazy head of yours, but whatever it is get over it!" said Logan sternly, "In the meantime, you're on cleanup duty for the Danger Room. Any questions?"

Scott remained apathetic and cold, caring little of any punishment he received.

"No," he said.

"Good. Now get to work."

Without another word, Scott sighed to himself and started the long task of cleaning up the danger room. He knew he was out of line, but he felt so numb. It was the only way he could stop thinking about Rogue. He had a lot to work out. And with a desolate danger room to clean, he had plenty of time to dwell over it.

Up from the observation deck, Ororo cast him a worried glance. This was not the Scott Summers they knew. He was so cold and bitter. Something was clearly bothering him. But given Scott's stubborn nature, he wasn't going to fess up anytime soon.

* * *

Scott spent several hours cleaning up the mess he made. When he finally finished, it was late. Most of the others were turning in, but he had homework to do so it was sure to be another restless night. But in his current state, it was probably going to be like that anyways.

After powering down the danger room, Scott changed out of his uniform and dragged himself up to his room. His body was sore and his mind was a mess. Tiring himself out did help somewhat. He was finally able to stop dwelling on Rogue, but he still felt so much hurt. And chances were this feeling wouldn't go away anytime soon.

"Ugh, what a day," he muttered, collapsing on his bed.

He wanted to lie in this state all night, but sleep was the last thing on his mind. Staying busy would help keep him distracted. At least that's what he hoped.

"Feeling any better?" came a voice from his open door.

Turning around, Scott saw Jean standing in his doorway wearing her usual sleeping attire. She bore a clearly disgruntled look. And after his earlier behavior, Scott could hardly blame her. Only now the guilt was catching up to him.

"A little," he sighed, "I think the Danger Room took it out of me."

"Right," said Jean, not convinced.

Closing his door, Jean sat down next to him on his bed. He didn't look her in the eye. He already knew she was mad at him and he didn't need to feel any worse.

"So are you ever going to tell me or do I have to probe your mind?" she said sternly.

Scott was silent, still reeling from what happened between him and Rogue. His thoughts were a mess. Jean clearly sensed it, causing her to put on a look of greater concern.

"Come on, Scott. I'm your friend," she said, putting her hand over his, "Please tell me what's wrong."

Giving her hand a squeeze, Scott let out an exasperated sigh.

"It's Rogue," he said in a low tone.

"Yeah, I figured," said Jean, "Did something happen between you two?"

Scott's expression fell. It wasn't any easier getting over what happened. But Jean was the one person he was willing to confide in.

"It's Mystique," said Scott bitterly, "She…found out."

"Oh…" said Jean, piecing the rest together, "I see."

"She wasn't too happy to say the least," he went on, "Rogue isn't supposed to talk to me or anybody else in the X-men or else she'll be sent right back to Mississippi. But knowing Mystique, she probably wouldn't stop there."

"So she broke up with you?" said Jean, sounding appalled, "All because Mystique said so?!"

Scott's expression contorted with hurt. His hatred for the shape shifter had never been stronger. But at the moment sadness superseded his anger.

"It's complicated, Jean," said Scott.

"Oh? How do you figure?" said Jean skeptically, "Does forcing her to break up with you make her love you any less?"

"No, love's not the problem," retorted Scott, "She's in the Brotherhood in case you've forgotten."

"Did that stop her before?"

"No, but it sure caught up with us and now it's over," he said morosely.

Jean let out a frustrated sigh. Scott Summers was a stubborn man, especially when it came to his feelings. He wasn't the most emotional person in the world. He cut himself off more often than not and this was no exception. It made Jean's situation all the more difficult.

"Sounds like this is Rogue's problem, not yours," she said.

"I know. I guess that's why I'm so frustrated," said Scott bitterly, "No matter how I feel about her, there's nothing I can do to change it."

"So you still love her?"

Scott's heart sank once more. Despite his anger, he couldn't escape his emotions.

"Yes," he answered, "I couldn't change that if I wanted to."

His voice was strained. Not knowing what more she could do, Jean slipped her arms around her friend and hugged him. Her embrace helped ease his anxiety. But the hurt in his heart hung strong.

"I don't know what else to do," said Scott at a loss.

"Only Rogue can do something about it, Scott. She's the one who has to deal with Mystique."

"I know! But I want to help her!" he said, his frustration getting the better of him.

"You can't help everybody!" said Jean in a firm tone, "I've seen you try with every conflict we face. But you just have to accept that there are some things you don't have power over. I know that's hard to accept because it makes you feel like you're not in control. Believe me, I know."

Scott didn't doubt her words for a second. He and Jean knew better than most people. Jean had struggled with her psychic powers while Scott was stuck wearing ruby quartz glasses for the rest of his life because of his optic blasts. Control was a big part of being a mutant. Neither liked it when they didn't have the power to manage a situation, especially Scott.

"I just…I wish things weren't so complicated," said Scott, swallowing the hard lump in his throat.

Managing a small smile, Jean took her friend's hand and gave it a warm squeeze.

"Yeah, me too," sighed Jean, "But I do know this though. If Rogue really does feel strongly for you, then she'll do whatever she can to make it work."

"Mystique won't let her," said Scott bitterly.

"Mystique isn't Rogue," reminded Jean, "She still has a choice. Just give her time and hang in there. I'm sure it'll work out."

Scott took comfort in her words. His feelings for Rogue were strong. He knew she felt the same way. They couldn't erase the connection they shared. Even if Mystique didn't approve, it was still there. All that was keeping them apart was the shape shifter's authority. But Rogue was a fighter. It was up to her to stand up.

"I hope you're right, Jean," said Scott, the tension easing.

"Just have a little faith," said Jean, glad to see some life back in her friend, "Promise me you'll try and get some sleep?"

"Yeah, I'll try," he said, managing a smile, "But homework comes first."

"It always does," sighed Jean, getting off the bed, "Goodnight Scott. Don't stay up too late."

"I won't," he assured, "Thanks Jean. Sorry for being such a jerk."

"It's okay," she said with a smile, "We all have our bad days. But even the worst have to end sometime. We just have to believe that the ones that come will be better."

Leaving Scott with those words to muse over, Jean went off to her room. She had homework as well and the sooner it was done the sooner she could turn in. Scott was still down, but he felt better having talked to Jean about it. She always had a way of cheering him up.

Grabbing his backpack, Scott took out a large stack of papers that he needed to go over for class. Having gone through the day in a stupor, he had to catch up. But before he began, his gaze drifted over towards his cell phone. He kept it on, just in case. If Rogue was going to make a move, he wanted to be ready. Until then, he would have to have faith that she would follow her heart.

* * *

Just as Scott was starting his homework, Rogue was in her room back at the Brotherhood house in an equally deep stupor. She spent hours on end staring at her phone. On one hand she had her mother. On the other she had her heart. It was not an easy choice, but she had to make one soon if she was going to lay this affair to rest.

Curling up on her bed, Rogue closed her eyes and let her thoughts drift. She had a lot of thinking to do. Hopefully, she would make the right choice in the end.

"Goodnight Scott," she said into the dark silence, "Wherever ya are, Ah still love ya."

* * *

_Up next: Rogue begins to question her decision._


	10. Tough Choices

**Untouchable Rogue  
Chapter 10: Tough Choices**

* * *

Days passed and Rogue's luck didn't get any better. She was miserable after the incident with Scott and it persisted every waking hour. Mystique was still off doing whatever it was she had to do, leaving her alone with the Brotherhood. Needless to say, they didn't offer much comfort. If anything, the extra time with them was making things worse. 

Not an hour went by that she didn't think about picking up the phone and calling Scott. She wanted so badly to hear his voice, but every time she thought about it the words of her mother came rushing back. No matter what she did, her feelings for Scott persisted. And not talking to him was only making them stronger. The only thing keeping apart was her allegiance to the Brotherhood, but it was an allegiance she was increasingly questioning.

The final bell rang after another day of drudgery for Rogue. After slamming her locker shut she muttered a curse under her breath, not looking forward to going home to the Brotherhood. With Mystique gone there was nobody to keep them in line. Thus, the state of the house went to hell. Garbage was piling up and so were the bills. Just living under the same roof was becoming a challenge.

"Hey Scott! Hurry up!" came a voice down the hall.

Rogue didn't want to look, but she couldn't help it. Down the hall, she saw Scott meeting up with Evan. Even seeing him at a distance made her heart jump, but she quickly turned away and left before the temptation got to her. Little did she know, Scott looked back as she walked off, equally distant in his longing gaze.

"Scott, did ya hear me? Kurt and Kitty are waiting!" yelled Evan, breaking him out of his daze.

"I'm coming," he muttered, forcing himself away as he drudged along with Rogue still on his mind.

When Rogue stepped out, she sought a quiet moment under a tree where she usually did her reading. Crowds had gathered all over the school, forming the usual clicks. Rogue never had a desire to be a part of any of them. Scott was the only one who reached out to her. Now she was alone again. It was a hard pill to swallow, all because she was a part of the Brotherhood of Mutants.

Bitter with frustration, Rogue tried to lose herself in a book. The crowds died down and the soccer team started practicing in the field across the school. She knew she'd have to get back to the Brotherhood eventually, but she wanted to hold out as long as possible.

As she read on, her mind began to wander from the harsh scold of reality. Suddenly she was brought out of her daze by the presence by a familiar voice.

"Hey Rogue, you wanna ride back?" said Lance, casually twirling his keys on his finger.

Grunting from his interruption, Rogue shut her book.

"Ah'll walk, thanks," she muttered, "What are ya still doin' here?"

"Thought I'd catch up with Kitty," he shrugged, "I think she's warming up to me."

Rogue muttered a curse. Lance was allowed to get close to an X-man, but she wasn't. She didn't know why Lance bothered, but she assumed Kitty must have had a thing for bad boys. Scott had mentioned it to her while they were together, but Mystique never cracked down on it. It just wasn't fair.

"Whatever," she said, going back to her book, "See ya later, Lance. And try to get Todd to do the dishes when ya get back. Ah think Ah saw some stuff movin' in there this morning."

"No promises," said Lance indifferently, "Later."

Rogue let out a frustrated sigh. It was official. Her life at the Brotherhood sucked. They boys were slobs, her mother was a psycho, and she was stuck living with them. Lance could hang out with Kitty, but she couldn't hang out with Scott. Nothing felt right. Why was she even there? She was never happy living with the Brotherhood. In fact, the X-men reached out to her more than they ever did. It was enough to get her thinking.

"Hey Lance, can Ah ask ya something?" she said, stopping young teen before he got to far.

"Sure, but can it wait?" he said, checking his watch, "I don't want the guys messing around in my jeep."

"Ah'll make it quick," she said, her tone dripping with sarcasm, "Just answer meh honestly. Why are ya with the Brotherhood? Do ya really believe what Mystique said about mutants and humans?"

Lance looked at Rogue strangely. It was the first time anybody questioned the principles of the Brotherhood. But still, he answered.

"Well…yeah," he said without too much though, "It makes sense. I've seen it all my life. People pick on those who are different. But mutants shouldn't have to endure that kind of shit. We're the strong ones and humanity will always fear us because of that."

"But look at the kind of crap we can do, Lance," argued Rogue, "Ah can put people in comas, ya can bring down a building, and Pietro can run halfway across the city in three seconds flat. That's pretty scary stuff in mah book."

"So what!" scoffed Lance, "People will still hate us because they don't understand because people fear what they don't understand."

"But don't times change?" questioned Rogue, "Sure, they fear crazy stuff, but shouldn't we at least try to give them a shot?"

"Liked they'd listen," scoffed Lance, "Face it, Rogue, it's a lost cause. We're more evolved than them. How can they ever accept us?"

"Do ya really believe that, or is that just somethin' else Mystique said?" said Rogue skeptically.

Lance cast Rogue a suspicious gaze. He didn't enjoy talking about this stuff and Rogue was really pushing it.

"Jeez, what's with the questions all of the sudden?" he said defensively, "Why are you questioning what we stand for? You're Mystique's daughter for crying out loud! This sort of thing shouldn't even matter to you."

"Well it does!" shot Rogue, "Just because Mystique's mah mama doesn't mean Ah go along with everythin' she says! Ah have a right to question why we shut ourselves off from the rest of the world!"

"That's dangerous thinking Rogue," warned Lance, "You're starting to sound like Xavier."

"This ain't got nothin' to do with Xavier!" spat Rogue, getting up to defend herself, "This is meh doin' something you guys ain't doing much of…thinkin' for myself!"

"Well it sounds like you're doing too much thinking," said Lance bitterly, "Seriously, Rogue, give it a rest. I know you were ga ga over Summers for a while, but don't get suckered into his Xavier babble. It's all a total load."

"Is it, Lance?" questioned Rogue, "Or are you just not givin' it any thought?"

Lance stared down the southern mutant with a cold gaze. Had she not been Mystique's daughter, he would have gone further. He didn't like being called out on this. It was not something anybody discussed in the Brotherhood. And Rogue was definitely veering from their regular norms.

"I'm serious, don't make an issue about this," said Lance in a threatening tone, "It's not something you should think about. We're the Brotherhood. It's us against the world. That's how it is. Accept it. Case closed."

Not wanting to argue a second more, Lance stormed off. It left the issues Rogue raised unanswered. She needed to be reminded why she was with this group, but in the end she had even more doubt. This wasn't a cause. It was mindlessly following ideas that just sounded cool.

Hugging her shoulders, Rogue bitterly sighed. It was starting to dawn on her. She wasn't sure of the Brotherhood's cause. She just came following her mother. And she wasn't even around half the time. She was miserable, bitter, and lonely. This was no life.

'_Ah left Scott for this?'_

Grabbing her books, Rogue stormed off to blow off some steam. She had a million thoughts going through her mind, all of them dwelling on her decision to end her relationship with Scott. Was it the right thing to do? Why did she give up the only thing in her life that made her happy? They were hard questions that demanded hard answers and she had to do more than just think. Clearly, she had a choice to make.

* * *

As Rogue made her leave, she passed through the parking lot where Scott was meeting up with Kurt, Kitty, and Evan. They had a danger room session while Jean had soccer practice. While he was still down about Rogue, he had gotten a little better since his chat with Jean. But Rogue was still never far from his mind. 

"So vhat's on zhe menu today?" said Kurt as he sat in the front seat with Evan and Kitty in the back, "Is Logan planning anything special?"

"You know, Logan," sighed Evan, "We'll only know once we get there. It's part of that being ready for anything stuff he's always preaching."

"Well it does, like, make sense," said Kitty, "Remember the whole Blob ordeal? That's not the sort of thing you can prepare for."

"I know," said Evan, "Still has a way of leaving a guy sore."

"I hear zhat," sighed Kurt, "But don't vorry. I always keep ice packs on hand."

"Well keep them ready, man. You never know."

Scott stayed silent as he started the car. A Danger Room session would definitely help distract him from Rogue. But it still bothered him. And there was no telling how far it would go.

As he adjusted his mirrors, Scott caught a glimpse of Rogue as she was storming away from the school. For a moment he froze, the memories of the good times they had together rushing back. Mystique transferred her out of the same literature class and he rarely saw her in the halls anymore. It still tore at him that he couldn't even talk to her, but that was just their luck in life.

"Yo Scott," said Evan, "Still with us, man?"

Snapping out of his daze, Scott came back to the cold hard reality of his situation.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he said, still watching Rogue through his mirror until she was out of sight.

"Still hung up on her, eh?" commented Kurt.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Scott in a low tone as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Vell hang in zhere," said Kurt, trying to sound optimistic, "Zhese zhings have a vay of vorking zhemselves out."

"Wish I had your faith, Kurt."

"Like, we all do," said Kitty, "But seriously, Scott, you shouldn't dwell so much on Rogue."

"So says a girl who's been crushing on a Brotherhood member as well," grinned Evan.

"Hey!"

"Swish!" grinned Kurt, giving Evan a high five.

Scott rolled his eyes. It was nice to know they supported him, but they couldn't begin to understand. His situation with Rogue was much different than Kitty's deal with Lance. Lance wasn't related to Mystique and their relationship thus far had been simple attraction. It went much deeper with Rogue, making the hurt all the more difficult.

Yet as he drove off, Scott took some comfort in Kurt's words. Maybe things would work out, but given the stiff nature of the Brotherhood that was a long shot at best. Nevertheless, he tried to have faith. Rogue felt for him the same way he felt for her. That level of connection could never be forgotten.

* * *

After leaving school grounds, Rogue found herself walking the streets of downtown Bayville. She was still fuming after her talk with Lance. The cloudy skies above seemed to help go along with her embittered state. Sometimes nature had a twisted sense of irony, but given how she felt right now it was appropriate. 

Not one for stereotypical shopping among teenage girls, Rogue walked through the maze of people. Letting her thoughts wander, she kept dwelling on the growing doubts she had about the Brotherhood. None of it sounded right anymore. The only real reason she could think of for staying was her mother. But then again, she was never around. She loved her, but she was becoming more a leader than a parent.

'_What am Ah gonna do? Ah can't forget about mah mama, but it ain't like Mystique's been too motherly since Ah got here. Scott's the only one who really gave a damn, but Ah can't even be near him!'_

Clenching her fists in frustration, Rogue stopped near an intersection to collect her thoughts.

'_Why does it have to be so dang complicated? Is bein' happy so much to ask?'_

Her face sank in a wave of sorrow. She was alone and miserable, living in a run down boarding house with four boys she couldn't stand. She drew strength from the memories she had with Scott. She missed their dates, their conversations, and their passionate lovemaking that made her feel so special. And it was all because of the Brotherhood.

Saddened by her complicated situation, Rogue's gaze drifted across the street. There she saw the ice cream stand Scott took her the first night they went out. They almost kissed that night. It marked the beginning of her feelings for him. She couldn't forget them if she wanted to. They were just too strong.

Then her eyes fell upon a couple sitting in a booth just inside. They looked like students from Bayville sharing a nice sundae together. They were smiling, flirting, and enjoying each other's company. Rogue's heart sank. She knew those feelings all too well. She missed them so much. It angered her that she couldn't experience such happiness.

'_This is no life…livin' with a bunch of rejects who don't even think for themselves. Ah can't go on like this! Ah just…Ah need a sign.'_

Stopping in front of a major clothing store, Rogue leaned up against the glass in a daze. Letting her thoughts wander, she turned to look inside the store. Then she saw it. There on display it stood. Suddenly it came to her. It was the signs she was looking for. She had been avoiding the truth for too long. She couldn't take it anymore. This was her life, not Mystique's. She had the power, not her. And for the first time, her decision became clear.

Walking into the store, Rogue found the first sales rep she saw.

"Excuse me," she asked the female employees, "How much is that dress in the window?"

* * *

"Don't stay up too late, Scott," said Jean as she and Scott left the library after working on a project for over an hour. 

"No promises," he sighed, "I've some reading to catch up on in AP History."

"Still all work and no play?" she teased.

"At least for me," said Scott much to her chagrin.

Jean shook her head, tired from a long day as well. But Scott clearly needed more rest than her. He had been out of it since the whole Rogue ordeal. She had tried confronting him about it, but it was one of those matters nobody except Rogue had control over. It was hard seeing Scott deal with it, but those were the unfortunate circumstances.

"Night Scott," said Jean, retreating to her room, "Try and get some rest."

"I'll try," he assured with a smile, "Night."

With a tired sigh, Scott settled in his room. His arm still stung from the danger room session. Rubbing his sore muscles, he sat on his bed looking to distract himself with more work. It helped keep his mind off Rogue, but never for very long.

"Damn homework," he muttered, "Better get started."

He was just about to open his book when suddenly his cell phone started ringing. With a frustrated sigh he reached over and answered it, hoping it wasn't Paul calling to pester him about the lit test again.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey Scott. It's meh."

Scott's heart skipped a beat. That accent was unmistakable. It could only be one person.

"Rogue?"

"Yeah," she replied, sounding down, "Sorry Ah didn't call sooner."

"Sooner? I thought…" stammered Scott at a loss for words.

Hearing her voice sent a rush through his system. He thought he'd never hear from her again. It was all so sudden, but he had come to expect that from Rogue.

"Is everything okay?" he asked after collecting himself.

On the other line, Rogue was sitting at the foot of her bed in a daze. On the floor was a medium suitcase packed with her things. She was facing the biggest decision of her life. There was no turning back now. She either faced this feeling or put it behind her forever.

A hard lump formed in her throat. She had gone over it in her head a million times. Yet still, it was so hard.

"Ah miss ya, Scott," she choked out, "Ah miss ya so much."

Scott's heart jumped at the emotion in her tone.

"I miss you too," he said honestly.

Biting her lip, Rogue pushed further.

"Ah…Ah have to see ya," she said, her hands shaking with anxiety, "Can ya meet meh down by the park near the boarding house?"

"I…" stammered Scott, shocked by her proposition, "Of course. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Thanks. Ah'll be waitin'," said Rogue, hope returning to her tone.

She was about to hang up, but Scott had one last message for her.

"Rogue?" he said with the renewed life in his tone.

"Yeah?"

"It's good to hear your voice again."

A warm feeling came over the southern woman. It helped the anxiety fade, giving her strength for what was to come. She should have done this sooner. It felt so right. But better now than standing with this mess for a second longer.

"Same here, sugah," she said warmly, "Ah'll see ya soon."

"I'll be there," he said, setting aside his books and grabbing his keys.

For Rogue, it would take a little longer. Looking at her suitcase and the dress she bought from the store, she gathered herself for this difficult decision. But as she held the dress up to her figure, she knew it was right. And it was time she take back the happiness she once lost.

"Guess it's now or never."

* * *

After a short drive to the park closest to the Brotherhood boarding house, Scott parked his car along the side of the rode and got out. It was late and there was a storm brewing. The clouds above looked like they were ready to open up at any moment. He didn't see anybody out aside from some people walking their dogs. Checking his watch, he hoped he wasn't too late. 

Walking around the main path, his knees trembled. He so desperately wanted to see Rogue. His anticipation grew as did his anxiety. He couldn't help but feel worried. It was all so sudden. Something had to have changed with her, but he wasn't sure what. Hopefully he would get his answers soon.

"Scott?" came a voice from behind.

Upon turning around he saw her. Only it wasn't the sight he expected. Instead of her usual attire, Rogue was dressed in an elegant dark purple dress that hugged every one of her curves perfectly and accentuated everything that made her beautiful. She had tended her hair, put on her best makeup, and if he wasn't mistaken she was wearing perfume. She was truly a sight to behold, rendering Scott Summers at a total loss.

"Rogue?"

Smiling at his reaction to her dress, the southern girl dropped the suitcase she had been holding and ran up to him. She just couldn't hold it in. She wanted to feel his touch again. Setting aside all lingering doubts and anxieties, she threw her arms around her lover and pulled him into a deep kiss. Scott was shocked, but eagerly embraced her warm body and kissed back.

It was so sweet, the soft feel of their warm flesh so close once again. It felt like it had been ages since they last touched. Scott and Rogue savored every moment, taking in the intoxicating taste of one another's warm presence.

"Hey," she said as they parted.

"Hey yourself," said Scott, grinning as he slipped his arms around her waist, "What's going on? And what's with the dress?"

"What? A gal can't make herself look good for her boyfriend?" she quipped in a sassy tone.

"Seriously Rogue," said Scott, caressing her face, "Talk to me."

Rogue took a deep breath. Without a doubt this was going to be the hardest moment of her life. But in the arms of the man who had given her so much, she had all the strength she would ever need.

"Ah've been doin' some thinkin'," she said, her tone thick with emotion, "Ah've thought about where Ah've come from, what Ah've been doin', and why Ah'm here. And Ah've realized a few things."

Scott's heart jumped as she ran her hand down the side of his face. Gazing into her eyes, her beauty enticed him. Nothing could tear him away from this moment. So he listened intently.

"Ah made a mistake," said Rogue, struggling to get the right words out, "When mah mama made meh break up with ya, Ah didn't do it because Ah wanted to. Ah never wanted what we had to end."

"I know," he said softly, "I never wanted to end it either."

"But it ain't just that," said Rogue, her tone growing more distant, "After Ah left ya, Ah started havin' second thoughts about the Brotherhood. Hell, Ah don't even know why Ah was there. The only reason Ah came was because of mah mama. But…she's changed, Scott. She ain't the same woman who raised meh."

Scott held her closer. This was an obvious strain on her. But she had to get it out.

"Ah thought bein' in the Brotherhood would give meh purpose," she went on, "Turns out they don't even have a purpose to begin with. All this talk about humans and mutants is just…it's a game to them. They don't think about it. They don't care about makin' a difference. They don't even question it."

"But you're different, Rogue," said Scott strongly, "You've shown me that."

"Which is why Ah called ya," she said, swallowing the lump in her throat, "Scott, Ah can't stand it anymore. Ah can't live in mah mama's world. Ah don't want to hurt people. Ah've done enough of that with mah powers. So Ah…Ah left."

"You left?"

Scott was shocked. Rogue leaving the Brotherhood was extreme. She wasn't just leaving them, she was leaving her mother. It was a serious decision, but one she was serious about.

"Ah don't belong there," she said in a low tone, "All Ah wanna do is find mah place and be happy."

Sinking into his embrace, she never wanted to let go. This was the happiness she left behind. This was the feeling she needed. And Scott was there to give her everything she desired.

"You've shown meh more than Ah can ever thank ya for," she went on, "All Ah want is to be with you, Scott Summers."

But her emotions soon got the best of her. Tears formed in her eyes as she held onto Scott's embrace. Burying her face in his shoulders, she sobbed in a wave of emotion. Holding her close, Scott lent what comfort he could.

"It'll be okay, Rogue," he said softly, "I promise."

"Thank ya, Scott," she choked, "Thank ya for everythin'."

Overcome with emotion, Scott and Rogue came together in another kiss. As if on cue, rain started pouring and lightning flashed in the distance. It was a surreal moment as they embraced what had nearly been lost. Their hearts once again soared, flushed with passion and yearning. Their bodies came together in a sea of warmth. Their emotions soared like never before. And they yearned to embrace it.

"Scott…take meh," gasped Rogue, caressing his face.

"Right here?" he said.

"Ah don't care where," she said, drawing his face closer to hers, "Ah just wanna be with ya tonight."

* * *

Hand in hand, Scott and Rogue rushed back to his car and drove off into the rainy night. Rogue was free from the Brotherhood, throwing her suitcase in the back seat and embracing this new feeling. Their passions soaring, the couple stayed close the whole way. Then they came across a motel. Not giving it much thought, Scott got a room and led his lover inside where they could share their passion privately. 

Locking the door, the two lovers embraced in a passionate kiss. Rogue ran her hands along the manly contours of his upper body, savoring the hard feel of his manly flesh. Scott's tongue wrestled with hers while running his hand up her hips and along her back, their desire for one another too great to resist. They slowly peeled each others' clothes off, touching each other with great care. When they were fully nude, Scott laid her out on the bed and they started making love to each other.

It was desperate and passionate. It felt as though it had been forever since they relished this feeling. They didn't hold back, letting their passions run wild as they rolled around on the bed. It was a special moment in their lives. Rogue made a decision and as she felt Scott's body with hers, she was assured this was right. This was the man for her. This was the path she would take. And she made sure she showed her appreciation to Scott with some extra passionate lovemaking.

Their bodies exhausted with passion, Rogue collapsed atop her sweaty lover's naked body after the final round of sex. With the soft touch of his flesh against hers, she smiled to herself as she listened to his soft heartbeat. She was brimming with happiness, feeling warm and content in every conceivable way.

"I love you," said Scott softly, resting his hands on her hips.

"Ah love ya too," said Rogue, giving her lover one last kiss before exhaustion took over.

Lying naked atop the covers, Scott and Rogue quickly nodded off into a peaceful sleep. It was an amazing moment, coming together at such an emotional moment. This was a major turning point. Rogue was willing to leave the Brotherhood for him. It spoke volumes for the connection they shared. And as they lay together with their naked bodies entwined, there was so much hope for the future.

But as the two lovers slept together above the coves in a content slumber, a bolt of lightning flashed to reveal shadowy figure loomed over their naked bodies. Brimming with rage, Mystique clenched her fists in a fury like no other. Her daughter had disobeyed her. She succumbed to the lure of a boy she had forbidden. It made her angry in a way she couldn't describe. And she would not let it stand.

'_That little whore! That's it! This ends here!'_

* * *

_Up next: the confrontation with Mystique comes to ahead._


	11. Outrage

**Untouchable  
Chapter 11: Outrage**

* * *

Mystique had just finished a long, arduous task for Magneto. She came back hoping to see her daughter still adhering to her wishes. Turns out that was wishful thinking on her part. She arrived at the Brotherhood house to see that Rogue had packed up her things and left. That alone told her what happened and who she was with.

After yelling at Toad, Lance, and Blob for not stopping her she flew out in the direction of the mansion where she was certain Rogue was at. Yet much to her surprise she spotted a familiar red convertible parked at a motel along the way. It made her sick to her stomach thinking what that implied. Nevertheless, she started peering into each window in search of her daughter. And much to her disgust, they hadn't kept the curtains completely closed and she saw them through a narrow slit in bed.

To get in she used her shape shifting abilities to trick the manager into giving her the key by mimicking Scott. With the key she quietly slipped in only to be inundated with the thick scent of sex. She was too late. Scott and Rogue had finished their erotic deeds. Now sweaty and exhausted, they lay naked above the sheets of the bed enraptured in each others' arms. Each bore a look of contentment, but there was one person who was very unhappy with the sight.

"Time to wake up," she stated angrily, causing the couple to stir.

"Hmm?" said Rogue, opening her eyes in a tired haze.

But when she saw the figure of her mother hovering over the bed and her naked boyfriend still sleeping beneath her, she shot up in shock.

"Mama!" she exclaimed, instinctively, folding her arms over her breasts.

This also got Scott to awaken from his peaceful slumber, opening his eyes to see a very angry Mystique looking over his naked form.

"Mystique?!" he exclaimed, now feeling very exposed.

"Bingo! You two are busted!"

Wrought with disgust, Mystique lunged forth with murderous rage towards Scott. The two naked teens fell to the side of the bed, Rogue grabbing some sheets to cover herself with. Mystique didn't hit anything, but managed to leave a sizable dent in the wall with her fist. But pain was the last thing on her mind as she set her angry sights on Scott.

"You dirty son-of-a-bitch!" she yelled, attacking the naked teen, "I'll teach you to fuck my daughter!"

"Oh shit…" muttered Scott.

He was in big trouble. Not only was he facing the last person he wanted to see at the moment, but he was doing it without any clothes on. He tried to cover up, but he didn't have time as Mystique tried to grab his throat. Scott's many hours in the Danger Room kicked in, knocking away her attempts. But Mystique was on a warpath. Nothing was going to stop her.

"I swear to God! I'll cut off your balls and shove em down your throat!" yelled Mystique, fighting the young teen into a corner.

Now backed against a wall, Mystique went in for the kill. With Scott on the floor, she grabbed him by the throat and started squeezing with all her might. This boy had not only corrupted her daughter, but seduced her into bed. She had reasons to hate the X-men before, but this boy was now tops on her list.

"Ack!" choked Scott, struggling against the iron grip of the enraged shape shifter.

Blinded by her rage, Mystique listened to Scott struggle. Meanwhile, Rogue was coming out of her daze. It was like a bad dream, her mother catching her and Scott together at such a vulnerable moment. Now she was choking the life out of him. She was plenty embarrassed, but she set that aside as she ran towards her angry mother.

"Mama stop!" she shouted, letting the bed sheets covering her fall as she grabbed Mystique from behind, "Let him go!"

"Stay back, Rogue!" yelled Mystique, still holding onto Scott's neck, "Get your clothes on and I'll deal with you in a moment!"

"No Ah won't stay out!" exclaimed the angry goth, "Now get yer dang hands off mah boyfriend!"

Upon hearing that last part, Mystique faltered. It was just long enough for Rogue to pry her off Scott, who started gasping for air once he was freed. Rogue tried to restrain her mother, but she was consumed by so much outrage. Her sights were still on Scott, but Rogue tried talking her down.

"Let me go!" she yelled, fighting off her daughter, "Let me go so I can kill the little prick!"

"NO!" spat Rogue, "Ah won't let ya go! You gotta stop this right now!"

Still on a war path, Mystique turned around to face her still naked daughter. Full of motherly scorn, Rogue fell back slightly.

"You're in no position to be barking orders, Rogue!" shot Mystique, backing her daughter up towards the opposing wall, "I should send you to the other side of the planet for what you've done! I gave you specific orders to break up with this boy and stay away from the X-men! Now I come back and you're fucking them?! What the hell is the matter with you?!"

Rogue tried to remain poised, but it was hard when Mystique had her up against a wall and completely naked. Never in her life had she been so embarrassed and mortified, but she had to remain strong.

"It ain't like that, mama!" said Rogue, breathing hard under the cold gaze of the shape shifter.

"Oh? Then why don't you explain it to me?!" yelled Mystique, "Why don't you explain why you're fucking an X-man behind my back?!"

"Because Ah'm in love with him!" shot Rogue, tears of anguish forming in her eyes.

That only made Mystique madder.

"You're in in love with him?!" she exclaimed, even more mortified, "He's an enemy and a liar and you call him your boyfriend?! You've barely been here a month for crying out loud! Of all the boys in the world you want this guy to be your boyfriend?! What did he do to you?!"

"He gave meh this!" yelled Rogue, returning her rage as she showed Mystique the bracelet Scott had given her.

Mystique's eyes narrowed at the strange object on her daughter's wrist. It didn't look like much, but to Rogue it meant everything.

"This allows meh control mah powers!" said Rogue, now in tears, "He reached out to meh in a way nobody else did! Not even the Brotherhood bothered to go out of their way like Scott! And now Ah can touch because of what he did!"

Mystique had to calm down to process this. In her blind rage she hadn't even thought about how Rogue and Scott had been able to have sex with her powers. She had been so mortified that she didn't even consider what had happened. Looking at the bracelet, the shape shifter was at a loss and Rogue pressed harder.

"Rogue…" began Mystique, but she was quickly cut off.

"He did more for meh than you ever tried!" she yelled in a wave of sobs, "Did ya even try to do somethin' about mah powers?! Did it even bother ya that Ah was cryin' myself to sleep every night thinkin' Ah'd never get close to anybody again?!"

As angry as the shape shifter was, seeing her daughter cry struck an emotional chord. Her face contorted in a conflicting mix of anger and frustration. But at the same time, seeing Rogue like this was tearing her up inside.

"Mama…" she choked out, "Ah found someone who makes meh feel special. He gave meh a gift Ah can never repay. Doesn't that mean anything to you?!"

Mystique was still angry, but looking at her distraught daughter she put on a more serious demeanor. Had this been with any other member of the Brotherhood, she wouldn't have struggled this much. But Rogue was her daughter. She couldn't let her emotions get the better of her.

"Rogue…" she said, trying to be calm, "I only want what's best for you."

"Ah know," said Rogue, wiping her eyes of tears, "But don't ya think Ah know best what makes meh happy? And if Ah can find it with someone special, should it matter that he's with the X-men?"

Mystique's face contorted in a maze of conflict. Looking back at Scott, who was still lying naked in the corner watching the scene before him, her fists clenched. She hated seeing her daughter cry. She hated being in this position. And as much as she wanted to see Rogue happy, she knew that circumstances would never allow this to work. There was only one solution.

"NOOOOO!" yelled Mystique, lunging back towards Scott with murderous rage.

Scott got up and prepared to defend himself, but then the shape shifter was suddenly paralyzed from behind and frozen in place. The next thing she knew, all the life was being drained out of her. Every nerve stung as she struggled to turn her head, only to see her own daughter holding onto her bare arm.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" she cried, the world around her spinning before blacking out and collapsing to the floor.

"Ah'm sorry, mama," cried Rogue in a wave of sobs.

She had hoped it wouldn't come to this. But in the end there was no escaping it. Having turned off her bracelet when Mystique wasn't looking, Rogue didn't want to have to do it. But there was no other way.

When all was said and done, Mystique fell to the floor in unconscious heap. The sudden rush of memories and powers overwhelmed Rogue's system, causing her to fall back against the wall and sink to the floor. In a fit of sorrow she hugged her knees and started crying her heart out.

Seeing such anguish, Scott went over to her side and protectively held her in his arms. Making sure her bracelet was back on he let her cry into his shoulder while she clung to his warmth. They were still naked, reeling from the shock of what had just happened. But together, Scott and Rogue supported one another during this difficult time.

"It'll be okay, Rogue," said Scott softly, "It'll be okay."

Placing a soft kiss on his lover's forehead, the conflicted girl calmed down. She took comfort in Scott's words. Even if it was unclear whether or not they were true, his warm embrace helped keep her together during this trying moment.

"Please Scott…take meh away from here."

* * *

After getting dressed, Scott and Rogue left the unconscious Mystique on their motel bed. Rogue was in a daze, having given her mother one last kiss goodbye before going with Scott back to the X-mansion. She stayed silent, the thoughts and memories she absorbed from Mystique still coursing through her mind. They were a jumbled mess, doing little to help her distraught state.

Scott didn't say a word during the short drive. Occasionally, he cast her a smile to help ease her tension. It wasn't much, but it gave her some much needed strength during this difficult time.

When they returned to the mansion, the Professor was waiting for them. After the ordeal had settled, Scott contacted him telepathically and informed him of the situation. This was going to be a complicated ordeal, but Rogue had nowhere else to go and he wasn't going to leave her when she needed him most.

And while he took her things up to a vacant room, Rogue sat down and chatted with Professor Xavier for the first time. As dazed as she was, she managed to tell him the whole story. Now her fate was in the hands of this man her mother had demonized so much.

"I'm sorry to hear of your struggles, Rogue," said the Professor in a kind tone, "I'd be lying if I said I understand how you must feel, but I'm glad you're willing to let the X-men help."

He gave off a sense of kindness and enlightenment. It made Rogue feel better knowing he was so understanding. She had been allied with their greatest enemy, yet he was still lending her such compassion. It was definitely more than she expected.

"It's all a complete mess," she said in a low tone, "Mah own mama…"

"Still loves you dearly," said the Professor, reaching across his desk and taking Rogue's hand, "You're still her daughter."

"Ah know," sighed Rogue, "It's just…she's changed so much. Ever since she got involved with the Brotherhood, she hasn't been the mother Ah grew up lovin'. She's so cold and angry."

"And there may be very good reasons for that," said Xavier, "But for now this is not about Mystique. This is about you, Rogue."

Diverting her gaze, Rogue struggled with her situation. She had been told since she arrived that Xavier was the enemy. And for a while she believed it. But so much of her life was upside down at the moment. She truly didn't know where to go from here.

"Now I won't force you into doing anything you don't want to," said the Professor in a kind tone, "But if you want, my institute is open to you. I understand that Mystique is a big part of your life and should you choose to go back to her at any point, I nor anyone else in the institute will stop you. But at least for now, will you accept our hospitality? I promise I'll do everything I can to help."

"But why?" she asked, overwhelmed by all this change, "Ah came from the Brotherhood in case ya forgot. Why are ya so willin' to help when for all ya know Ah could be settin' ya up for a trap?"

"Because everyone deserves help in their darkest hour," replied Xavier, "Brotherhood or not, I can tell you're more than that."

"Why? Did ya read mah mind or somethin'?" she said cynically.

"I don't have to, Rogue. It's written in your eyes."

Rogue shifted in her seat, feeling somewhat easier at the Professor's words. He really seemed to understand her. Part of her still thought it was a farce, but there was only so much sincerity a man could fake. Deep down, her gut told her he was telling the truth. And after the night she had endured, she didn't have the strength to debate such feelings.

"So what is it going to be?" asked Charles Xavier, "Whatever decision you choose, I promise I'll help you and so will Scott."

Her thoughts drifting back to the fight with Mystique, Rogue swallowed a hard lump of sorrow. It was not easy running away from her mother. Then again Mystique had run away from her before. Since then her life had taken many unexpected turns. And now it was about to take another.

"Ah'll stay," she said, her voice weak from emotional strain.

"I'm glad to hear that, Rogue," said Xavier, taking both her hands in his.

"Thank you, Professor," said Rogue, managing a smile despite her sorrow.

And with this fateful choice, Rogue was a new resident at the Xavier Institute.

* * *

While Rogue was squaring things away with the Professor, Scott prepared her room. He was still dazed at the events of the night. Being caught naked in bed by his girlfriend's mother was sure to be a moment of embarrassment for the rest of his life. But on the plus side, he and Rogue came together in a profound way. And now she had left the Brotherhood.

It was strange to think how everything would change. Rogue was a former Brotherhood member now living with the X-men. Add to that, she was his girlfriend. There were a million things going through Scott's mind. There was no telling where this could lead, but he hoped it would work out for the best. Rogue of all people deserved a little stability in her life.

After making sure her room was ready, Scott let out a tired sigh and turned towards the door. There he saw Logan standing with a disgruntled look. Scott knew this was bound to come up sooner or later. But after the night he just had, he wished it was later.

"Heya Cyke. Busy night?" said the disgruntled Wolverine.

"Don't start, Logan," muttered Scott.

"Don't even try it," said Logan as he approached the young teen, "So when were ya gonna tell me you were gettin' busy with Rogue?"

"I really don't see how my personal life is any of your business," said Scott defensively.

"It is when you're sleepin' with the enemy!"

Scott let out a groan, his face flushing red embarrassment.

"Logan, I've had a very stressful night. Could we work this out later?"

"I ain't one for later, kid. I'm all about the here and now," said Logan in a threatening tone, "Just answer me this and I'll leave ya alone. Do ya trust this girl?"

Thinking back to everything he and Rogue had been through from their first meeting to the events of tonight, it required little contemplation.

"Yes," he said confidently, "With my life."

Logan studied the young man's expression. He had a knack for reading his students and Scott was lousy at hiding his anxieties anyhow. His expression revealed many things and this time was no exception. Clearly, he honestly felt something for this girl. Even though she was from the Brotherhood, it was there.

"Fine," said Logan, folding his arm, "But bear in mind you ain't the only one she's gotta convince."

"I know," conceded Scott, "Just give her a chance."

"I'll take yer word for it," said the Wolverine, making it clear that he would need more, "And one more thing…If you two are gonna have sex, try and be discrete. Ya both stink of one another."

"Oh God…" groaned Scott, blushing in embarrassment again.

"Just be careful, okay?" said Logan, not enjoying this subject matter any more than him, "The last thing I want to find is underwear or condoms in the Danger Room."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Having had enough of this awkward conversation, Logan turned to make his leave. Rogue's arrival was sure to cause a stir, especially with Scott. It was his job to make sure the kids were safe and this girl was a former Brotherhood member. But from what he heard, the situation was a lot more complicated and only time would tell where this would lead.

* * *

With the decision finalized, the Professor summoned Ororo to lead Rogue to her room. The young woman had endured a rough night. She was physically and emotionally drained. Thankfully, she would have the weekend to rest and the institute would have time to adapt to her presence.

"I hope you'll be comfortable here, Rogue," said Xavier, still sensing great distress, "If there is anything I or my staff can do to help, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Ah'll be fine," said Rogue, still distant from it all, "Ah'm just so tired."

"I understand," said the Professor with an understanding smile.

Just then, Ororo made her entrance. If Rogue was going to stay at the mansion then she might as well get to know the people within it.

"This is Ororo Munroe, codename Storm," said Xavier, introducing the former weather goddess, "She'll show you to your room. If anything comes up, just let us know."

"Ah will," she said in a low tone, "Thanks again."

"Think nothing of it, Rogue."

As bad as her night had gone, Rogue managed a slight smile. The Professor was every bit as nice as Scott described. He was nothing like Mystique had said. She had so many preconceived notions about the institute, but it was already proving to be a much less hostile environment than the Brotherhood.

"Right this way," said Ororo with a warm gesture.

Still hugging her shoulders, Rogue followed the older woman. Ororo seemed nice and Scott had told her about her. But she had a million other issues going on in her mind and was too tired to make sense of any of them.

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Ororo in a concerned tone.

"Ah don't know," replied Rogue, the conflict in her voice all too apparent, "Ah don't know how anybody could be alright after a night like this."

"Well take comfort in the fact it's over now," said Ororo with a smile.

"That's just it," muttered Rogue, "Ah get the feelin' mah mama ain't gonna let this stand. Ah've never seen her this angry before."

Ororo placed a comforting hand on the conflicted teen's shoulder. Her situation was a lot more complicated than anybody else in the mansion. She wasn't just a former member of the Brotherhood, she was Mystique's daughter. A night like this was a hard pill to swallow.

"It'll get better," assured Ororo, "She's your mother."

"Yeah right," muttered Rogue skeptically, "What kind of answer is that?"

"Honest?" replied the former weather goddess.

Looking up at the older woman before her, Rogue found great comfort in Ororo's presence. She had such a peaceful aura to her. It helped ease some of her tension just by being close to her.

"Look, I know it seems hopeless now," she went on, "But you have to believe things will get better. And as long as you're here, we'll help ensure things work out for the best. You have my word."

Rogue managed a slight smile at Ororo's kind words. She had only heard about Ororo from Scott and he always spoke so highly of her. Now she knew why. She said just the right things to make a horrible night just a little more bearable.

"Thanks," she said, "Ya really are every bit as nice as Scott said ya were, Storm."

"Please, call me Ororo," she said as they continued down the hall, "And think nothing of it. It's my job."

"Well Ah can already tell yer pretty dang good at it."

Ororo smiled back. She was beginning to see why Scott was so smitten with her. Rogue was more than just a former member of the Brotherhood. She had a real heart beneath that goth exterior. And while she didn't say it, she could see a lot of potential in her.

As they neared the room, they passed Logan along the way. After finishing his conversation with Scott, he made one last round to see this girl for himself. Rogue kept her daze away from the feral mutant. She had seen how rough he was during the whole Blob ordeal. As they walked by each other, Logan studied her extensively. He smelled every scent around her, looking for any possible threats.

"Easy Logan," said Ororo, holding her hand up in defense, "She's had a long night. You can talk to her later."

"Right…" he muttered.

Rogue looked away, somewhat intimidated by the feral mutant's gaze. Thankfully, he didn't smell anything major from her other than the scents of sex that still lingered. Logan was not one to trust easy, but Rogue would worry about that later.

"What's his deal?" asked Rogue.

"It's just Logan being Logan," sighed Ororo, "It's nothing personal. He's just very protective of all the students here."

"Ah guess meh bein' in the Brotherhood sure doesn't help," muttered Rogue, "Sure he won't kill meh in mah sleep?"

"Heavens no," assured the weather goddess, "Logan may be rough around the edges, but he really has a big heart. You'll see."

Upon entering the student hall, Ororo led Rogue to an empty room where Scott was there waiting for her. Rogue noticed they were a lot bigger than the rooms at the Brotherhood and a lot cleaner as well. Already she could see some benefits to this place.

"Here we are," said Ororo as they arrived at her room, "Kitty's room is down the hall and my room is down at the far end. If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask."

Smiling at her new settings, Rogue's anxieties eased somewhat after such an arduous night.

"Thanks Sto-Ah mean, Ororo," she said.

"Your welcome, Rogue. See you in the morning."

Leaving Rogue to Scott's care, Ororo went off to turn in for the night. It was nice knowing there were people like her at the institute. Even if Logan and the others would take time, Rogue already felt a sense of comfort in being here.

It had been a long night. A lot of things had changed. Mystique was probably fuming and the Brotherhood had probably branded her as a traitor. She had nowhere else to go except the X-mansion. At least here, she would have Scott to give her strength.

"Are you gonna be okay?" said Scott, getting up and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"God Ah'm so sick of people askin' meh that," she groaned.

"I'll take that as a maybe," he grinned.

Rogue managed to smile at her boyfriend's lackluster sense of humor. She was lucky to have him during this difficult time.

"I'll be down the hall if you need me," said Scott, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Wait…" she said, stopping him before he could leave.

"What is it?"

Rogue hesitated for a moment, blushing at the idea that had just popped into her head. But after the night she just endured, she needed his comfort more than ever.

"Would…would ya mind stayin' here tonight?" she asked wearily, "Ah don't know if it's against the rules and all, but…"

Rogue quickly trailed off, but a warm smile from Scott reassured her.

"If it'll help, of course I'll stay," he said.

"Thanks sugah," smiled Rogue, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek, "Ya really are the best guy a gal could ask for."

Scott blushed, but his smile never faded. Not bothering to put on sleeping clothes, Scott and Rogue stripped down to their underwear. Rogue was still not wearing a bra, but she didn't mind and neither did Scott. The soft feel of his warm body was just what she needed during this difficult time.

Slipping under the covers, Rogue sunk into Scott's warm embrace. She was so tired and distraught with how everything turned out. But being able to sleep comfortably in Scott's loving embrace made all the stress melt away. This boy had driven her to make a decision she would never have had the strength to make. It was hard to deny the depths of her feelings for him. Lying in his arms, she knew this was just the beginning.

"Night Scott," she said, quickly succumbing to exhaustion.

"Night Rogue," said Scott, giving her one last kiss on the cheek, "Sleep tight."

* * *

_Up next: Rogue adjusts to her new life at the mansion._


	12. Settling In

**Untouchable  
Chapter 12: Settling In**

* * *

Rogue slept well into the next morning. After such a tumultuous night, she needed it. Having Scott with her helped a great deal, giving her someone to hold onto during this time of great distress. It was the best rest she had gotten in recent memory. However, her sleep was not completely peaceful.

She still had Mystique's persona floating around in her mind. Absorbing her to save Scott had brought more sensations than she had bargained for. While her powers had long faded, the memories remained. Incoherent images of a stormy night and a hooded figure plagued her dreams. But it was too fuzzy to make sense of.

Despite her dreams, Rogue woke up feeling refreshed for a change. Upon stirring from her slumber, she was met with a smiling Scott Summers. Still holding her securely in his arms, she smiled back and greeted him with a kiss.

"Mornin' sugah," she said with a yawn.

"Morning," replied Scott, "Sleep well?"

"Ah slept with a half naked guy in mah underwear. Of course Ah slept well," she grinned.

Stretching her limbs, Rogue slipped out of bed. Still in just her underwear, Scott couldn't help but admire her beauty. Even with messy morning hair, she looked so sexy.

"Ya gonna stare all mornin' or are ya gonna show meh around this maze?" she said upon seeing the look on his face.

"Sorry. I can't help it if I find you so sexy," said Scott, slipping his arms around her waist from behind.

"Easy sugah. There are impressionable minds in the house, ya know?" she grinned.

"I know," he shrugged, "Doesn't mean we can't get close."

Rogue let out a content purr as he gave her breasts a soft squeeze. It was a perfect way to begin a morning. Turning her head, Scott and Rogue met in another deep kiss. This was her first day at the mansion. It helped to start off on a good note.

"Well Ah don't know about you, hun, but Ah gotta shower," she said, "Know where the bathroom is?"

"Sure, I'll show you," said Scott as they parted, "I better wash up too."

"Think we could wash up together?" she said with a sexy grin.

"Like you said, Rogue…impressionable minds."

The young couple let out a round of laughter as they gathered their clothes and began a new day together. Rogue still had a lot of uncertainties, but waking up in the arms of her boyfriend sure helped. Hopefully that mood could continue as she adjusted to her new life at the Xavier Institute.

* * *

After Scott showed Rogue around the dormitories, she took her shower and washed up. The bathrooms at the institute were worlds above the Brotherhood. They were clean, fresh, and the hot water actually worked. She also noticed a much greater abundance of feminine products including makeup, lipstick, and conditioner. It most likely belonged to the other girls, but she couldn't help but try a little of the conditioner for that extra feel.

Standing under the hot torrent of water, Rogue let out a content sigh. The institute was nothing like the Brotherhood described. She felt safer and more comfortable here. Scott's presence was also a bonus, but at the same time she couldn't forget about her mother. Letting the hot water cascade down her body, she let her thoughts drift.

'_So here Ah am, a runaway from mah mama. Where do Ah go from here?'_

With an exasperated sigh, Rogue finished her shower and dried her hair. She dressed up in her usual green shirt, black skirt attire. She then started looking for Scott again. The mansion was a big place. She didn't even know where the kitchen was. But before she could look very far, she ran into Kitty Pryde.

"Oh…uh, hi Rogue," said the younger girl somewhat awkwardly.

"Uh…hi," she replied.

Rogue wasn't sure how to respond. She half expected Kitty to scream and say they were under attack. But she looked just as awkward as her.

"Wow, uh…so is it true?" said Kitty, breaking the silence.

"What do ya mean?" said Rogue.

"What the Professor told us," she replied, "He said you broke away from the Brotherhood."

Rogue rubbed the back of her neck.

"It's complicated. But yeah, Ah guess Ah'll be livin' here now. He didn't tell ya the details, did he?"

"Details? Nah, the Professor's big on respecting privacy," said Kitty, trying to sound friendly, "I just wanted to know if it was true."

"Well it is," said Rogue, relieved that she wouldn't have to go through telling everybody what happened, "The Rogue's at the mansion. Call the papers."

"Be careful what you wish for!" grinned Kitty.

Rogue cast her a strange look. Kitty's upbeat nature was a lot different than hers. Scott had told her about everybody at the mansion, but she didn't know anybody on a personal basis. Now she was getting a first hand taste of who the X-men really were.

"Are ya always this chipper?" said Rogue in a sarcastic tone.

"Sorry, it was just a joke," said Kitty, blushing in embarrassment, "But this is big!"

"Ah appreciate the enthusiasm," said Rogue with a smile, "Sure beats the attitude Ah got at the Brotherhood."

"I can only imagine," said Kitty.

It was an awkward start, but Kitty seemed nice. She was trying not to sound strange. It was not lost upon her that she was talking to someone who was once technically an enemy. It also didn't help that they were clearly very different. She may have been very different from Rogue personality-wise, but she was still likable. Hopefully the others would be just as accepting.

"So you hungry?" asked Kitty, "I think Ororo still has some pancakes left over."

"Are ya kiddin'? Ah haven't eaten anythin' decent in weeks," said Rogue, her stomach growling at the thought of food.

"Well that changes today!" chirped Kitty, "One thing we never have to worry about here at the mansion is going hungry."

"Good to know," said Rogue, managing a smile.

Rogue followed Kitty downstairs for some much needed nourishment. The morning had barely begun and Rogue had already made a new acquaintance. There was a lot to explore and she had the whole weekend to do it.

* * *

Up in his room, Scott gathered himself after taking a shower and getting dressed. A lot had happened in the span of a night. He met up with his girlfriend, had sex in a motel room, and was nearly killed by Mystique when she found out. Now Rogue was living at the mansion. Things would never be the same between them again.

Sitting on his bed, Scott rubbed his temples. It was a lot to take in. He had no idea his relationship with Rogue would get so serious. Things were changing fast and it was hard to keep up with it.

"Knock, knock Summers," came a voice from the other side of his door.

"Come in, Jean," said Scott, his mood perking up a bit.

Entering his room, Jean was met with the sight of her best friend sitting in a daze. Like the rest of the mansion, the Professor told her about Rogue. While he kept the details to a minimum, it was a big shift with far reaching implications.

"You okay? I heard about Rogue," said Jean, sitting next to him on his bed.

"I'm getting there," he sighed, "It's just taking a while to sink in."

"You don't have any doubts, do you?" she inquired.

"About Rogue? Of course not."

"Right," said Jean skeptically.

Scott sighed, knowing it was next to impossible to win an argument with someone who could read his thoughts.

"Okay, maybe I do have a few," he conceded, "It's all happening so fast. I always hoped Rogue would come around. I could sense that she wasn't Brotherhood material."

"Think she'll make a good, X-man?"

"If you've seen her angry, that question would never cross your mind again," laughed Scott, "But beyond that, I don't know what this means for us. My feelings for her are really strong. But…"

Trailing off, Scott ran his hands through his thick chestnut hair. It was still difficult for Jean given her past feelings for Scott, but as a friend she took his hand and lent what comfort she could.

"You're not sure how her living here is going to change things, are you?" she surmised.

"Guess I can't hide that uncertainty," sighed Scott, "Add to that, I'm caught between her and her mother. And let me tell you something right off the bat…Mystique takes overprotective parenting to a psychotic level."

"You have my sympathies," said Jean, shuttering at the thought, "But does that change how you feel about her?"

Musing over his situation, Scott recalled every moment he had with Rogue. From their lackluster first encounter to last night, they had been through a lot in a short period. But the answer was clear. There was no escaping how he felt about this girl.

"No…it doesn't," he answered.

"Then that's all you need," said Jean, giving her friend a warm smile.

Scott smiled back, the anxiety lifting somewhat from his tense state. Jean knew him well enough to know what he needed when the going got tough. Part of him still worried that she and Rogue would clash, but it was nice knowing their friendship was still strong.

"Look, I promise I'll do what I can to help," said Jean in a more serious tone, "I know things between me and Rogue are a little strained given…you know. But I accept that you two really love each other. And if she's willing to give the institute a shot, then I won't stand in her way."

"Thanks Jean," said Scott, giving her hand a firm squeeze, "Really, I can't tell you how much it means to me."

"Hey, what are friends for?"

It was finally starting to settle in for the young leader. Having Rogue at the mansion was a big step, but it promised to take their relationship to new levels. Now they wouldn't have to worry about hiding from the Brotherhood. And having the support of Jean and his friend would surely help during this strange time.

"So…what exactly happened last night, anyways?" asked Jean, "The Professor didn't say, but it must have been major if Rogue ended up here."

Scott's face flushed bright red. The memory of being caught in bed with Rogue by Mystique was sure to haunt him for the rest of his life. But Jean looked intent. And if she was going out of her way to help her like this, she at least deserved the truth.

"Oh boy," sighed Scott, "It goes like this…"

* * *

Downstairs, Rogue was having a second helping of pancakes with Kurt and Kitty keeping her company. Her appetite surprised even Kurt, who was legendary for his ability to ingest copious amounts of food. But given where she had been living they could hardly blame her. And since she was going to be living at the institute, they took the time to get to know her.

"Vow, easy on zhe pancakes, Rogue," said Kurt, watching as she took in another mouthful.

"Look whose talking Mr. I-have-a-bottomless-stomach," quipped Kitty.

"Hey, zhat's because of my metabolism!" shot Kurt, "You try sticking to three meals vhen you're system burns as much carbs as mine!"

"Are you two always at each other's throats over food?" laughed Rogue.

"Nah, only when he makes himself an easy target," grinned Kitty, earning her another look from Kurt.

Aside from the food, the banter with Kurt and Kitty was fairly entertaining. They were a lot easier to talk to than the Brotherhood. If someone made a joke like that about Lance, the whole foundation would be shaking. But Kurt took it in stride and Kitty didn't push it. Already, their manners far exceeded her former housemates.

"So Rogue, what's it like growing up in the South?" asked Kitty.

"What? Don't tell meh a suburban gal like you never traveled," said Rogue, taking another bite of her pancakes.

"I traveled, just not to the deep South," said Kitty, "Unless you count the Grand Canyon."

"That ain't the South, Kit. Where Ah come from, there's more farmland than buildings, everybody's real strict about maintainin' the status quo, and it's blazin' hot half the year. And I know ya probably hear that everybody's real friendly in the South, but it doesn't really apply when ya dress goth."

"Vow, sounds kind of like my home in Germany," said Kurt with greater intrigue, "In fact, I grew up on a farm."

"You? On a farm? Yer kidding," said Rogue with a look of surprise.

"Zhe fuzzy dude tells no lies," said Kurt confidently, "And don't get me started on rural society. Vhen you look like I do, goth is child's play."

Rogue couldn't help but take comfort in knowing she wasn't the only one who had endured such treatment. Part of what made her upbringing so lonely was her looks. But Kurt had a similar story. It was nice knowing she had some shared commonality with residents other than Scott.

"Must have been tough," said Rogue in a lower tone.

"It vas," sighed Kurt, "But it's amazing vhat you can get used to. Besides, it's not all bad being blue and fuzzy. It sure helps keep varm in zhe vinter."

"At the expense of shedding like a dog in the heat," commented Kitty.

"Comes vith zhe package," shrugged Kurt, "And zhe ladies love zhe soft fur!"

"Ah'm sure."

Returning to her pancakes, Rogue laughed to herself at Kurt's persona. Scott was right about there not being a dull moment at the mansion. She was beginning to see why he was so passionate about this place. They were more than just a collection of mutants, something Mystique never told her.

There was a brief silence as Rogue finished up her second helping. Her stomach was finally filled for once. It was a nice feeling after enduring a diet bare bone snacks at the Brotherhood. But Kurt and Kitty were far from done with their newest member.

"So…" began Kitty.

"So what?" said Rogue, wiping her mouth.

"So how serious are things between you and Scott?" asked Kitty, with a look great of curiosity.

Rogue blushed, memories of how intimate she and Scott had gotten rushing back. She had a feeling Kurt and Kitty didn't know the details. But as long as she was living here her personal life was fair game.

"Oh come on, Rogue!" said Kurt enthusiastically, "As long as you're living here, aren't we at least entitled to some details?"

"What makes ya think ya have a right to that?" said Rogue cynically.

"We're just curious, that's all," said Kitty, sounding more serious than her friend, "Scott is, like, our friend."

Rogue let out an exasperated sigh, the blush in her face holding strong. It was bound to come out sooner or later. She might as well get it out of the way.

"Well if ya must know…yeah, Scott and I are really close," she said, "Hell, he's the only thing that kept me sane since Ah got here. The way he makes meh feel…I don't even think there are words to describe it."

"Oh that's sweet," said Kitty in a dreamy tone.

"So how far have you gone?" asked Kurt.

"Kurt!" said Kitty in an appalled tone.

"Vhat? It's a valid question."

Rogue diverted her gaze, trying to hide her blush. But Kurt and Kitty were quick to pick up on it. She wasn't one to smile much, but the memories of what she and Scott had shared together made her feel so warm inside.

"Uh oh…I know that look!" said Kitty, a sneaky grin creeping across her face.

"Fine, if it'll make ya happy…Scott and Ah have gone all the way."

"Vow…" said Kurt, shocked by the notion of their leader going that far, "All the vay?"

"Yeah, all the way as in we've gotten naked and we've had sex," said Rogue, unable to keep herself from smiling, "It's a great feelin' sharin' somethin' so close with someone ya love. Just…don't make too big a deal about it."

Kurt and Kitty looked at Rogue in amazement. Never in a million years would they have taken Scott for someone to get involved sexually with a girl he hadn't known for very long. It showed that he and Rogue really did have something. It was just awkward picturing their uptight leader in such a state.

"Wow, that's just…wow," said Kitty, still trying to get over the shock.

"Yeah, yeah," sighed Rogue, "Scott and Ah have sex. Ya don't have to go through all that gossip crap."

"Sorry, Rogue. It's just…vell, odd given how uptight Scott can be," said Kurt.

"Aw he ain't as uptight as y'all think. In fact, he's pretty damn flexible in the right situations," said Rogue with a sexy grin.

"Okay, too much information!" said Kitty, holding her hands up to stop the conversation.

"Ya were askin' for it, Kitty," said Rogue, still grinning.

"I think I've heard enough."

"I haven't!" said Kurt jokingly.

"Don't even try it, blue boy," quipped Rogue.

The three teens let out a round of laughter. It was awkward talking about personal lives, but it opened the lines of communication up a bit. Rogue had already told Kurt and Kitty more about herself than she ever had with the Brotherhood. It was nice knowing people were friendly here. It was far less hostile than she was led to believe. And much to her surprise, she wanted to know more.

"So are we gonna gossip about mah sex life all day or is someone gonna show meh the ropes?" said Rogue, setting her plate in the sink.

"Oh don't vorry, Rogue," said Kurt, ever the enthusiastic one, "Stick vith zhe fuzzy dude. He'll tell you everything you need to know!"

"Oh this could be interesting," laughed Kitty.

"Ah've survived worse," commented Rogue, remembering back to last night in particular.

And with this spirit in mind, Kurt and Kitty took Rogue and began the tour. There was a lot for her to see. And from what they had gathered, she would fit in with them just fine.

* * *

After a long, embarrassing talk Scott and Jean went for a much needed walk. Recalling Mystique catching him and Rogue in bed after they just had sex with each other was not pleasant. And for Jean, who still had mixed feelings about Scott, it was a lot to digest. At times his face turned the same color as his glasses. But for all the embarrassment, he seemed to have no regrets.

"So Mystique caught you and Rogue naked in bed and went ballistic," surmised Jean in a daze, "Good God, that's just…"

But Jean was at a loss for words. Even she started blushing at the mental image.

"I know. Imagine how I feel," muttered Scott, "Facing Mystique is one thing, but facing Mystique naked while she's on a warpath is downright life-threatening."

"I…can only imagine," said Jean, still trying to comprehend this.

An awkward silence fell over the two friends. They just kept on walking until they reached the second floor balcony overlooking the backyard. Jean wasn't sure how to take it. She knew Scott and Rogue grew close after starting their relationship, but she had no idea they were intimate already. Even though she was gradually getting over her lingering feelings for Scott, it was a lot to take in.

"So…you and Rogue, huh?" said Jean, breaking the silence, "It's really that serious?"

"Um…yeah," said Scott, still embarrassed, "I'm not afraid to say I love her. And the sex…well, it's really something. I don't know if there are words to describe it."

"I see," said Jean, her gaze still fixated out over the lake.

Scott moved in closer, sensing this was a touchy issue for Jean. He knew he was going to have to reveal this to her sooner or later. It was probably better she knew now rather then found out some other way. But that didn't make it any easier.

"Are you okay?" said Scott, taking her hand.

"What? With you and Rogue?" said Jean, snapping out of her daze, "Of course. What you two do in your private time is your business."

"That's not what I meant, Jean."

"Oh…" said the redhead, her voice growing distant again, "I'm getting there, Scott. It's just…a lot to take in with her living here now."

"I know," said Scott with a sigh, "It still worries me."

"How so?" asked Jean curiously.

"Well aside from living with my girlfriend, I have a feeling Mystique isn't going to just throw in the towel and let her go," said Scott, his tone growing more serious, "She was furious when she caught us and I'm just worried how Rogue will adjust to life here knowing Mystique is still out there."

Giving her friend's hand a firm squeeze, Jean managed a smile. He was still the caring guy she had grown so fond of over the years. This was the first time he ever had to face an affair like this.

"Think the relationship you two have is strong enough?" inquired Jean.

"I don't know," said Scott, rubbing the back of his neck, "It's just going to take some serious effort on both our parts."

"Then you shouldn't worry," assured Jean, "If there's one thing I know about you, Scott, it's that you never do anything half assed."

Scott laughed at his friend's comment, taking comfort in her support.

"Glad to know I have your confidence," he smiled.

"Just give it time," said Jean, the tension finally easing, "You both are strong. I'm sure things will work out for the best."

"Guess we'll have to wait and see," sighed Scott.

Just then, the back door opened. Out stepped Kurt and Kitty with Rogue following close behind. Kurt and Kitty seemed more enthused than usual as they led their newest member around the mansion. Rogue maintained an indifferent look, but even she seemed affected by their mood.

"And zhis is our pool! It's a great vay to unwind, especially after zhe Danger Room," said Kurt.

"Plus it gives you a nice place to work on your tan," added Kitty.

"Kitty, do Ah look like the kind of gal who tans well?" said Rogue, pointing to her pale face in bemusement.

Kitty blushed and rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"Point taken," she said, "But if you want to go for a swim or just read a book or something, this is the place to do it."

"Or if you and Scott vant to share a little moonlight dip, if you know vhat I mean!" grinned Kurt.

That earned him a punch in the shoulder from Rogue.

"Ow! Vhat vas zhat for?" he groaned, rubbing his shoulder.

"For not keepin' yer dirty mouth shut," said Rogue, "What Scott and Ah do with our private time is our business. And if you even try to puff in on us…"

"Okay! Okay!" said Kurt, holding his hands up in defense, "I get zhe message. No need to go Volverine on me."

"Whatever keeps ya in yer place, Kurt," said Rogue with a gaze that would put Logan to shame.

Kitty couldn't help but laugh. It was rare that Kurt would be silenced from his antics. But Rogue was a stern and commanding presence, a trait she most likely got from her mother. She was tough, stern, but good natured about it. She had X-men material written all over her.

"Think she'll fit in now?" said Jean, laughing at the scene below.

"Honestly?" said Scott, unable to keep himself from laughing as well, "I think she'll be just fine."

* * *

Across Bayville, Mystique was still fuming. After waking up in the motel she spent hours getting her head together. The putrid images of her daughter lying in bed with an X-man haunted her. She had never been this furious before. Her own daughter pushed her away. Now she was with the X-men. It couldn't have gone worse.

In addition to her anger, Mystique still felt the hurt from Rogue's words. She knew parts of them were true. She really hadn't been there for her like a mother should. Her life with the Brotherhood kept getting in the way. Rogue had been robbed of the ability to touch and she wasn't there for her when she needed her most.

Mystique couldn't let this stand. She had to do something about it. She didn't want to lose Rogue to Xavier. She may have given her heart and her body to a boy, but that didn't mean she couldn't do anything about it. She had to at least try.

Upon arriving back in her room at the boarding house, the shape shifter had a lot to plan. But upon entering, she was met with an unexpected presence.

"Hello Mystique," said a dark, unfriendly tone, "I gather you had a difficult night?"

"Magneto!" scowled the shape shifter, still brimming with rage, "What are you doing here? And how do you know about last night?!"

"It's my business to know the affairs of my subordinates," said the master of magnetism as he emerged from the shadows, "And I was most unhappy to hear that your little Rogue has switched sides at this critical hour."

Mystique wanted to tear into anything that reminded her of what had happened. But common sense caught up with her. Taking out her frustrations on the master of magnetism was not smart. He could tear her apart with a mere thought. With a grudging sigh, she forced herself to calm down in the presence of her superior.

"I can fix this," she said sternly, "Rogue can still be an asset to us."

"I would certainly hope so," said Magneto in a low tone, "But be warned, Mystique. If she allies herself with the X-men, she will become an enemy."

"That WON'T happen!" she said adamantly.

"But if it does, will you still be able to do your duties knowing very well what will happen to those who oppose us?" he inquired.

The shape shifter was silent. She didn't want to have to face this. Part of bringing Rogue on board with the Brotherhood was to protect her from this mess. Now she was caught between her children and her duties as a member of the Brotherhood. It was not a position she wanted to be in and would not let it stand.

"I WILL do something about this," she reiterated, "I won't lose my daughter to Xavier."

"I wish I could take your word for it," said Magneto, folding his arms in discontent, "But need I remind you that she is not the first child you've lost."

Mystique was forced to look away, hiding the hurt on her face as she was reminded of her failures. She only wanted what was best. And nothing was going to keep her from her family.

"I haven't forgotten," she said bitterly, "I won't make the same mistake twice."

"See that you don't," said Magneto in a threatening tone as he prepared to make his leave, "I expect a full report. And don't try to hide anything from me, Mystique. You know full well I'll find out one way or another."

"Understood," said Mystique, clenching her fists in frustration.

The situation she faced was grim. Rogue was with the X-men and Magneto wasn't pleased. She had failed on so many levels. Her own daughter left her. She couldn't let this stand. She had to do something.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Mystique collapsed on her bed. Reeling from defeat, she reached into a nearby drawer and pulled out a picture. In it, there were two figures that meant a great deal to her. And while she tried to suppress it, a tear fell from her eyes as she made a solemn vow.

"I will make things right, my children. I will do what is necessary. I promise."

* * *

_Up next: Rogue adapts to her new life while certain memories linger._


	13. Fitting In

**Untouchable  
Chapter 13: Fitting In**

* * *

_It was a dark, cold night in a vast countryside. The sky was shrouded in clouds, rendering the land below completely darkened. The cold winds howled across the shallow hills as the vicious barks of attack dogs echoed through the crisp air. Through the darkness, a lone figure ran with great distress. Shrouded by a cloak, she clutched a concealed bundle in her arms and gasped for air as the dogs drew closer._

"_Gotta…get…away," she panted._

_In the distance she saw a bridge. Stumbling on the rugged terrain, the figure looked back to see the dogs closing. And through the mist she could also make out the distinct image of a hovering figure in a cape. Flushed with greater urgency, she scrambled across the bridge._

"_Hold on…hold on," she urged herself._

_Then, upon reaching the center of the bridge she heard the distinct snap of the wooden beams. And in the span of an instant, the cloaked woman stumbled and out fell the distinct figure of a baby boy, crying for help as he plummeted into the river below._

* * *

"NO!!!" exclaimed Rogue as she shot up in her bed, covered in a cold sweat.

Gasping for air, Rogue looked around to find that she was safely in her room at the Xavier Institute. Her heart was still racing, the vivid images she experienced still fresh in her mind. Wiping the cold sweat off her brow, she took a moment to catch her breath.

Suddenly, her bedroom door opened.

"What's goin' on here?!" shouted Logan, storming into the room with his claws drawn.

Rogue was startled, but was at least partially relieved to see that it was Logan. While she was still new to the institute and trying to gain his trust, Logan still took his protective duties seriously. And any panicked cry late at night was enough to get him going.

"Stripes?" he questioned suspiciously.

"It…it's nothing," she told him, collecting her thoughts, "Just a bad dream."

Logan studied the southern girl. She had only been with the X-men for a week. While he didn't smell anything threatening about her, he was not one to trust easily especially since she had been with the Brotherhood. But from what he could sense, this was more than just a dream.

"You sure about that?" he questioned.

Rogue diverted her gaze, feeling awkward under Logan's scrutiny. But she shook it off.

"Ah'm sure," she said only half convincingly, "Sorry. Ah…Ah think Ah'll get a late night snack."

Slipping out of bed, Rogue exited her room in search of a way to ease her troubled mind. Logan didn't stop her. He just watched her leave and withdrew his claws. Sniffing the air around her bed, he picked up some distinct scents. It was thick with fear and anxiety, something that didn't come with just any dream. And he would know.

Making a mental note to keep an eye on her, Logan retreated to making the last of his rounds. Whatever Rogue had been dreaming about, it was definitely intense. And Logan had a sneaking suspicion that this wouldn't be a one-time thing.

* * *

Down in the kitchen, Rogue was munching on a sandwich while drinking milk from the carton. She felt a little better. Fresh food was rare to come by in the Brotherhood. It was one of the perks she had come to enjoy about the Xavier institute. But still, she couldn't get over that dream.

Rogue had endured nightmares before, but they were never this vivid. It felt so real from the sound of the river to the cries of the figure. Much of it was still fuzzy in her mind, but it was strong enough to linger.

"Hey," came a voice, breaking her train of thought.

Turning to see Scott in a pair of black cotton sleeping pants, Rogue smiled and felt a renewed sense of calm.

"Hey, sugah," she greeted, "What are ya doin' up?"

"Logan told me you were having a nightmare," he said, sitting down next to her.

Letting out a sigh, Rogue set aside her snack. Reaching across the table, Scott placed his hand over hers. Luckily, she fell asleep with her bracelet on. And after a dream like that his warm touch was the best medicine she could ask for.

"Ah'm fine," she assured him.

"How bad was it?" asked Scott.

Images of the cloaked figure and the crying baby falling into the river flashed across her mind's eye. She shuttered at the memory, gripping Scott's hand tighter. It more or less gave away that this was no ordinary dream.

"Ah'd rather not talk about it," she said in a low tone.

"Are you sure?" said Scott, not sounding convinced.

"It was just a dream, Scott," she said stubbornly, "Everybody has em. Some are just a lot worse than others. Ah'd just rather sleep it off."

A brief silence came over the young couple. Scott was tempted to push further. He of all people knew how hard nightmares were to deal with. Talking about them was even harder. It didn't help that Rogue was being stubborn about it. But it was late. Making a big deal about it now would only lead to conflict and neither had the strength for that at this hour.

"Want me to sleep with you?" offered Scott.

"A little late for sex, ain't it?" grinned Rogue.

"I never said anything about sex," said Scott, blushing none-the-less, "I just…"

"Ah know, sugah. Just messin' with ya," laughed Rogue.

"Oh…' said Scott sheepishly, "I knew that."

"Yeah right."

As sweet as Scott was, he was just too gullible at times. Even late at night, she couldn't help herself. But his presence helped ease her troubled mind. Whatever the nature of this dream was, she'd rather leave it behind.

"Come on, lover boy," she said, getting up from the table, "Let's get some shut eye. It's a school night if Ah recall."

After putting the food away, Rogue and Scott retreated to Rogue's room hand in hand. The effects of the nightmare were quickly fading. While it was hard to forget something so traumatic, sleeping in the arms of her lover was all the comfort she needed.

When they arrived at her room, they slipped under the covers together and sank into one another's embrace. Rogue found herself resting her head atop Scott's chest, listening to the gentle sound of his heartbeat. Resting his arms on her hips, he softly kissed her forehead.

"Night Rogue," said Scott in a low tone.

"Night sugah," she said with a content sigh, "Love ya."

"I love you too."

The vivid images of the nightmare hung strong, but at least for the time being Rogue could sleep easy.

* * *

The next day the team gathered in the Danger Room for a full session shortly after arriving home from school. Rogue insisted on joining, much to Scott's dismay. He still thought she was in too fragile a state to tackle the Danger Room, but she wouldn't have it. If she was going to be part of this institute, she was going to pull her weight. She owed them as such for once being an enemy.

Rogue was issued real X-men gear and an official uniform. It was definitely a step up from what they wore in the Brotherhood, but her performance remained to be seen. Wolverine spent much of the day preparing her first team session with the Professor. Her presence was still a point of contention for some, but a week had allowed her connect and grow comfortable with the others at the institute. Now it was time to put her to the test.

"Uniform looks good on you, Rogue!" commented Kurt as they stood in the main arena awaiting instructions.

"Thanks," she said, adjusting it a bit for comfort, "Y'all got an odd dress sense, but Ah ain't complainin'. Ya even had mah colors."

"Thought you'd appreciate that," said Jean with a smile, "It was Kitty's idea."

"Well as long as it ain't pink," she added.

"Yeah, like, you're welcome," said Kitty, rolling her eyes.

Up in the observation deck, Logan and the Professor were making the final preparations for their program. Xavier was genuinely excited about seeing what Rogue could do. He sensed great determination within her. She was already developing chemistry with the others. But Scott wasn't sure that was enough and he wasn't alone.

Logan, however, had yet to be convinced.

"Think she's ready, Chuck?" said Logan, bringing up the main screen.

"I know she is," said Xavier with certainty, "Rogue clearly has the drive to be part of the team. That and she's a strong fighter."

"Wonder where she got that from," muttered Logan.

The Professor didn't comment further since the issue of Mystique was still a touchy subject. But it was still a major concern for Logan.

"We're gonna have to do somethin' about Mystique sooner or later," said Logan in a more serious tone, "Strips is still legally hers."

"I know, Logan," said Xavier solemnly, "And rest assured we'll address that matter as it comes. For now, Mystique seems to be keeping her distance. Jean told me she wasn't at school today."

"That may mean she's plannin' something," warned Logan.

"I wouldn't doubt that," said the Professor, "But we'll worry about that when the time comes."

Punching in the coded commands, the high tech machinery of the Danger Room came to life. Down below, the X-men got ready to receive their commands. Rogue took a deep breath, knowing this was it. She had to prove herself if she was going to earn everybody's trust. But Scott wouldn't stop being concerned.

"You sure you want to do this, Rogue?" he asked for what felt like the tenth time.

"Dang it, Scott, how many times do Ah have to tell ya?! Ah'm ready!"

"Take it easy, okay?" he said, holding his hands up in defense, "I'm just worried about you, that's all. With everything you've been through…"

"Scott, Ah survived livin' with the Brotherhood, Ah think Ah can survive this," she said adamantly, "So will ya stop being so dang overprotective and just get on with it?"

Scott muttered under his breath, running his hands through his chestnut hair. He loved Rogue, but she could be so difficult at times.

"Ah their first spat," grinned Evan.

"Kind of brings a tear to your eye, huh?" snickered Kurt.

"Knock of it off you guys!" groaned Scott.

"Hey, save it for the mission!" came Wolverine's voice over the speaker.

The team fell silent. Scott cast Rogue one last concerned look, but she ignored it and focused on playing her part. The scenery around them grew wavy as a new background formed. The others were used to it, but Rogue found it a bit disorienting. Luckily it clarified quickly and the course before them appeared.

It was like a scene out of a sci-fi movie or a Saturday morning cartoon. The sky was full of stars and there were three lanes of wavy yellow walkways weaving around the area in strange patterns. It seemed to defy the laws of physics, but then again they were just holograms.

"Alright X-men," said Xavier over the intercom, "First off I'd like to welcome Rogue to this session. This is a new senior level program tailor made to record her initial stats. From here, we hope to build more extensive programs. So lets get started."

"What are our objectives Professor?" asked Scott, adjusting this visor.

"There are three paths," he explained, "Three teams of two will follow each path and coordinate with one another to reach the finish line within an allotted time limit. Everybody must pass the line or the mission will result in failure. Should any one team fall behind, others must help. You have three minutes. Good luck."

"Doesn't sound too hard," said Rogue.

"Don't be fooled," warned Kitty, "I'm sure Wolverine threw in a few surprises."

"He always does," sighed Evan, "But it's nothing the X-men can't handle."

"We'll see about that porcupine," said Logan over the intercom, "Now the teams are as follows: Cyke and Jeannie, Elf and Half-pint, Stripes and Porcupine."

"Hey, we got names, ya know?" frowned Rogue.

"Relax, he does that for everybody," said Jean, "It's his way of showing affection."

Rolling her eyes, Rogue stood alongside Spyke at the starting line. She would have liked to be on Scott's team more, but she'd rather not argue with Wolverine. If she was going to show her stuff, she'd have to go outside her usual comfort zone.

In the observation deck, the Professor readied the computer that would record Rogue's stats. He was looking forward to seeing how she would perform. Coming from the Brotherhood and being Mystique's daughter was a major transition. Hopefully she'd find her place on the team.

"Puttin' Stripes with porcupine could be a bit distractin' for Cyke," said Logan.

"Which is exactly why I did it," said the Professor, "Scott and Rogue are romantically involved. I split them up to see it they could function on the same team despite this."

"Hope you know what yer doin'," muttered Logan.

"Only one way to be certain, old friend," said Xavier with a hopeful smile.

Down below the X-men gathered at the starting line. It would be their first session with Rogue. She was clearly nervous, yet determined to show what she could do. By the end of the course, she'd show Scott an emotionally fragile girl could still kick ass.

With the stat recorders going strong, Xavier gave Logan an affirmative nod. Keeping an eye on the team blow, he hit the start button.

"Program commencement in 3…2…1…"

The alarm sounded and the mission had begun. Immediately, Scott assumed his role as leader.

"Okay team! Stay close, watch each other's back, and call for assistance if need be!" he commanded, "Don't get too far ahead and watch out for hidden traps!"

"Oh what fun," muttered Rogue.

The teams split up as they were assigned. Rogue followed Evan on his skateboard, Kurt followed Kitty, and Jean followed Scott. The adrenaline was pumping through Rogue's system, the trill of her first session taking hold. She didn't know what to expect, but no doubt they wouldn't make it easy on her.

Suddenly the first obstacle came up. Three turrets rose up out of the ground and fired red lasers. Rogue hit the floor while Evan nimbly weaved around the beams. With a cocky grin, Evan lined his arms with boney spikes.

"I got these!" he said, unleashing a barrage that shorted out the systems, "Come on, Rogue! You gotta stay on your feet!"

Grunting in determination, Rogue shot up and did a handspring over the smoldering turrets. Evan was still ahead of her, but she fought hard to catch up. Suddenly, another round of traps sprang up. This time they came in the form of miniature helicopters armed with paintball guns.

"Now it's mah turn!" said Rogue, grabbing some explosives from her belt and throwing them at the flying targets.

The barrage of paintballs nearly made Evan lose his balance, but they didn't get to fire for very long as they were blown to pieces. It gave Rogue a chance to catch up. It showed Evan that she had a few tricks of her own.

"Not bad," said Evan with a grin.

"Save em for the finish line!"

In the observation deck the Professor was surprised by her performance so far. Even without offensive powers like Scott and Evan, she was nimble and skilled. Even Logan was mildly impressed. She was holding her own, but the course was only half over.

"Clock's tickin' team!" said Logan over the intercom, "Pick up the pace!"

Back in the arena, Scott and Jean were well ahead of the others. Having worked together for so long, they were accustomed to backing each other up. But despite such ease, Scott's eyes kept diverting over towards Rogue and Evan. As tough as Rogue was, he was unable to keep himself from worrying and it did distract him to some extent.

"Scott! Watch out!" exclaimed Jean, putting up a telekinetic shield to protect him from an incoming laser blast from above.

"I got it!" said Scott, refocusing his attention on the path ahead and taking out the turret.

Scott didn't usually hesitate like that and Jean had a pretty good idea why. But there was little time to dwell when they were working under a time limit.

"She'll be fine, Scott! Come on!" urged Jean.

Trusting her words, Scott went back to taking out distant targets while occasionally lending a hand to Kurt and Kitty. Over with Rogue and Evan, Wolverine had thrown in some extra traps. It was most likely his way of breaking in their newest member. But she held on, pulling off impressive feats of acrobatics while Spyke took care of most of the turrets.

"Dang! Is it always this tough?" exclaimed Rogue over the commotion.

"You'd be surprised," said Evan, firing off barrages of at several flying traps, "Just stick by mean and…"

But before the young mutant could finish, a small bump in the path rose and tripped him off his board. Stumbling to the ground, Rogue was now vulnerable. She was forced to jump back from two flying laser guns while three paintball blasters shot up from the side.

"Ah hell!" she grunted.

Thinking fast, she looked around for a weapon. All she found were some discarded spikes from Evan. Not having many options, she picked them up and went to work.

"Come on, porcupine! Get up!" she said, using the spikes as swords to slash the paintball guns.

The two laser cannons then focused on Evan as he grabbed his board. Upon seeing this, Rogue acted on an impulse and flung the two spikes she had directly at the guns. Luckily, they turned out to be perfect hits.

"Damn! Nice throw, girl!" said Evan, impressed by such skill.

"Compliment meh later! We're fallin' behind!"

Forced to catch up with the others, Rogue and Evan made their way down the final stretch. Scott and Jean were already down there, guiding Kitty and Kurt in with cover fire. The clock read less than thirty seconds. Time was running out.

"Anybody hit? What about Rogue?!" asked Scott upon hitting a few turrets that set their sights on Kurt.

"As if any of them could touch me," grinned Kitty as she phased through a couple of laser cannons, shorting them out.

"Don't get cocky," warned Jean, "The mission isn't over until everybody crosses the finish line!"

Rogue and Evan were just about to go down the final stretch. They still had plenty of time to spare. It looked as though they were going to finish strong.

"Almost there!" said Evan confidently.

"Ah see it!" said Rogue with intent.

Then, just as they reached the final pass, an entire section of the path disappeared. And since Evan was on a skateboard, he had little time to react.

"Oh shit!"

Upon seeing this, Scott sprung into action.

"Kurt! Catch Evan!" he ordered.

"Aye aye!" said Kurt, teleporting just over his friend as he plunged into the trap.

Upon seeing this, Rogue picked up speed as she neared the edge. She didn't have time to work around it so she'd have to take her chances. Scott and the others could see what she was about to do, but she quickly remembered that she didn't have to do this alone.

"Jean! Boost meh!" exclaimed Rogue.

"Hold on!" said Jean.

Using her telekinesis, Jean launched Rogue over the gap. The southern goth tumbled in mid air, not used to being lifted by an invisible force. Upon seeing this, Scott ran forth to her aid.

"Whoa!" yelled Rogue, unable to reorient herself.

"I got you!" said Scott, positioning himself just under her.

Tumbling towards the ground, she fell right into Scott's arms. Her heart was racing, but ending a run like that in the arms of her lover was not a bad feeling. And even though the clock was still running, she couldn't help but smile.

"Nice catch," she grinned.

"Nice jump," he said, trying to hide his sheepishness.

Once Evan was back on solid ground with Kurt and Rogue had caught up, the team crossed the finish line together. Everybody panted hard from the rush, but they had made it with time to spare. Once the alarm sounded, they waited for the results.

Up in the observation deck, Professor Xavier liked what he saw. Not only were Rogue's stats exceptional, but she showed a great deal of coordination with the team. Already, she was beginning to trust them and they were beginning to trust her. It was a good sign. She was definitely an X-men caliber fighter.

"Not bad," said Logan as he looked down at the team with less reservation, "Stripes did okay for herself."

"Indeed," said the Professor, saving her stats for future reference, "She performed better than expected. I think she's in prime condition to be a regular part of the team."

"When yer right, yer right, Chuck," sighed Logan, "Just hope it she can keep a level head if we fight the Brotherhood."

It was a plausible scenario, but Xavier didn't let that concern him for the moment. Rogue's connection with the Brotherhood could not be ignored, but only time would tell just how much this would affect them.

Taking the intercom, the Professor reported the results to his waiting students.

"Well done team," he said in an approving tone, "An exceptional job indeed. And a fine way to start, Rogue. I'm very proud of you."

A feeling of accomplishment fell over the southern mutant. She spent months in the Brotherhood and never fit in. She had been with the X-men for only a few days and already they were coordinating so well. It was a good sign to her that she made the right choice and everybody minus Scott gathered around to congratulate her.

"Girl! You were born to do this!" said Kitty in approval.

"Thanks for the support, Kit," said Rogue as she turned to Scott, "So this is how y'all keep in shape?"

"Yep," said Kurt with a smile, "Hell of a workout isn't it?"

"Ah'll say," said Rogue as her team gave her an approving smile, "Definitely a step up from trainin' at the Brotherhood."

"Think you can handle this sort of thing regularly?" asked Jean.

"Are you kidding?!" exclaimed Rogue, "This is mah kind of training!"

The team shared a round of laughs. Rogue really did have the heart of an X-man. Gaining trust had been difficult, but they were moving beyond that. It wasn't just about trust anymore. Instead, it was more about friendship and that was something Rogue needed in her life.

Scott was the only one who didn't look too ecstatic. He looked awkward, rubbing the back of his neck for having misjudged Rogue's aptitude. Turns out she was more ready for this than he thought. And he was going to have to explain himself afterwards.

* * *

After being debriefed, Scott and Rogue casually made their way down the corridors of the lower levels. Both were sweaty and beat from the session, but awkwardness still lingered.

While the others went to change out of their uniforms and get on with their afternoon, Rogue stuck around to chat with Xavier and Wolverine about her performance. Scott stayed close, eager to be by her side afterwards so he they could patch things up. It was strange how a simple disagreement could get this overblown. But that was just part of being a couple.

"So are you gonna say it or what?" said Rogue, walking beside her boyfriend with a feeling of accomplishment.

"Fine," he groaned, "You were right and I was wrong. I should have known you'd be tough enough."

"Dang, not even putting up a fight, are ya?" laughed Rogue.

"Would you rather I did?" said Scott more seriously, "I was just worried about you, Rogue. When someone goes through the kind of crap you did, it messes with you. Was I really so wrong to think it was too soon."

"Well…Ah guess Ah see where you're comin' from," said Rogue.

The young couple smiled and stopped in the middle of the hall. The earlier bitterness faded and they shared a comforting smile.

"So…we okay?" asked Scott.

"Of course, sugah," grinned Rogue, "We're good."

To prove it, Rogue gave her boyfriend a kiss. Disagreements aside, she was glad she had this man in her life. It was a breath of fresh air to have a relationship, taking the good with the bad. And for everything he had done, she was forever grateful.

"Ya know, Ah was gonna wash up in the shower," she said in a sultry tone, "But Ah wouldn't mind some company."

A husky grin formed on Scott's face, slipping his arm around her waist and holding the sexy southern woman in his arms. He didn't know how he got so lucky, but he was set that aside in the welcoming love of a beautiful woman.

"We talking a little make-up sex?" said Scott in a husky tone.

"Call it whatever ya want, lover boy," she said, playfully tapping his nose, "Let's just get outta these sweaty uniforms and get washed up because Ah'm feelin' very…very dirty."

* * *

After their romp in the shower, Scott and Rogue got dressed and settled in for the evening. It was Scott's turn to help Ororo with dinner, so he got started on that. For Rogue, she retreated to the library for some peace and quiet with her favorite Anne Rice book. Having shown herself to be strong in the Danger Room, earning the trust of the team, and making up with Scott in the shower she was in a good mood.

It felt as though things were finally looking up for Rogue. While the issues about her mother still lingered, she didn't want to let such things ruin her day. She was glad Mystique was absent from school today, but at the same time she couldn't help but wonder what she was up to. However, she set that side for the time being.

Quickly losing herself in her book, Rogue's eyes started feeling heavy. A session and the Danger Room and sex in the shower had a way of taking it out of her. Lying back on the couch, she soon found herself nodding off. Soon she was in a light sleep. Then she saw it again.

_"NO!!!!"_

_The woman cried as the baby plummeted into the river below. The hooded figure reached to catch him, but was too late. And for an instant, her face was revealed. With blue skin and yellow eyes, the figure cried out in anguish as she watched the choppy waters swallow the baby boy. _

"No! NO!!!" wailed Rogue, thrashing about in her half conscious state.

Just by chance, Jean was passing by. As soon as she heard Rogue's cries, she ran into the room to see her distraught state. Not knowing what this was, she approached her urgently.

"Rogue! Rogue, wake up!" exclaimed Jean, trying to shake her out of her state.

"No! The baby! NO!!!"

"Ahhhh!" gasped Jean.

Suddenly, the young telepath was bombarded with mental images of the stormy night, the cloaked figure, and the crying baby as he fell into the river. She had been unprepared for the rush, but being psychic she got a full unabated burst of the agonizing scene.

"Stop!" gasped Rogue as she let out another round of eccentric thrashes.

This time, it was strong enough to make her fall off the couch. As soon as she hit the floor, she woke up. Panting hard, Rogue rubbed her head in confusion. She had hoped that nightmare would be a one-time thing. Now it was back and more vivid than ever. Only this time, she didn't experience it alone.

"Oh man…" she groaned.

"Rogue?" said Jean, rubbing her temples as well, "What was that? I…I picked up some images that…"

"You saw it too?" exclaimed Rogue.

Still disoriented from the rush, Jean got up and struggled to make sense of them.

"Yeah, it was fuzzy, but there was definitely something there," she said, "The river, the baby, the woman in the cloak…"

Suddenly, both girls had flashes of the woman in the cloak. Rogue froze at the memory that was too strong to ignore. But it couldn't be. Mystique was her mother. She knew her. Didn't she?

"It was Mystique!" said Jean.

"Mah mama?" said Rogue, still in disbelief.

"I know it was!" said Jean confidently, "Rogue, let me look into your mind again!"

Rogue looked at Jean awkwardly. There was still some strain between them because of the whole Scott thing. But Jean set that aside for what she had sensed. She may not have been as good a telepath as the Professor, but she had come to trust her instincts when it came to matters such as this.

"Ah…Ah don't know," said Rogue.

"I promise you I won't pry," said Jean seriously, "I just need to be sure. Don't you want to know too?"

"It's just a dream!" said Rogue strongly, picking up her book, "It doesn't mean anything!"

"If a dream makes you scream it tends to mean something," said Jean skeptically.

Rogue shot the redhead an annoyed glance, but she had a point. She had lived the nightmare once and dreams that vivid don't just happen without reason. And the image of figure in the cloak still hung strong in her mind.

"Fine," said Rogue bitterly, "If it'll shut ya up…"

"I'll never mention it again if it turns out to be a dud," said Jean, placing her hands on Rogue's temples, "Just relax and focus on the dream."

Still weary, Rogue let Jean do her thing. She wasn't sure about her prying around in her head, but she wanted answers. Whatever this dream was, it was too intense to ignore. Casting Jean a warning look, she closed her eyes and focused. Naturally, it didn't take long for the images to come back.

"_NO!!!" cried the woman as the baby fell into the river._

_This time, her face was clear. The cloak no longer hid the figure. She was Raven Darkholm, reaching out in desperation to save her falling baby._

Having seen enough, Jean abruptly pulled out. Looking at Rogue with a shocked expression, she didn't know what to think. Rubbing her head, that face hung strong in Rogue's mind. Now she couldn't deny it. She knew what she saw and so did Jean. But what did it mean?

"Rogue, that was…"

"That was mah mama," she finished in a distant tone.

A heavy silence fell over the two girls, not knowing what to make of this. Rogue was at a loss. She thought she knew Mystique pretty well. She was the one who raised her. She thought this was a dream, but there was something about the clarity and emotion that could not be ignored. And as a look of distress fell over the southern woman, Jean took her hand and helped her up.

"We should tell the Professor," she said in a concerned tone, "If anybody can give us some answers, it's him."

* * *

_Up next: answers lead to more questions and Mystique returns. _


	14. Dark Secrets

**Untouchable  
Chapter 14: Dark Secrets**

* * *

Jean and Rogue met up with the Professor in his study, eager for answers after experiencing the mysterious visions from Rogue's nightmare. She came to him pale with worry, something that did not go unnoticed by the Professor. After sitting down and telling the story, Xavier saw the visions for himself. They were every bit as disturbing as described and raised some very interesting questions.

The figure in the image was clearly Mystique. The setting was very dark and ominous. There was also a major lack of clarity, hinting there may be more.

"So what's the word, Professor?" said Rogue after having allowed the Professor to see what she experienced, "What the hell do these dreams mean?"

The Professor mused over this for a moment, going over what he had just sensed. Rogue had a look of intent in her eyes. Clearly, she wanted answers. But given the nature of what he saw, they may not be pleasant.

"I can't be certain, Rogue," said the Professor honestly, "But near as I can tell, what you experienced weren't exactly 'dreams' in a sense."

"What makes you say that?" said Jean curiously.

"I've sensed dreams before," he said confidently, "Dreams are unique to the mind. They tend to be scrambled and unclear, usually involving only limited feelings and sensations. And this was far too clear to be a dream."

"Too clear?!" exclaimed Rogue, "Ya call somethin' like that clear? Ah saw mah mother in that mess and Ah don't know what it means!"

"Easy Rogue," said Jean, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Like hell!" she scoffed, shaking off her gesture, "This ain't somethin' floatin' around in y'all's mind! And if it wasn't a dream, then what the hell was it?!"

"A memory," answered the Professor, "It could only be a memory."

Rogue settled upon hearing that. She stopped and thought about it for a moment. Thinking back to the vivid images, it made too much sense. Suddenly, a hard feeling formed in the pit of her stomach.

"Tell me, Rogue," continued the Professor, "Since your powers manifested, how many people have you absorbed?"

Rogue rubbed her head. Thinking back to all those unpleasant moments where she got a rush of memories and abilities was enough to make her head spin. It wasn't a fun experience, even if it did give her a powerful rush. But the things she absorbed weren't the kind of things she wanted floating around in her mind.

"Dang, let meh see…" she mused, "First there was Cody, this guy who went to mah old school. But Ah don't remember much from him. Then there was Scott durin' that whole thing with Blob."

"Is that all?" asked Jean.

"Nah, I absorbed Lance, Toad, and Pietro a little while Ah was at the Brotherhood. But that wasn't very much. Hell, it didn't even knock them out. The only time Ah absorbed enough to knock somewhat out was Cody and…"

Suddenly, Rogue's expression fell. It hit her like a splash of cold water. There was only one other person she had absorbed to any great extent. Her heart jumped up into her throat, choking her ability to form words. Yet still, she got out a single name.

"Mystique…" she said, hugging her shoulders, "Oh God, what have Ah done?"

Turning away, Rogue refused to face Jean and the Professor. Jean attempted to console her and this time Rogue didn't brush her off. The memory of that fateful moment back at the motel came rushing back. All the anger, frustration, and rage rose to the surface and the southern goth languished in the cold hard truth.

"Rogue…what happened?" asked the Professor calmly.

Taking a deep breath, Rogue continued to look away. Her face blushed at the embarrassment that still hung strong from that moment. But if she was to have any hopes of deciphering this memory then the Professor would have to know the full story.

"It ain't pretty, Professor," she warned.

"I understand," he said calmly, "If you don't want to tell me…"

"No, Ah should," she sighed, biting her lip as she went over the embarrassing memory, "Ya remember the night Ah left the Brotherhood. Ah met up wit Scott, we had sex in a motel, and Mystique barged in on us. But that's not all that happened."

Xavier's listened on, despite how embarrassing the story was for Rogue to recall. Jean had a similar look, still getting over the details Scott had told her. But clearly there wa something they all overlooked.

"Without gettin' into too many details, mah mama was pretty furious," said Rogue, looking away as her face flushed bright red, "She was gonna hurt Scott and we obviously weren't in any condition to fight."

"I see," said the Professor, taking a moment to digest this, "So what happened?"

Rogue let out another sigh. It didn't get any easier reliving this moment. It haunted her ever since her arrival. Yet she went on in hopes it would give her some answers. Having these memories in her head was hard enough.

"We had some pretty nasty exchanges," she said bluntly, "Ah tried to reason with her, but…well, ya know mah mama. So…Ah drained her. Ah drained her so much that she passed out. If Ah held on any longer…"

But Rogue couldn't finish. She couldn't even conceive of such a notion and the Professor didn't make her. Her story had confirmed it. Mystique had to be the source of these memories. Rogue was deeply distraught. Not only had she put her own mother in a coma, but she absorbed more than she bargained for. But what these memories meant, was still in question.

"It's alright, Rogue," said the Professor in a reassuring tone.

"How is it alright?!" she exclaimed.

"With this knowledge, I can use my powers to uncover more," he stated confidently, "I know this is difficult for you, but there must be a reason why this memory stands. Unclear as it may be, there is something to it. And with your permission, we can find out together."

The idea of reliving the nightmare again didn't sit well. Rogue had endured enough nightmares for one day. But so far the Professor had shown that he was sincere with his promises. Since her arrival, he had done so much for her. He had done more than Mystique ever had, but she still had that sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. There was something about this that wasn't right. But there was no turning back now.

"Rogue please…" began Jean.

"Alright," she sighed, "Are ya sure there's anythin' left to find?"

"I'm positive," assured Xavier, "Just relax and open your mind, Rogue. You can do this."

Taking a deep breath, Rogue sat down in the chair across from Xavier's desk. Wheeling around so he was facing her, the powerful telepath placed his hands upon her temples. He could sense great distress within the young woman, but a few gentle words of encouragement helped set her mind at ease.

_'It's okay, Rogue. Everything is going to be okay,'_ he told her telepathically, _'Let my voice guide you. We'll find out what these images mean together.'_

_Through the dark, stormy night the cloaked figure ran. Only this time, her face was clear. Mystique was on the run, holding a wailing baby in her arms. And through the shrouded ambiguity, more images emerged. _

_Suddenly, the scene flashed back to a dark castle. In a lab laden with ominous machinery, wires and tubes were going in and out of a newborn infant. The innocent cries of the child echoed throughout the area as a dark figure with a cape loomed over the table. Suddenly, Mystique stormed in and gasped in horror._

"_You monster!" she cried, grabbing the baby and making her escape._

"_Stop her!" demanded the shrouded figure._

_The rest of the scene played out. Mystique ran to escape the attack dogs. A dark figure flew through the ominous skies, pursing the desperate woman. The baby continued to wail, covered only in a brown cloth and guarded by the shape shifter. _

_Then they reached the bridge. Mystique struggled to maintain her balance, gasping desperately as she clung to the child. Then it happened. The board on the wooden bridge broke, she stumbled, and the infant baby fell into the raging river below._

"_NO!!!" she cried, reaching out to the child in vain._

_Suddenly, lightning flashed and the image of the baby was revealed. His skin was blue, his eyes were yellow, and he had only three fingers on each hand. And as the waters swallowed his infant form, he cried until his image faded into the night._

_Collapsing in a fit of sorrow, Mystique clutched the side of the bridge. Tears were streaming down her face as she cried her heart out. The attack dogs stopped just before the bridge as the hovering figure descended to her side. Wrought with sorrow, Mystique gazed angrily at the man before her._

"_Why? WHY?!" she cried._

_But no answer came. She just kept crying, unable to forget this agonizing sorrow for what she had just done._

_Then it happened again. Another flash changed the scenery from the stormy night to a crisp, peaceful morning full of sun. Now the area was covered with tall trees and the raging river was a mere creek. Light penetrated the thick leaves, illuminating two figures working near a cottage on the banks. Suddenly, a man looked over towards the creek and gasp._

"_Mien Gott!" he gasped._

_Running over to the river, he knelt down to find a blue skinned baby covered in cloth. He was still alive, his yellow eyes gazing back at the figure as he picked him up and held him in his arms._

_In the distance, a cloaked figure watched as the man and his wife gathered around the little boy. They rushed him into their small home, protectively cradling the mysterious boy. Turning back towards the river, the cloaked figure was revealed as Mystique. A slight tear fell down her eyes as she swallowed her emotions, pulling the hood back over her head and leaving the baby in the care of these strangers._

Pulling out of her mind, Xavier gasped at what he saw. Rogue clutched her head, drained from the mental strain. But she had seen it too. Now one question had been answered and a host of others were arisen. What stood out most was the identity of that poor infant boy.

"The baby…" said Rogue in a distraught tone, "Was…was that who Ah thought it was?"

The Professor's expression contorted anxiously. He had just witnessed something that defied any logical explanation. But there was no denying it. He knew what was there. Looking at Rogue, he hesitated to speak. She had endured enough shock in her life, but this was clearly something that couldn't be ignored.

"We had better speak to Kurt," said the Professor, wheeling back behind his desk.

"Kurt?" said Jean in confusion.

"Yes, summon him to my office at once," said Xavier strongly, "There is something we must discuss."

* * *

At the Brotherhood boarding house, things were lazy as usual. Freddy was making himself a sandwich, Pietro was plastered to the couch, Todd was chasing flies near the garbage can, and Lance was practicing on his guitar. Mystique, however, had not been seen all day. She stayed sequestered in her room and nobody dared disturb her. Her mood hadn't gotten better since Rogue left, but now she was ready to do something about it.

Upstairs in her room, Mystique gathered her things in preparation for this fateful move. At the same time, she was having a heated debate over the phone. Anger still burned within her, but she had a right to be angry given her predicament.

"I'm telling you, Raven. This is a mistake," said the voice over the phone.

"I know what I'm doing, Irene," said Mystique, picking up a letter and stuffing it into an envelope, "You said it yourself. Your visions say Rogue is lost. But I will NOT let that happen!"

"You're letting your emotions get the better of you again," argued Irene, "If you go through with this you may only make things worse."

"I'll risk it," said Mystique sternly, "She's my daughter and I already lost one of my children to Xavier. I am NOT going to lose another!"

There was a brief silence over the phone. Sealing the envelope up, Mystique made her choice. Her determination knew few bounds. This was her family that was at stake. Nothing was going to keep her away from them. But on the other line, her long time friend expressed great concern.

"Be careful," warned Irene, "Seeing as how you won't listen to me, I suppose I can only wish you the best."

"I'll need it," said the shape shifter, "I'll call you when it's over."

Hanging up the phone, Mystique took a deep breath and opened her closet. Inside, she found an old cloak she hadn't so much as looked at in years. A wave of difficult emotions shot through her being, but she set them aside for the time being. She had a mission and she was going to see it through.

"I'm coming, Rogue," she said in a low tone.

Setting the cloak on her bed, Mystique grabbed the letter and went downstairs. There she found a half asleep Pietro casually flipping through the channels on TV.

"Get up, Quicksilver. I've got a job for you," she said sternly.

"Can't it wait till after wrestling?" he groaned.

"NOW!" she bellowed, grabbing the remote and throwing it away.

Her forceful tone was enough to get Pietro off his lazy butt. Not one to risk further injury from an angry shape shifter, the speedster stood before the desperate Mystique.

"I need you take this letter to the Xavier Institute," she said, forcing the envelope in his hand, "Leave it on Rogue's bed."

"Rogue?" scoffed Pietro, "Don't tell me you're still trying to…"

"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME, JUST DO IT!" bellowed Mystique.

"Okay! Okay!" said Pietro, putting the letter in his pocket, "Don't get your panties in a knot."

Mystique was tempted to sock him for that comment, but he was gone in an instant before she could make a move. Already full of anger from this ordeal, the shape shifter retreated to her room. Grabbing her cloak she took a deep breath and prepared to move out. This was not going to be easy, but she had no choice. She had to get Rogue back.

* * *

In the Professor's study, Kurt was filled in on the revelations from Rogue's memory. Jean left them for privacy sake. It was definitely an important moment, given it involved Kurt. At first it seemed too fantastic to be real. But the Professor was not one to make bold claims unless he was completely sure. And while Rogue was still reeling, Kurt was filled with a newfound curiosity.

"So zhis baby in Rogue's dream vas me?" said Kurt, still amazed by such a story.

"Yes, I'm certain it was," said the Professor.

"But…Mystique?" said the young mutant, still full of questions, "Vhy vas she zhere? And if zhis memory is hers…"

But before he could continue, Rogue interrupted.

"Ah told ya, we don't know!" she said, still greatly distressed, "All Ah know is Ah'm stuck with this memory and there ain't nothin' Ah can do about it!"

"Rogue please…" coaxed the Professor.

Rubbing her head, Rogue sighed in a wave of distress. This whole affair was messing with her mind. It struck at the very foundations of her life. And now it seemed her life was getting tangled up in Kurt's as well. Like it or not, he was a part of this now.

"Vhat do you zhink, Professor?" asked Kurt, eager for answers, "Vhat could zhis mean? Are Mystique and I connected somehow? And if ve are does zhat mean I'm connected to Rogue too?"

Rogue cast Kurt a strange look, but he remained fixated on the Professor for answers.

"I can't be sure just yet," said Xavier, "I need to look into this further."

"Zhen let me help!" said Kurt intently.

"I'm afraid that won't work, Kurt," said the Professor seriously.

"But zhis involves me!" he said strongly, "Don't I at least have zhe right to…"

But the Professor was quick to silence him.

"You do," he said honestly, "I just have to confirm a few things. Then I'll let you know. I promise."

Kurt's expression sank. Having grown up in a foster home he always wondered about where he came from. Here was a new revelation that could very well shed light on who he was and he had to wait in order to find out the truth. Such a notion didn't sit well with him.

"Okay," he said with an apologetic tone, "Sorry for going off like that, Professor."

"It's quite alright," said Xavier with a reassuring smile.

"It's just…I've always vondered about my past," he mused with a sullen look, "My foster parents could never find anything, but I zhink about it every day. You can't ever know vhat it's like."

Upon hearing this, Rogue abruptly got up and left the room. Hugging her shoulders, she hid her expression from Kurt and the Professor. Seeing this, Kurt ran after her. He owed her as much for being the one who endured that nightmare. And clearly this ordeal had struck a chord.

"Rogue? Hey Rogue, vait up!" he said as he ran over her.

Once they were out of sight, the Professor allowed this new information sink in. The images of what he saw were disturbing enough and he wasn't the one having nightmares about them. But Kurt was right. He did have a right to know and so did Rogue. What he sensed was serious. And it would require serious action.

'_Logan, Ororo…please report to my study,'_ he sent via telepathy, _'There's something we have to discuss.'_

* * *

Storming down the hallway, Rogue shut out the rest of the world. Her good mood from earlier was replaced by distress and conflict. She had endured enough complications since her powers manifested. Now she had this looming over her head and she wasn't even sure what it was. She needed some space. She had to make sense of it all.

"Rogue! Rogue, vait up!" said Kurt from down the hall.

But she didn't stop. She just kept walking.

Frustrated by her stubbornness, Kurt teleported in front of her and forced her to stop. Still bearing a look of conflict, she tried to pass him. But Kurt wasn't about to let her off that easily.

"Dang it, Kurt! Leave meh alone!" she spat angrily.

"Come on, Rogue, can't ve talk?" said Kurt with a sincere look.

"Does it look like Ah wanna talk?!" she shot back.

"No, but shouldn't ve anyways?" said the blue mutant, still standing in her way.

Rogue scoffed, storming past Kurt and slipping into her room. But the younger mutant responded by teleporting again, appearing right beside her bed. Growing increasingly annoyed, Rogue's poise became more threatening.

"Will ya knock it off already?" she scorned, "Ah already told ya Ah don't wanna talk about it!"

"Fine, zhen I'll do zhe talking," said Kurt vehemently, "I know Mystique is a sore subject. You cringe every time somebody even mentions her name."

"Ya don't know the half of it," she muttered.

"Oh? You zhink you're zhe only one broken up about zhis?" said Kurt defensively, "Look at me, Rogue! I'm a blue fuzzy demon! Do you have any idea how hard my life has been because of it?!"

Rogue was silenced, turning away from the younger boy. He was hitting an emotional chord. She wouldn't admit it. True to her stubborn nature, she refused to acknowledge the truth. She may have been a loner and an outcast, but Kurt had it much worse. Like it or not, they had more in common than she was willing to admit.

"You and I both had foster parents," said Kurt in a calmer tone, "And even zhough my parents loved me, I've always yearned to know vhere I came from. Haven't you felt zhat vay too? Haven't you ever vondered about your real parents?"

Rogue's expression turned to one of honest understanding. Casting Kurt a sympathetic gaze, she let out a tired sigh.

"Of course Ah have," she said in a low tone, "It's just…Mystique was a really good mother to meh, believe it or not. Even after she left, Irene was really nice and Ah never had to worry about not bein' loved."

"I know zhe feeling," said Kurt with a reassuring smile, "But zhat doesn't answer zhe questions ve vant."

"That's for sure," said Rogue, returning his gesture, "It's just tough because mah mama has changed a lot since the days she used to push meh on the swing outside our old house. She's a different person now. Y'all know that better than anybody."

"Tell me about it," said Kurt with a chuckle, "But doesn't zhat make finding out zhe truth all zhe more important? I mean, vhat if ve're connected somehow?"

"Connected?" questioned Rogue.

"Ja, you saw it yourself. If zhat baby really vas me in your dream, is it really possible? I mean, vhat if ve're related? Vhat if…"

Kurt soon trailed off in his words. A heavy silence soon followed. Neither Rogue nor Kurt added anything to the matter at hand. The possibilities were too great to imagine. They had both been adopted. They had both lived their lives not knowing where they truly came from. Then something like this comes along. It was a lot to take in.

Rogue looked away, hugging her shoulders in distress. Suddenly, something caught her eye on her dresser.

"Rogue look…" began Kurt.

"Hey, what's this?" said Rogue, cutting him off.

Curious, Kurt looked over Rogue's shoulder as she took the envelope. There was no address. The only mark they could see was Rogue's name in bold black marker. Her hands shook as she held the envelope, sensing there was something profound inside.

"Do you usually get mail delivered like zhis?" wondered Kurt.

"Of course not," said Rogue, rolling her eyes.

Fixated on the envelope, Rogue hesitated to take action.

"Vell? Are you going to open it?" pushed Kurt.

"As if Ah can't," muttered Rogue, tearing the paper.

Her mouth went dry as she unfolded a sheet of white paper. She immediately recognized the handwriting. It had to come from Mystique. It took her a moment to scan the text, but as soon as she finished her demeanor tensed. Kurt could sense it and quickly became intrigued.

"Vhat is it? Vhat does it say?" he asked eagerly.

"It's mah mama," said Rogue in a grim tone, "She wants to meet meh…alone."

"Vell are you going to?" said Kurt, quickly taken by the opportunity to meet the woman from Rogue's dream, "Maybe ve can ask her about…"

"We?" said Rogue, narrowing her gaze.

"Yes, ve!" said Kurt firmly, "I've said it before! I'm involved vhether you like it or not! And I'm not letting zhis go until I get some answers!"

Rogue shot Kurt a firm gaze, but the look on his face was clear. He had waited for a moment like this all his life. Nothing was going to deny him this moment. Even if Rogue fought him the whole way, he'd just fight back. There was no way around it.

"So vhere does she vant to meet?"

Crumpling up the letter, Rogue closed her eyes in remorse.

"The construction yard near the Brotherhood boarding house," she said in a low tone.

"Zhen vhat are ve vaiting for?" he exclaimed, "I can get us zhere in a snap…if you'd just let me."

Seeing the urgent look in his eyes, Rogue couldn't push him aside from this one. The vivid memory of his infant form falling into that river played over in her mind. He deserved to know the truth. They both did. Taking his hand, she swallowed her uncertainty and put on a strong poise.

"Okay," she said with renewed determination, "Let's go."

And in a bamf of burning sulfur, Rogue and Kurt were gone leaving the crumpled letter to fall to the floor.

* * *

As evening settled, Professor Charles Xavier sat near the fireplace in his study. Looking into the burning flames, he was stuck in a state of contemplation. In his mind the scene with Mystique and the infant boy played out. There was a lot of conflict in those images, but there was no getting around what he had sensed. He had seen it clear as night and day. There was only the matter of how it would affect two of his students.

Standing beside him, Logan and Ororo shared his tense state. Having learned of the incident themselves, they were equally concerned. Rogue's presence had already caused quite a stir. Now they hat this matter fall into their lap. And many questions still remained.

"So you're sure that was elf in that memory?" said Logan, breaking the heavy silence.

"Of course, Logan," said Xavier, not taking his eyes off the fire, "There is no doubt. That child was Kurt."

"But are you sure it's a memory from Mystique?" inquired Ororo, "Perhaps Rogue picked it up somewhere else."

"I'd like to think so," said Xavier, folding his hands over his face, "But from what Rogue has told me it's the only logical explanation."

"So what's it all mean?" said Logan as he chewed on a toothpick, "Mystique dropped Kurt in a river as a baby. Gotta be a reason."

With a melancholy expression, Xavier bowed his head in remorse. This was not an easy issue to confront, but it could not go ignored. What he had discovered would surely rock the lives of his students. And Rogue had already suffered a great deal from Mystique's betrayal. Any further revelations would be difficult for her to absorb.

"Did you find out anything more?" asked Ororo.

"Unfortunately yes," sighed the Professor, "As you well know, Erik and I once worked together and Mystique is an associate of his. Using the Xavier Protocols, I have confirmed what I suspected. I just don't know how I'm going to tell Kurt and Rogue."

"Well don't they have a right to know?" argued the former weather goddess, "I know Mystique is an enemy in many ways, but they deserve to know their past."

"Careful, Ro," warned Logan, "Sometimes there are things in yer past you'd rather not know. It makes livin' in this messed up world that much easier."

The Professor had to take both sides into consideration. On one hand, Logan had a point. He knew better than most people how difficult a dark past was and how great a burden it could be. But Ororo was right too. He couldn't keep something this big from Kurt and Rogue. They placed a lot of trust in him being honest with them. It was only right that he returned the favor.

Logan and Ororo watched as their mentor contemplated the situation. It was not a decision to take lightly. But it was one that would have to be made.

"Well if yer gonna tell em, I recommend ya tell em soon," warned Logan, "Cause the longer ya wait, the harder it'll be."

"I know," said Xavier with a sigh, "I wish I could contest this further, but Kurt and Rogue want answers. I suppose I should tell them."

Logan and Ororo exchanged weary looks, but they didn't debate the Professor's choice.

"Do you want us to be here?" asked Ororo, "Maybe Rogue would benefit from Scott's presence as well."

"I think she would too," agreed Xavier, taking a deep breath, "I just hope they're ready to accept this. But I suppose it's better they find out this way rather than…"

Suddenly, the door to the Professor's study burst open and Scott came rushing in with Jean following close behind. He had an urgent look on his face and a crumpled up piece of paper in his hand. Clearly, he had just entered the conflict as well. But it just so happened he came in as things grew exponentially more complicated.

"Professor!" he said, short of breath, "Rogue and Kurt are gone! I think they've gone out to meet up with Mystique!"

"What?!" exclaimed Logan, grabbing the letter and reading over it.

A hard feeling formed in the pit of the Professor's stomach. This was not good. Kurt and Rogue were walking into a trap that would only result in heartache. It was exactly what he wanted to avoid. Now they may already be too late.

"Oh dear," gasped Ororo as she read over the letter, "What do we do, Charles?"

"Gather the rest of the team," said Xavier in a low tone, "We have to get to Kurt and Rogue before the situation gets any worse."

* * *

For nearly an hour, Kurt and Rogue waited at the construction sight. The sun had set and the air was crisp. Clouds shrouded the night sky and thunder could be heard in the distance. It reminded Rogue of the very memory that brought them to this point. It was too eerie, as if fate was playing right into this fateful moment.

Kurt relentlessly paced, scanning the area for any sign of the shape shifter. The answers to his past felt so close, but never in a million years did he think they would come from Mystique of all people. He had a strong feeling that this was important. His foster parents had never been able to give him the answers he wanted. Now they were finally within his grasp.

"Vhere is she?" groaned Kurt, running his hand through his hair.

"How should Ah know?" exclaimed Rogue, "It's not like mah mama's ever been one to be there!"

"Jeez, take it easy, vill you?" shot Kurt, "You're not zhe only one distressed here!"

Rogue let out a frustrated groan. There were a million other places she could have been at the moment, but only this one mattered. The sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach didn't fade. If anything, it got worse with each passing second.

"Ah'm sorry," said Rogue sincerely, "Ah just have a really bad feelin' about this."

"I understand," said Kurt, casting her a sympathetic gaze, "You're in good company."

Another silence fell over them. More thunder sounded in the distance. The wind picked up, rustling the trees and sending a cold chill through the tense air. Rogue hugged her shoulders, her legs shaky with distress. She never felt this uncomfortable before. She just wanted this night.

_'Dang. Where's Scott when Ah need him?'_ she mused, craving the comfort of her boyfriend's embrace.

Suddenly, a presence emerged from the trees and broke the silence.

"Rogue?" came an all too familiar voice.

Kurt and Rogue jumped at the sight of the cloaked figure. She was dressed exactly as she was in her dream. Slowly, she approached them. Rogue felt a chill run down her spine, taking a step back and maintaining a defensive poise.

"It's alright, my daughter," she said, pulling back her hood, "I'm not here to fight."

"Mystique…" said Kurt, quickly drawn to her presence.

The shape shifter's eyes widened at the company Rogue had with her. She half expected Scott to come with her and in the back of her mind that would have been easier. Facing this boy at a moment like this would only complicate things even further.

"What's he doing here?" she asked, shocked by Kurt's presence.

"He's with meh!" shot Rogue bitterly, "And we have questions! First off, why the hell did ya call meh here?"

"To talk," said Mystique strongly, "I was hoping we could sit down and work things out. I want us to be a family again. But I wanted to do it alone."

"Sorry, but I had to tag along," said Kurt, taking a step closer to the menacing shape shifter.

"This is between me and Rogue!" said Mystique strongly, "You're not supposed to be caught up in this!"

"Vell I am!" shot the young man, "I need to know zhe truth! And I'm not leaving until you tell me!"

"What the hell would I know?!" exclaimed Mystique, getting more defensive.

"For starters, vhy did you drop me in a river?"

Mystique's eyes widened with shock and horror. The usually confrontational shape shifter was silenced in a way neither Kurt nor Rogue had ever seen. She took a step back, looking into Kurt's yellow eyes with a mixture of dread and anger. Her fists clenched as a hard lump of emotion was lodged up in her throat. This couldn't be happening. It was too soon.

"How…how do you know about that?" she stammered, "Who told you?!"

"Ah did," said Rogue strongly.

Mystique looked at Rogue in bewilderment.

"You?!"

"Yes, mama, it was meh," said Rogue, "Remember when ya tried to kill mah boyfriend and take meh away?"

Mystique shuttered at the memory. It was bad enough seeing her daughter in bed with Scott Summers, but being drained was almost just as painful. If she had known her memories would find their way into Scott's mind, she would have thought twice before acting the way she did.

"Turns out Ah got more then Ah bargained for when I knocked ya out," she went on, "Don't even try to deny it. Ah got your memories floatin' around in mah head and Ah think ya owe us a damn good explanation! And if ya want either of us to ever listen ya better tell the truth!"

Mystique's gaze narrowed on the angry eyes of her daughter. She came here with a goal, but she never could have anticipated this. Her secret was out. There was no running from it any more. The hard memories came rushing back, reminding her of the tremendous pain she had suffered. Swallowing the hard lump in her throat, the shape shifter had to face the cold hard truth.

"Please…" said Kurt in a calmer tone, "I just vant to know."

"No…you don't," said Mystique in a dark tone, "But seeing as how you're too foolish to live with the ignorance of bliss, I'll tell you. It's true. I did drop you in that river. But I was trying to save you!"

"Save him?" said Rogue, still uncertain of her sincerity.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, fighting off a tear, "Drain me again if you want!"

"But vhy?" said Kurt, his heart pounding with intent.

Taking a deep breath, Mystique revealed the secret she had kept buried for so long.

"Because…you're my son, Kurt," she said, unable to hide the strain in her voice, "And Rogue is your adopted sister."

* * *

_Up next: Kurt and Rogue face the cold hard truth._


	15. Comfort and Solstice

**Untouchable  
Chapter 15: Comfort and Solstice**

* * *

"You're my son, Kurt. And Rogue is your adopted sister."

Those words reverberated with earth shattering force. Rogue had received a letter from Mystique. She met her in a construction site under stormy skies. Kurt insisted on tagging along, driven to find out the truth about his past. A clue came in the form of a dream Rogue had, which turned out to be memories she absorbed from Mystique. Now it all fell into place. The truth was out. And a dark secret had finally been revealed.

"You're…my mother?" gasped Kurt, shaking his head in disbelief.

Rain started falling. Lightning flashed in the sky above. But such conditions went utterly unnoticed.

"Yes," said Mystique, nodding her head in confirmation, "Where else would you get eyes like that?"

Kurt couldn't believe it. An enemy of the X-men was biological mother. A cold feeling coursed through his veins. He wanted to know about his past and he found out. But for Rogue, it was too much.

"So all this time…Ah had a brother ya never told meh about?" she said with scorn in her tone.

"I had my reasons," said Mystique in defense.

"Bullshit!" spat Rogue.

"It's true!" yelled Mystique as rain poured down her face, "If you absorbed my memories, you saw what happened! I…I let someone experiment on Kurt. But when I saw what he was doing I grabbed him and ran!"

"You…you let someone experiment on me?! Your own son?!" exclaimed Kurt.

"I thought he could help you!" she yelled in a rage, "I tried to get away, but I…"

She couldn't continue. Even for the cold, hardened Mystique it was too difficult to say. But Rogue pieced it together. The memory played over in her mind. This time it was completely clear.

"Ya dropped him in a river," choked Rogue, "Ya dropped him, but ya knew he survived didn't ya?"

"So you left me…" said Kurt, his tone thick with anguish as he gazed coldly at the shape shifter.

Mystique's face contorted in pain.

"It was the only way!" she said, "I couldn't drag you into my life."

"That didn't stop ya from adoptin' meh!" quipped Rogue.

That sent Mystique over the edge. She couldn't believe she was hearing this. She was fuming. Her own children were against her. It sparked a surge of rage and anger that went beyond anything the shape shifter had felt before.

"You have no idea what it was like!" yelled Mystique, "You think I wanted to leave my son behind?! You think it hasn't haunted me every waking hour?! It's why I reached out to you, Rogue! You were a four-year-old mutant girl who nobody wanted! You filled a void in my heart! I raised you like my own! Don't you believe me?"

Rogue and Kurt stood in a conflicted state. It was a lot to take in. There was no denying how much this meant to Mystique, but looking into the eyes of the woman they now knew as their mother all they could see was hatred and anger. There was no denying her dedication. But her actions told the story.

"But if ya loved us so much then why didn't ya tell meh Ah had a brother?" said Rogue in a strained tone.

"And vhy didn't you ever try and contact me?" added Kurt, fighting tears of anguish.

"It…it was better this way," answered Mystique.

"Better by keepin' secrets from us?" spat Rogue bitterly.

"I had to!" yelled Mystique with further frustration, "You have no idea how sick this world is! I've tried for years to build a life by taking on the appearance of other! I live in a world of lies!"

"But ve're your children!" shot Kurt, "Ve vould understand! Ve vould be zhere!"

"Not if you've experienced the side of humanity I've seen," said the shape shifter in a dark tone, "You know better than anybody how hard it is to hide who and what you are. Even being a shape shifter, I have to hide my face. I do it because humanity considers me a freak. That's why I joined the Brotherhood. I wanted to work to make the world safer for the both of you."

Kurt and Rogue exchanged conflicted looks. Mystique was a master of deception, but she bore everything now. There was so much anger in her soul. She had no faith in humanity. She had no desire for peace. All she wanted was a better world for them even at the expense of inflicting harm on others.

"Mama…" began Rogue, shaking her head in remorse.

"I know Xavier has put naïve ideas into your heads," Mystique went on, "But that's why I'm here now. Together, we can be a family again and fight for a world where we don't have to live with our faces hidden from society."

"But zhat's exactly vhat zhe Professor believes in!" argued Kurt.

"Xavier is a stubbornly idealistic," scoffed Mystique, "What I'm talking about here is being realistic. I've seen how they treat those who are different. I've seen the hatred humanity is capable of."

"Zhat's not true!" shot Kurt, "Vhat about zhe good in humanity? Should ve just forget about zhat?"

"Any good humanity managed is snuffed by hatred," said Mystique coldly.

"You're wrong!" yelled Kurt in defiance, "Vheren't zhe people you left me vith human? Zhey loved me for who I vas even zhough so many others didn't! You expect me to forget about zhat?!"

A hard scorn fell upon the shape shifter's face. Even as she gave them the cold hard truth, Xavier's ideas hung strong. These were her children. She had no desire to fight against them. She refused to lose them.

"Kurt…Rogue…Xavier has brainwashed you," continued Mystique, "He's put naïve ideas into your minds and…"

"He's teachin' us to have faith in humanity, mama!" shot Rogue, "Ah know it sounds far fetched and all for ya, but ya know what? There's more to it than that! Ah've only been at the institute for a couple of days and Ah've seen the things ya never told meh about!"

"Rogue, listen to me…" said Mystique vehemently.

"No YOU listen!" shot Rogue, her face within inches of the woman who raised her, "Ah thought we were doin' our kind a favor at the Brotherhood! But all Ah've seen from you and the rest of those slobs ya call a team is bunch of thugs that this ain't about helpin' mutants! It's all about helpin' ourselves! How does that do the world any good? Hell, Ah wouldn't blame the world for bein' afraid of us for that!"

Kurt tried to pull Rogue back, but she shook his grasp off. Tears were streaming down her face. Her heart was breaking, yelling at her mother like this. But she had to let it out. This was her life and she was making her own choices for a change.

"Xavier teaches us to use our powers to help people," said Rogue, her lips quivering with anguish, "Ah thought Ah was gonna spend the rest of mah life hurtin' everybody Ah touched. But the X-men have shown meh that it's possible to make a difference. They've given meh a life and a purpose."

"But you had a purpose with the Brotherhood!" yelled Mystique.

"Only because ya didn't give meh a choice!" spat Rogue, "Well guess what? Ah got a chance to see the other side of the story that ya wouldn't tell meh!"

"Only because that Summers boy wanted to use you," said Mystique bitterly.

"And you didn't?" said Kurt, matching his mother's bitterness.

Mystique was fuming. This couldn't be happening. She could feel her children slipping away. Xavier had taken them from her and so had Scott Summers. She felt sick. Her son was with Xavier. Her daughter was sleeping with the leader of the X-men. And nothing she did got through to them.

"I'm your mother!" she said strongly, "I gave you life! I took you in! I spent years trying to make a better life for you and this is the thanks I get?!"

"A better life?" scoffed Rogue, "Ya call the Brotherhood a better life?"

"They have more of a future than Xavier!" shot Mystique, "I had hoped that you would see that. But I guess being X-men has made you forget about your family."

The shape shifter's words hurt. Kurt had to hold Rogue back from going off again, but Mystique wasn't finished. Clenching her fists, she made one final stand.

"I'm going to leave you two with one last chance," said the shape shifter in a serious tone, "Either come with me and fight as family or stay with the X-men and fight fading dreams. Which is more important? Your family or your friends?"

Kurt and Rogue swallowed hard at the predicament Mystique had put them in. Even after all her deception, she was still their mother. They were family whether they liked it or not. But she lived in a different world. Her life was guided by anger and hatred. They could see so much of it burning in her eyes. And looking back at each other, their choice was clear.

"Ah'm sorry, mama," said Rogue with a sob, "But mah place is with the X-men."

"Same here," said Kurt with a look of remorse, "I'm sorry ve can't be a family, but zhis is who ve are."

Mystique felt a hard sting through the pit of her soul. She gave them a choice and they chose Xavier. She had lost her son. She thought she could save her daughter. Now she didn't have either. She was forced to hide her tears, maintaining a stern expression. Her talents as a shape shifter allowed her to hide many things. But hiding this pain was harder than she ever could have imagined.

"Is that your final choice?" said Mystique, her words devoid of emotion.

"Yes," Rogue choked, seeing the anger in her eyes.

Bowing her head in remorse, Mystique let out a defeated sigh.

"That's too bad. We could have worked a lot of things out. I guess this means we'll have to do this the hard way."

Kurt and Rogue's eyes widened, but before they could do anything Mystique snapped her fingers and in an instant, a silver and white streak burst out of the surrounding area and spun around them at blinding speeds. Falling back in shock, a tornado-like wind formed and caused them to lose their balance.

"What in the…" exclaimed Rogue.

"You-can't-run-from-us-that-easy-Roguey!" taunted Pietro as he zipped around them at breakneck speeds.

Dirt from the construction area picked up, choking Kurt and Rogue in a blinding haze. Toad, Freddy, and Lance emerged as well, surrounding the whirlwind in combat ready stance.

"Can't believe they fell for it, yo!" grinned Toad.

"Man they're gullible!" laughed Freddy, "Nobody disrespects the Brotherhood and gets away with it!"

They all watched as Kurt and Rogue choked on the dirt while struggling to keep their balance. All the while Mystique watched on indifferently, hiding whatever emotion was burning within.

"I'm sorry, my children," she said in a low tone, "But I won't let you slip away again."

Kurt and Rogue tried to regain their composure, but the dirt kicked up was too thick. It was impossible to see or concentrate. Kurt attempted to teleport, but if he couldn't see where he was going he could wind up infused in a slab of concrete. He tried to hold onto Rogue, but the wind was too strong.

"Light's-out-suckers!" taunted Pietro.

"My thought's exactly!" came a voice.

Suddenly, a burst of telekinetic energy shot through the site and knocked Pietro off his feet, sending him tumbling towards a steel beam at breakneck speed.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed before getting knocked out cold by the impact.

The whirlwind quickly died down and the dust settled. Toad, Freddy, and Lance took defensive poises, letting out a grunt of frustration. The X-men just couldn't leave them alone. Scott, Jean, Evan, Kitty, and Wolverine didn't look pleased with their stunt, especially Scott. His eyes never left Rogue as she and Kurt remained surrounded.

"Game's over, Mystique!" growled Wolverine, drawing his claws.

"You!" yelled the angry shape shifter, "This doesn't involve any of you! This is between me and my children!"

"Children?" said Evan with a look of shock, "Dude, when did this happen?"

"Long story, mien friend," said Kurt, clearing his throat from the dust, "All you need to know is Mystique tricked us!"

"What part of that's supposed to shock me?" muttered Kitty, "You guys alright?"

Still reeling from her mother's betrayal, Rogue cleared her throat and narrowed her gaze on Mystique. A look of determination never left her face. Her own mother had broken the trust she valued so. Now her choice was clear.

"No! Ah'm pretty damn far from bein' alright!" said the angry Goth, "But at least Ah know who Ah can take it out on!"

"Rogue?" said Kurt with a weary look.

Ignoring the surrounding Brotherhood, Rogue charged towards Mystique with rage in her eyes. The shape shifter had little time to react. On instinct, years of fighting experience kicked in against the daughter she helped raise.

"YOU LYIN' TWISTED BITCH!" she cried, throwing a fury of punches at her mother, "HOW COULD YA DO THIS TO MEH?"

"Augh!" grunted Mystique, blocking each hit, "Rogue! Stop this!"

"YOU BETRAYED MEH! YOU USED MEH! AH'LL NEVER LISTEN TO YOU AGAIN! NEVER!"

The fight went on, the raging emotion driving Rogue's fury. The Brotherhood hesitated to help, but they had other concerns as they stared down the X-men.

"Rogue!" yelled Scott as he ran towards his girlfriend.

"Back off, Summers!" bellowed Freddy, now standing in his way.

"Out of my way!"

Unleashing an optic blast, the immovable Blob held strong. Scott was determined to get to Rogue, but the Brotherhood wasn't going to make it easy for them. Meanwhile, Toad and Lance joined in the fight. Toad went for Evan while Lance went for Kitty. As usual, the Brotherhood was overconfident.

"Come on! Come on! What you got? What you got?" taunted Toad as he hopped around Evan.

"What are you gonna do, Tolensky? Hop me to death?" grinned Evan.

"I could. But how bout this!"

Taking aim, Toad spat a glob of slime at Evan. His reflexes kicked in and he dove off to the side to avoid the shot. Toad prepared to shoot again, but this time it was Sypke's turn. Lining his arm with bony spikes, he unleashed a barrage that forced Toad to leap out of the way. But when he landed, he left himself open for a quick hit with an oversized barb that pinned him a pile of gravel.

"Ack!" grunted Toad, the barb penetrating his pants and underwear to give him a world class wedgie.

"Gotta work on that aim, swamp breath," taunted Evan, standing in triumph.

Over with Lance, Kitty was hesitant to attack. She and Lance had been flirting and talking since the X-men recruited her back home. She thought he wasn't like the rest of the Brotherhood, but the hallow look on his face left little room to argue.

"Lance! You don't have to do this!" she urged.

"Sorry Kitty," he said, clenching his fists, "But this is my choice."

Rolling his eyes back into his head, Lance unleashed a wave of tremors. They were strong, intense enough to knock everybody off their feet. Even Rogue had to halt her assault on Mystique in order to maintain her balance. Debris from the site fell from the steel scaffolding, but Kitty managed to phase through it.

"Lance!" she yelled over the commotion.

"He ain't gonna listen, half-pint!" grunted Logan, "Ya gotta take him down!"

"How?!" she exclaimed.

"With that special move I taught ya last week!"

A mischievious grin formed on her face as Kitty regained her poise and shot up to her feet. Lance tried to turn up the intensity, but his concentration left him too open and Kitty exploited it. Attacking with drive that could only be learned from the Wolverine, the young mutant elbowed Avalanche in the face while simultaneously kneeing him in the groin.

"Ugh!" grunted Lance, his eyes widening as the paralyzing pain shot through him.

"Wow, guess that training really does pay off," grinned Kitty.

The tremors stopped, allowing Rogue to resume her fight with Mystique. But before she could renew her attack, the shape shifter tackled her to the ground.

"You ungrateful little brat!" spat Mystique, "After everything I've done for you THIS is how you repay me?!"

"Mother, stop!" yelled Kurt, trying to tear his mother off Rogue.

"Stay back, son! You've already made your choice!" said Mystique coldly as she elbowed him off.

Mystique was fighting back and gaining the upper hand. She now had Rogue tackled to the ground. Scott was quick to take notice, but Blob wasn't giving him any openings.

"That all you got?" taunted Fred, "I'm the freakin' Blob! You can't beat me!"

"Wanna bet?" said Jean, seeing her chance.

Using her telekinesis, Jean released a heavy wrecking ball from a nearby machine. With a focused mind, she swung it around to build momentum. Fred was still occupied with Cyclops's blasts. Taking aim, the young psychic sent the heavy object directly at the immovable Blob.

"Ahhhhh!" yelled Blob, stumbling off to the side and landing head first in a cement mixer.

"Ain't so immovable now, bub," grinned Logan, casually flipping the switch and causing the mixer to spin.

"Hey! Get me out of here! When I get my hands on you I'll…"

But that was all Freddy got out before he got a mouth full of cement.

Now free from further impediment, Scott set his sights on Mystique. She still had Rogue pinned, but Rogue was putting up a major fight. So full of rage, the southern mutant kept struggling. Mystique tried to restrain her, but after the stunt she just pulled her rage was just too great.

"I…won't…let go…again!" grunted Mystique through the epic struggle.

"Hey Mystique!" shouted Scott in a stern tone, "Hands off my girlfriend!"

Adjusting the settings on his visor, Scott unleashed a picture perfect shot that impacted Mystique square in the chest. The force was great enough to send her flying, freeing Rogue in the process. Still on the ground, Scott and Jean went to help Rogue up. She was dazed, distraught, and emotionally drained. But the feeling of her boyfriend's soft grip helped ease her troubled state.

"Are you okay, Rogue?" asked Jean as Rogue returned to her feet.

"No," she said bitterly, "But Ah'm gettin' there."

Taking her hand, Scott pulled Rogue into a soft embrace. She quickly sank into his arms, craving the comfort only he could give. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. And through the anger and distress, she let out a hard sob.

"It'll be okay, Rogue," said Scott softly, "I'm here now."

Upon recovering from the blast, Mystique arose to see her daughter crying in the arms of an X-man. It made her blood boil, but at the same time it sent a surge of pain through her soul. She made her adopted daughter, the little girl she took in all those years ago, cry. It was a sight she never wanted to see, but she made it happen because of what she had done.

Trying to get up, she was met with the imposing sight of Wolverine standing over her. His claws were drawn and he bore a threatening look, further dissuading the shape shifter from making things worse.

"Don't even think about it, lady," grunted Logan, "Rogue's with us and so is elf. Accept it or keep fightin'. Either way is fine by me."

Kurt teleported next to him and was soon joined by Kitty and Evan. Her team was defeated. Her children were lost. If she fought any longer she'd only cause more pain. And seeing the look in the eyes of her son and daughter was painful enough.

"This isn't over," she said in a menacing tone.

"Yes it is, mother," said Kurt in a strained tone, "I'm sorry, but zhis is how it has to be."

Full of bitterness, Mystique turned her back. The Brotherhood was slow to recover, groaning in pain from their defeat. The day was lost. The best the shape shifter could do was prevent further damage.

"Ugh!" grunted Pietro, his head still ringing as Mystique forced him up.

"Get up. We're leaving," she said in a low tone.

One by one the Brotherhood got up. They gave the X-men angry stares, but Mystique's orders were clear. There would be no more fighting today. Lance didn't eye Kitty, who stared at him with a distant gaze. No words were needed at this point. Their path was clear.

Taking one last look at her children, Mystique saw the hurt in her eyes. In addition, Scott still had a protective arm around Rogue. It still made her sick, but there was nothing more she could do. A hard lump formed in the shape shifter's throat. She was a master at hiding emotion, but this was just too much. A slight tear fell down her face, but she didn't allow her children or the X-men to see it.

"Come on, team," said Scott, holding Rogue close, "Let's go home."

"Home…" said Rogue, wiping the tears from her eyes, "Yeah, that sounds nice."

Managing a smile, Scott slipped his arm around her waist as the X-men left behind the complications they had just endured. Kurt and Rogue held their heads low, still reeling from Mystique's betrayal. The truth was difficult and harsh. But by the sides of their friends, the pain wasn't as bad.

And for Rogue, it was a new beginning.

* * *

Kurt and Rogue spent the rest of the night letting the days events sink in. The whole way back, Rogue stuck close to Scott while Kurt kept to himself. Nobody said a word. It was a lot to take in, knowing they were siblings and Mystique was their mother. Life had a ways of taking dramatic turns. There was no telling where they would go from here. But at least they didn't have to go it alone.

When they got back, Rogue retreated to her room while Kurt spent a quiet moment on the back balcony. Meanwhile, the Professor discussed the new situation with Logan and Ororo in his study. It had been a day of revelations. Everybody was physically and emotionally drained. Yet plenty of uncertainties remained.

"So elf and stripes are siblings…" said Logan, chewing on a toothpick as he, Ororo, and the Professor sat before the soft glow of the fire, "That's gotta mess with your head."

"Yes, I can't imagine how they must feel," said Ororo with a distant look.

"Indeed," agreed Xavier, keeping his gaze on the burning embers, "And I'm sure it will take time for Kurt and Rogue to make sense of it all. Mystique may be an enemy, but she is a major part of their lives."

"Think she'll try something like this again?" wondered Logan, throwing away his toothpick.

"She's their mother, Logan. It's not a matter of if. It's merely a matter of when."

A heavy silence fell over them. Despite her cold poise, the shape shifter showed just how dedicated she was to her family. Even though her stunt hadn't work, Mystique was a tenacious fighter. She would never leave her kids behind. But then again, they would not leave their friends behind either.

"I guess we'll just have to be ready," said Ororo, still holding onto a sense of optimism.

"Indeed," said Xavier, "But for now we must help Kurt and Rogue in every way they can as they come to terms with who they are and who Mystique truly is."

It was a hard pill to swallow. But what's done is done. A lot had changed and there was no telling just how much it would continue to do so.

"Ya think they'll be alright?" mused Logan.

Professor Charles Xavier, in all his confidence, smiled at his friend's words. Rogue had Scott. And Kurt now had Rogue as a sibling. Their lives had been complicated to no end as a result of their mutation. Now it had been complicated even more with Mystique. But in the end they still came together.

The Professor may not have been able to empathize with Kurt and Rogue's predicament, but if the feelings he sensed were any indication then they would have all the support and strength they would need for this time of great transition.

"Logan old friend…I have a feeling they'll be just fine."

* * *

As the hours ticked by, Rogue sat wide awake in her bed. Hugging her knees, the young women went through the complicated events that had devastated her world. She came to Bayville a complete outsider, cursed with powers that imprisoned her in her own body. But all that changed when Scott entered her life and showed her that she could connect with another person and share her heart.

If that hadn't been stressful enough, Rogue went up against her own mother. Not only had Mystique been disgusted by her relationship with Scott, she tried to take it away from her. All the while the shape shifter had kept a secret from her about her past that would forever change her life. She had been hanging around a brother and didn't know it.

Resting her head on her knees, Rogue gazed out the window at all the changes that had affected her life. Her heart stung with Mystique's betrayal, but at the same time there was plenty to be thankful for. She had a boyfriend she loved, fought for a cause she actually believed in, and even had a sibling to turn to for when times got rough. No doubt her life would never be the same, but there was still plenty of reason to be hopeful.

Lost in her thoughts, Rogue was abruptly brought out of her daze by a knock at the door.

"Rogue?" came Kurt's distinct tone from the other side.

Not getting a response, he entered anyways to see his adopted sister still sitting on her bed. While he couldn't blame her, he couldn't end this night without speaking to her one last time.

"Hey, I zhought you might still be up," he said, sitting next to her.

"Yeah," she said in a monotone voice, "Kinda hard to sleep after everythin' that's happened."

"Tell me about it," sighed Kurt.

A heavy silence fell over them. It was hard to digest. They had been siblings and never realized it. It brought many strange feelings, but at least they didn't have to face them alone.

"So…" began Kurt.

"So…" repeated Rogue.

"So vhere do ve go from here?" he pondered

"Ah don't know," sighed Rogue, "What do ya do after your mama betrays ya? What do ya do after ya find out ya got a little brother?"

"Beats me," shrugged Kurt, "But I…I honestly vouldn't mind having you as a sister."

That got Rogue to divert her gaze from the window and face the younger boy who she was undeniably connected to.

"Ya really mean that?" she said with hope in her eyes.

"Of course," smiled Kurt, taking her hand in his, "You're a great person, Rogue. You've shown me zhat. And Brotherhood or not, ve're related now. And I don't know about you, but I zhink it vould be nice having a sibling to turn to vith all the zhings ve have to deal vith. Don't you?"

It was remarkable to think that this boy was her brother now. But as she looked into those yellow eyes of his, Rogue couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah," she said softly, "Ah would too."

Another silence fell over them. Only now, it was far more comfortable. They had a lot to work out, but all that could be done with time. And now that they were together after this ordeal, they had plenty of it to work things out.

"I promise you, Rogue, vhatever you're going through now, I'm here for you," said Kurt, giving her hand a squeeze, "Being Mystique's son is hard to get over, but you of all people can understand zhat. And besides, it's not a total loss. I mean, ve got new family out of it!"

"Guess we did," said Rogue with a smile, "Thanks, Kurt."

"Anytime, mien sister," he said, returning her gesture.

The night had been full of surprises and this was no exception. But regardless of what had happened Kurt and Rogue had something to build off of together. There was no telling where it would lead them, but they would find it together.

As Kurt got up to make his leave, he saw Scott standing in the doorway waiting for his chance. Smiling at his friend, Kurt gave Scott a friendly nod. He was his sister's boyfriend now. As if their lives weren't eventful enough, there was still one last matter to take care of.

"Take good care of her," said Kurt under his breath, "She's mien sister, you know."

"I will," replied Scott, "I promise."

"And do me another favor…" he said, his voice shifting to one of discomfort, "Do as much as you can to keep vhat you two do in private on zhe down low. You're not just sleeping vith Rogue now. You're sleeping vith my sister."

Scott and Kurt shared an awkward moment, but it had to be done. No doubt things would be different now that Rogue was Kurt's sister. Kurt already scolded himself for thinking about them having sex earlier. It was going to take a while to get over it, but that was just one of the little things. Now that they were family they had much more time to work it out.

Kurt retreated to his room with a smile, leaving his sister and her boyfriend. Tomorrow would bring a new beginning. But first, Scott and Rogue had their own things to work out. It was very late and everybody else was fast asleep. Despite being tired and drained, Scott and Rogue still had the energy to share one last moment together. And for Rogue, he was the one person she needed most at the moment.

"Hey sugah," smiled Rogue, "Come to kiss meh goodnight?"

"That and see how you're doing," said Scott, closing her door and sitting besides her, "You had me worried for a while."

"Ah know," she sighed, "It's just a lot to take in. First Ah find out Ah have a brother and then mah mama tries to take us away."

"Yeah, hell of a day, huh?"

"That's puttin' it lightly," muttered Rogue.

Hugging her knees again, Scott moved in closer. She quickly sank into his warmth, resting her tired head on his shoulder. The comfort his presence offered was still as strong as ever, his warm presence easing her troubled soul.

"It still hurts," she went on in a strained tone, "Mystique's still mah mama and Ah love her, but…she betrayed meh. She…"

"She'll always be your mother, Rogue. And she'll always love you," said Scott, giving her a warm hug.

"Doesn't make it any easier," said Rogue bitterly.

"You made your decision and so did she. I can't say I know how it feels, but I can say I know what it's like to be in pain. And now that you're here with friends and a brother, you don't have to face these things alone."

Sobbing hard at his words, Rogue slipped her arms around Scott's neck and turned to face him. Gazing into the ruby quartz glasses that covered his eyes, she smiled warmly as he wiped away her tears. Her heart was still aching after Mystique, but Scott Summers still made it soar with such passion and love.

"You're right," said Rogue warmly, "And Ah have a very special someone to thank for startin' it all."

Caressing his face, Rogue captured her boyfriend's lips in a soft kiss. Slipping his arms securely around her waist, Scott kissed back. The warmth and comfort offered by such intimacy knew few bounds. They had come a long way since they first met and yet they still had so much further to go.

Rogue's life would never be the same. And it was all because she connected with this boy. He gave her so much. Enraptured in his strong arms, there was nothing she couldn't overcome. And after a night so full of drama, there was only one way they could conceive of to start things anew.

"Scott…" she said as the kiss parted, "Make love to meh."

Scott looked at her with little surprise, but smiled none-the-less.

"After everything that's happened?" he said, tracing a hand down her face.

"Can ya think of a better way to cap off a night like this?" smiled Rogue.

Surrendering to their passions, Scott and Rogue embraced one another in a tender moment. Their lips met softly as yearning desire overtook them. Holding her lover close in an upright position, Rogue hooked her legs around her lover held him closely. Tasting her sweet lips, Scott let out an impassioned moan to the woman who meant so much to him.

Despite all the drama, loss, and confusion Scott and Rogue went on to make love. Slipping under the covers, they rolled around naked in a daze of kissing, moaning, and bodily movements. It was a special moment, taking on so much significance after everything they had been through. New beginning or not, the most important part of their lives had stayed the same. They found something special in each other and it changed them forever.

Collapsing atop her naked lover, Scott and Rogue panted hard. Their bodies were glowing with sweat. Warm feelings of love and contentment filled their souls. They had come together through enormous complications, but there was no denying how deep their feelings were.

Lying beside one another, their naked bodies entwined from such passionate lovemaking, Rogue smiled as she lay atop her lover. Still panting, she caressed his face and gave him one last soft kiss.

"So…where do we go from here?" she wondered.

"Honestly? I don't know," said Scott, tracing his hand up from her hips to her beautiful face, "But I do know this though…wherever the future may lead, I take comfort in knowing I'll have an amazing woman by my side every step of the way."

More tears formed in Rogue's eyes. Only this time, they were tears of joy.

"I love you, Rogue," said Scott softly.

"Ah love you too."

Capping of a profound night, Scott and Rogue came together in one last kiss before slipping into a world of dreams secure in each others' arms. Things were sure to change in the complicated world they lived. The issues surrounding Mystique, the Brotherhood, and her family were sure to continue. But lying in the arms of her lover, Rogue wasn't worried at all.

Once cursed to by her powers, she now had someone so close to her that she treasured with all her heart. It was amazing how this man had changed her life. They came together so suddenly, yet what they shared was undeniable, unbreakable, and above all untouchable.

THE END

* * *

AN: There you have it. My first Scott/Rogue fic is finished. I figure this is a good place to end it. So what did you think? Please send me your feedback via email or post it on the fanfiction website. Thank you all very much for reading and I wish everybody the best.

_The hardest traps to escape are the ones we set ourselves._


End file.
